


Harry Harkness-Jones (Formerly Potter)

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Family, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 58,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if James had a little brother who only refused the baby due to his girlfriend's dislike of children. </p><p>After the demise of the Cyberwoman, Ianto gets another visit, this time Harry is three and Ianto is unable to refuse ... especially once Jack finds out. </p><p>WROSE asked for this one xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello

Ianto sat blinking with confusion as he looked into the basket.

"But … I barely knew him" Ianto said softly, reaching out to let the baby grasp his finger.

"Look, it's either you or her sister's family." He was told, "Muggles."

"Technically, I'm a bloody muggle!" Ianto bristled.

"Ianto, James was your big brother. He wanted you to care for little Harry. Please, do you really want that … that bigot to get her claws into this wee child?" Dumbledore knew he had Ianto's attention when the sigh was accompanied by a shake of the head.

"You just have to help him until he's of school age, you know we'll take him off your hands then" Dumbledore begged.

"I don't … I have a job, responsibilities and I've just stuffed up majorly sending something to T3 that I shouldn't have, I don't know how my boss will respond to this" Ianto pointed out, the one last straw to cling to. "You know James saw me as weak. He cast me out and labelled me a muggle!"

"Yvonne knows about us" Dumbledore told him with a gentle smile, "Torchwood has an agreement with us, not to interfere with our rules."

Ianto sighed and looked down again at the wee bub, Lisa was not going to allow this.

"I'm sorry Professor," Ianto said with genuine sorrow, "My wife-to-be doesn't want children."

.

.

.

The doorbell woke Ianto and he rolled off the sofa with a soft curse, pulling open the door with a good mouthful of abuse for Jack.

Or Owen.

Or whoever drew the short straw to make sure he hadn't cut his wrists.

"Hagrid?"

"Hello Ianto" the large man said, pushing past him and into the small squat.

"Hagrid?" Ianto repeated as he saw the small toddler entering behind him, hugging an owl's cage.

Then he saw the scar.

"Oh god. Really?" Ianto spluttered, "I thought the professor had given up on this."

"He lives in a cupboard under the stairs" Hagrid said softly. "They hate him and he is treated like a slave. Like a house elf."

Ianto stalled out as he looked at the small tot.

"He's … what? Three?" Ianto deflated and Hagrid smiled. "He only looks two. Are they starving him?"

"Yes. Just gone three. Please Ianto, you were always a good boy, be a good man."

"Not fair" Ianto huffed, watching the child as he tottered over to the cat sleeping on the sofa and cooed as he gently touched its head.

"That's Moses" Ianto said softly, "He's grumpy."

Harry looked up at him with huge eyes, a small smile as he reached for Ianto and Ianto cursed softly as he felt his heart melt.

"How am I going to do this" Ianto asked sadly.

"You're a wizard Ianto." Hagrid snorted, "As powerful as James. You just need to believe in yourself as we believe in you."

"I don't even have my wand" Ianto huffed, "I threw it at James when he sent me away."

"This wand?" Hagrid produced a blue wand from his robes, "James never forgave himself for what happened. He kept this. He tried to reach out to you, so many times but you never forgave him. You really think he would want to see this little one be treated like he treated you?"

"Hagrid! Dirty pool!" Ianto growled as he snatched the wand, feeling the warmth travel down his wrist as the wand woke up.

"See?" Hagrid smiled. "A wizard."

"Yeah, well add a sorry mess in big trouble to that title!" Ianto sighed.

A scuff of boots has Ianto swinging around, the wand pointed as he stepped in front of the child with a snarl forming.

The desire to protect his baby counteracting any fear.

Jack blinked in the doorway as he looked at the giant in Ianto's living room, "Ianto?"


	2. Jack's Surprise

Ianto's lips peeled back as he saw the flash of the Webley inside the coat, a low rumbling growl began.

"Ianto?" Jack repeated, stumbling back as Hagrid stood.

"Jesus! What are you!" Jack demanded of Hagrid.

"I'm half giant" Hagrid said calmly, watching the hair on the back of Ianto's neck starting to curl, "My name is Hagrid."

"OK. Hello Hagrid" Jack said just as calmly, "Why is he making that sound?"

"Because he has a small child behind him and he seems to think you are a threat" Hagrid turned to Ianto, "Ianto? Down!"

Jack was mesmerized as Ianto chuffed and bared his teeth, which seemed to be elongating.

"Wow. You did bond to your nephew fast" Hagrid laughed, "Ianto. Stop. You're beginning to transform."

Ianto blinked and shook his head to clear it, blinking at Hagrid.

"Sir?" Ianto turned to him, normal again.

"Ianto? Are you a werewolf?" Jack asked softly an Ianto snorted.

"Don't be silly! There has never been Werewolves in our bloodlines, don't get me wrong. My best friend was a werehorse! No, I'm a shapeshifter. More like … well, …" Ianto slumped.

"Ianto?" Jack stepped closer, confusion on his face.

"I'm … god. I'm a cat, OK? A big cat!" Ianto finally said.

"He's a Tiger!" Hagrid said proudly, like he was his son, "Ianto can turn into a huge white tiger!"

"Hagrid!" Ianto scolded, "I have only ever done it twice. Both time accidents!"

"Really?" Hagrid grinned, "So why are there white stripes in your hair?"

Ianto cursed and ran from the room checking the bathroom mirror.

His hair was tiger stripes and he frowned.

"Why now?" he demanded, stalking back into the room and seeing Jack on the floor with the child.

"Your magic, Ianto. Your wand is home, you have blood in the room" Hagrid explained, "You are waking up."

"Waking … waking … argh. I don't know if I can do this" Ianto wailed.

"Just remember your training, you could have been a wonderful professor, Hogwarts really missed out when you left" Hagrid reached out to stroke the fading stripes.

"I told you, James and I were oil and water. I could never stand in his shadow, Snape was too busy filling that role" Ianto slumped onto the sofa and Harry reached out his arms.

"Damn it" Ianto sighed, "He is so cute"

"What happened to his forehead?" Jack asked, watching Ianto smile.

"A killing curse that was thwarted." Hagrid said as he watched Jack crawl over to pull faces at the child.

"What?"

"An evil wizard tried to kill him. Killed his father, Ianto's brother as well as Harry's mother. She gave her life to protect him." Hagrid relaxed as he saw Jack reach for the child with a cheesy grin.

"What a nasty man" Jack crooned, lifting Harry onto his lap, "Gods, you are so cute. Did you look like that?"

"Yes" Hagrid answered for Ianto, "just paler. This wee one is the image of his father, James. Ianto's eyes though."

"Yeah, I see that" Jack laughed as little fingers felt his chin.

"Sir, I …."

"Jesus! You're a wizard!" Jack blurted out with shock, "You are a bloody wizard!"

"Language sir!"

"I don't believe this. All this time, a wizard in the hub. No wonder you could control Myfanwy. Bloody hell!"

"Jack!" Ianto snarled, "Please watch your language!"

"Sorry. It's just … well I knew this wizard once. A lovely man, such delicate hands. Dumbly was so sweet."

Ianto gaped as Hagrid made an unusually high pitched squeak.


	3. meet the team

Jack breezed into the hub with the small child on his hip, Ianto running after him with a look of doom.

"What the hell!" Owen roared, "He's on suspension!"

"Owen, there you are!" Jack called cheerfully, "See Harry? That's Uncle Owen. He's grumpy!"

Harry giggled and hid his face as Ianto finally caught up and glared at the doctor. Ianto dumped the nappy bag and looked around at the mess with a look of horror.

"Who do we have here?" Gwen asked as she slid around Jack to take a peek and found an immovable Welshman eyeballing her.

"Excuse me Ianto" she said calmly, trying to push past.

"No."

She gaped as Jack turned to watch the show, "Ah, Gwen? I would give Ianto some room."

"I want to look at the child, he shouldn't be the one getting so close. Goodness knows how negative he might be in his current state!" she simpered, "Let me have a hold?"

"No" Ianto repeated and Gwen turned to glare at him.

"My child. My rules. No coddling!" Ianto said as he held her stare.

"Good, good. Sorted. Want a bickie? Does Harry want a chockie bicke? Let's see if Uncle Jack can find a bickie for his little man" Jack cooed in a baby voice as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, you want a bickie too?"

"Sir, you're coddling."

"Nonsense. On my … in my family we always feed our children, makes sense so they don't die. Right pumpkin?" Jack said with an exaggerated pout as Harry giggled.

"Come on, let's leave Uncle Ianto to decide if he's coming for a bickie or having a cat fight with Aunty Gwen. Oops. Cat fight!" Jack roared with laughter as he carried the tot off and Ianto returned his gaze to Gwen. "Uncle Jack made a funny."

"Where did he come from?" Owen demanded, "What's that on his head and how old is he? You have medical records? What do you mean yours?"

Ianto snapped his fingers and Owen fell silent with a look of surprise.

"His name is Harry. He was my brother's child. It's a scar from an accident when he was a small baby and he is three years old. The people who were supposed to be caring for him have starved him and treated him like an animal, hence no medical records."

Owen touched his fingers to his lips with a look of awe.

"Was?" Tosh said softly, pushing Owen with a frown.

Ianto stared and then apologized, waving his hand as he turned to look in the direction of the kitchen.

"That was weird" Owen said to Tosh with a frown, "I suddenly forgot what I was trying to say. Weird."

"My brother and his wife are dead." Ianto said blandly, "Looks like I have a child."

Jack came roaring through the hub with a child in his arms, making airplane noises and Ianto reconsidered.

"Ah ... we seem to have a new child for our resident one to play with."

Tosh giggled as Jack made another pass, Harry screaming with delight.


	4. Cats and Doga

Things had calmed enough for Jack to sit down, still cuddling Harry to him like a teddy bear.

"Sir? May I have my child back?" Ianto asked calmly, showing a bowl of noodles.

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head as Jack shuffled forward so Harry could reach the coffee table and patted it.

"Sir, I would rather …."

"He's fine!" Jack said defiantly, then looked up imploringly, "Please?"

"Oh … fine!"

Ianto placed the bowl down and little eyes looked at him expectantly.

"What is it Kitten?"

"How much for me Unka Ianto?" came a small English voice and Ianto melted as he heard his child speak for the first time.

"Oh! Oh, darling. All for you!" Ianto said softly, pushing the bowl closer.

Harry's eyes bugged out, filling his face as he looked back at the bowl, then he looked up at Jack who nodded.

The smile was amazing and Jack showed him his own blinder, looking at Ianto with pleasure.

Ianto smiled back, hoping he had chosen the right flavor, "Chicken, you like chicken, right?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he twirled his fork, jiggling on Jack's knee as he lifted the fork then a loud hum of delight as it went into his mouth.

"Right flavor then" Jack grinned, "Want a drink too?"

"Bugger!" Ianto muttered, slapping his head as he rushed back to the kitchen for some milk.

"Did you see that? Uncle Ianto smacked himself!" Jack said with an exaggerated gape, "Silly Uncle!"

Harry giggled and then beamed as a glass of cold milk arrived and little hands reached out.

"Careful now, don't drop it" Ianto warned.

Harry drank some and carefully placed it down, reaching for the fork again.

"Wow, sprog was hungry" Owen said softly, "They weren't treating him right, were they."

"The family they placed him with were unsuitable" Ianto bristled, showing rare temper, "I wish now … I said no because of Lisa. She didn't want kids and … God. If I had left her to care for him then none of you would have been placed at risk because of my stupidity."

"Stop that!" Jack growled and Harry gasped, dropping the glass of milk he was about to drink from.

The glass shattered as the milk splashed across the floor and up Jack's leg.

With a cry of horror, he slid from Jack's lap and began to pick up the pieces of broken glass with little whimpers.

"Oh my god, don't cry baby" Ianto cried out, the wand slipping from his sleeve as if he was not even aware he was doing it.

He muttered something softly and pointed the wand, evaporating the milk and re-setting the glass into its original form.

Harry sighed and looked up at his uncle with relief, holding out the glass with a look of awe.

Ianto knelt and accepted it, "No harm done munchkin, I'm not mad. It's OK."

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That!" Owen pointed with a shaking finger.

"A spell, well. A cleaning charm to be exact" Jack grinned at Owen, "Ianto's a wizard!"

"Jack!" Ianto snapped.

"Well, you are. Stop hiding yourself under a bushel. You are so insecure in your own skin. Embrace your magical self! You are a special, gorgeous magical creature Ianto!" Jack said with glee, watching Owen mouth 'wizard' like it was a new curse word.

"My brother's daughter is magical" Tosh suddenly said, "She goes to a special school for the magically gifted."

"Hogwarts" Ianto said, rising with Harry in his arms, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, we all go there, if we can."

"Wow, I met a wonderful man called Mr. Weasley, works for the council or something" Tosh frowned, "He came to visit after a letter I sent Niccol was intercepted for my comments on the ghost shifts, was so taken with my egg cup collection."

"Yes, Arthur. We went to school together different grades ya know. He's much older than me" Ianto said softly as he offered Harry his wand, "His mother was a Black, Cedrella. Married Septimus Weasley. But born a Black, same as Harry's Godfather, Sirius. I guess we're related, sort of then. Never thought about it."

"Sirius?" Jack perked up, "Now there is a real hound dog, pardon the pun!"

Ianto stared at him silently, hoping he wasn't about to ….

"Funny! Harry's Godfather is a dog and you are a cat!" Jack said with a chuff of laughter.

Ianto groaned.


	5. Owen pushes

Owen's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Ianto with his arms folded.

"Oops" Jack gasped as his brain caught up with his mouth.

Harry's eyes were bugging again as he stared at his uncle and Owen blustered, "A cat?"

"Well." Ianto glared at Jack, "Technically, a tiger. I can transform into a huge white tiger."

"WOW!" Harry said loudly, "I have a big tiger uncle!"

"Let me see!" Owen demanded, then clasped his hands together in sarcastic begging, "Really. Let me see the big scary Twiggery tiger!"

"Owen … I wouldn't do that!" Jack warned, rising to grab the child.

Ianto had his wand, his magic had woken and now he looked at the rat faced man and slowly started to smile.

Owen was transfixed by the elongating teeth, growing into fangs as whiskers sprouted as well.

Blue eyes moved in shape until feline ones bored into his, causing Owen to step back with shock.

The whole thing had taken less than sixty seconds.

"And that's called a PT, short for Partial Transformation!" Jack grinned.

"Wanna see my claws as well?" Ianto asked slowly, his top lip splitting as it rose in a sneer.

"Owen, I think you should back down." Jack said as he popped the little boy onto a hip and reached for the back of Owen's collar with the other hand.

Jack hooked him back a few steps and the team watched with awe as Ianto slowly returned to his human form.

"WOW!" Harry said again, "Can I do that?"

"No, I'm a throwback from the old bloodlines" Ianto said sadly, "One of the things James didn't like about me was my reaction to it. He wanted me to pursue our roots, embrace our ancestors but I was terrified that everyone would make fun of me for being a cat. I refused and we had a terrible fight."

"But I can do wizard stuff!" Harry declared with a frown.

"When you are old enough for school, Hagrid will come get you and you will go to Hogwarts!" Ianto agreed, "No magic until you get your wand."

"Will my wand be like yours?"

"No, each wizard has a wand that fits them, you get a wand just for you!" Ianto smiled, reaching out and touching the child's face, "You will love school, make friends and be a wonderful wizard."

"Yeah?"

"Your parents were top of the class!" Ianto confirmed, "You carry the best of them."

"And Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack will help you all the way" Jack enthused as Ianto looked at him with surprise.

"What!" Jack said, "I mean it. I will help all I can."

"We all will" Tosh said as she grinned at the nodding child. "Jack, he's nodding off."

Jack looked down and gushed as he saw the wee head lolling, gathering him into a baby hold, kissing little eyelids.

Ianto looked at him with surprise as Jack showed genuine affection for a child he barely knew.

Ianto felt himself start to smile as he reached out to help cradle the child.

"Poor little fella" Owen said softly, "Settle him on the sofa, we'll grab some blankets."

Jack turned and gently deposited the boy in the cushions as he crooned and Ianto picked up piece of paper as he began a list of things needed.

"There you are young prince" Jack crooned.

"Here!" Owen said, thrusting a blanket at Ianto.

Ianto showed surprise as he accepted it, feeling the softness of it.

"Oh, Owen, it's so soft!" Ianto enthused.

"Yeah, I sleep with it on night shift, I have two more at home. Got them on sale" Owen shrugged like it was no big deal but Ianto filled it away.

Tosh smiled at him and Owen suddenly looked down, abashed.

Well, Ianto filed that away as well.

"What's that?" Jack asked, pointing at the list.

"He came with the clothes he's still in, nothing else. Oh, and an empty owl cage." Ianto frowned, "He needs stuff."

"I can do that!" Gwen finally joined to conversation and Ianto shook his head.

"Thank you, I appreciate that but you all know me enough by now to know what a worry wort I am. I won't be happy unless I have control over everything. Besides, he might like to chose some things" Ianto said as he knelt beside Jack, letting their thighs brush together, "I get the impression he's not had nice stuff."

Jack looked over at Ianto and placed a hand gently on the thigh next to him.

Ianto looked nervously from the child to him … then smiled.

Blinder!


	6. first outing

Ianto pushed the trolley as Jack carried Harry on his hip, unable to place him in the child's seat.

Ianto was worried about germs, _goodness knows what was on the bloody thing,_ especially as he saw other children licking and chewing on theirs.

_Ewwwww._

Ianto mentally added antiseptic wipes and hand wash to his list.

Harry found the cleaning stuff a bit boring but saw Uncle's pleasure so he politely made little noises as Ianto showed him bottles of stuff.

"come on Ianto, I'm flagging here!" Jack whined.

Next came clothing and Harry' face lit up as he saw a pair of trainers that lit up when you stepped in them. Jack placed him next to the display as Harry checked them over, choosing a pair that Ianto carefully made sure fitted, then Jack calmly flicked the next size up into the trolley as well.

Slippers, and rabbit ones made the cut, cuddled with glee as Harry pretended they were real.

Then he saw the onesies and a gasp was heard as he walked over to the rack.

Then growling and fierce struggling as Jack giggled, a dragon onesie losing the battle as it was triumphantly dragged back to Jack, who was clearly the soft touch.

Two more joined the heap, a rabbit to match the slippers and a superman one complete with cape.

"Jack! Coddling!" Ianto huffed, horrified as the bill rose.

"Oh my god!" Ianto gasped, "No bed! Jack, I don't have a bed in the spare room!"

Jack gleefully scooped the child up and ran to the furniture section, dropping him on the nearest one and telling him to go forage.

Ianto found a chair and settled to go over his list as he tried to ignore the screams, shrieks and energetic bouncing.

He watched Harry instead.

A pirate ship, compete with crow's nest beckoned and Harry whined as he lay in it, waving his hands at the sails pinned to the wall.

"Wow!" Jack enthused.

"I'm a pirate!" Harry giggled, "Captain Lightning!"

Jack laughed, "Oh I see, a captain is it?"

"Yep!" the P was rolled in a typical Jones way and Jack smiled.

"Jones." He frowned, "Why was your brother Potter?"

"Half" Ianto muttered, "Hence the shapeshifting thing."

"Ah!"

Harry held out his arms and Jack plucked him from the bed motioning a salesperson and ordering the bed, linens and even matching drawers that looked like a treasure chest.

"Bloody hell!" Ianto exploded, "How am I going to pay for all of this!"

"I am" Jack said as he kissed a tired wee face, "Gringotts is bursting at the seams with the level of my vault!"

"Jack? How much do you know about the wizarding world?" Ianto asked as they headed to the check out.

"Spent a bit of time there, didn't like the cyclopes. They reminded me too much of Ferdoltians" Jack said as he flicked his card over, "Had a bad experience with those beings."

"Oh" Ianto blinked with surprise.

"Jack … I … thank you. I know you said you are doing this as a thing for Professor Dumbledore but really, this is all so much." Ianto said as Harry whimpered and refused to let go of the slippers to be bagged.

"What is it baby?" Jack asked.

"Mine!" Harry pouted sadly.

"Yes. Yours!" Ianto agreed, frowning at Jack who shrugged.

"Aunt Petunia takes me shopping for fatso, I get to look and when he's wreaked it or doesn't like it anymore, I get it. It's never the same!" Harry sighed, finally handing them to the girl and forlornly looking at the bag.

Jack felt his heart break a wee bit as Ianto plucked them back out of the bag and presented them to Harry.

"Yours!" Ianto declared and Harry's eyes filled with tears as he hid his face in them, squeaking with glee.

Jack cuddled the child and looked up at Ianto who was shaking with anger.

He stood and looked down at the child in Jack's arms with eyes that seemed to flame with temper.

WOW!

Jack had never seen anything so magnificent.


	7. hopeful

Jack drove Ianto back to his flat and carried the sleeping child as Ianto carried some of the bags, then went back for the rest of the bags as Ianto encouraged the wee babe to wash for bed.

He was allowed to choose a onesie and chose the dragon one with excitement, Jack helping to dress him.

"He should eat something" Ianto whispered.

"Probably not used to it" Jack answered, "We don't want to give him a sore tummy on his first night. Tomorrow we can set a routine, what he ate at the mall café is OK."

Ianto nodded silently as he watched Jack carry Harry to the bedroom, placing him in the middle of the double bed.

"What if he rolls out" Ianto said and Jack smiled.

"Ianto, he's three. It's OK. The new bed comes tomorrow and we can sort everything then" Jack assured him.

"Sir?"

Jack froze, looking up.

"Jack, you keep saying we. You really mean that? I know how busy you are and I don't want to be a burden, I know I owe you so much and …"

"Hey" Jack walked around and took Ianto in his arms, feeling the way he held himself so tightly wound, "Jesus Ianto. It's OK, relax."

Ianto huffed and tried his head against Jack's shoulder, finding it felt quite nice to be hugged.

"This wee one isn't the only one raised without a lot of coddling, yeah?" Jack said softly.

"Mama said a coddled child is a needy child" Ianto sighed, his arms creeping around Jack's waist as Jack smiled into his hair.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed sadly, "You know she was wrong, right? See this wee one? That was you!"

Ianto drew back and stared at Jack, then the little boy and nodded meekly.

"That why you worry about coddling?"

"I don't want to spoil him only to take it away when I feel bad. Mama used to punish me when she felt bad" Ianto confirmed.

"Because you know how It feels, Ianto that's why you will never do that to a child" Jack assured him, "You have a good heart."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, leaning in and kissing him softly, then rearing back with surprise. "Oh god! Sorry, sorry, oh god, I didn't mean, well maybe I did but I know, I mean oh god …."

Jack stopped the babbling by taking the stolen kiss back, deeper and with more intent.

Ianto went boneless, moaning as he canted his head.

"Ianto" Jack gasped as they broke for air.

Ianto was panting heavily as he stepped back, running his hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell, that was … was … wow. That was so …. Lovely" Ianto finished and Jack smiled.

"Ianto, I can be as lovely as you want" Jack said softly, cupping his cheek in his hand, "I would love to be lovely with you."

"Oh" Ianto squeaked then blushed prettily.

Jack looked at the little boy and considered a few things, then turned to Ianto who was folding clothes.

"Ianto? Are you happy here?"

"Oh gosh yes, I know we are moving a bit fast but … oh. What do you mean?"

Jack grinned, "Here. This pokey little flat."

"Oh. Dear. No but it's what I could afford, you know. Looking after Lisa and the airfares for Mr. … er." Ianto looked out the window for a few minutes as Jack bit his tongue. "Could magic the room a bit bigger, just never saw the point."

"I wish I had a house with a back yard, big rooms and stuff but if wishes were horses then beggars would ride" Ianto shrugged, reaching for a little t-shirt.

"I've not heard that expression for years" Jack laughed, "I do love that one."

"No, I'm serious. Lad needs room to play, breathe, get a pet or have a tent up." Jack shrugged, "This place is too small even just for you. I don't know how you live here."

"I don't, I live at the hub and this is … well, a big wardrobe with a kitchen," Ianto laughed, transforming into a handsome man.

Jack was getting more and more convinced that there was a reason for this, that Ianto Jones was placed in his lap … literally, thank you…. For cosmic reasons and he wasn't about to back down.

"Ianto, I want you to understand that I am going nowhere. We can move fast, slow, side to side, but not apart!" Jack said, hugging him tight.

"Oh Jack"

"Ianto, I was attracted to you the moment I saw you in that rent boy costume in the park, you know I was. That attraction hasn't faded with all that's happened. I still find you immensely attractive." Jack confessed, "I still want a place in your life."

"Oh Cariad"

Yeah, Jack relaxed as he got what he wanted.

As he heard the term of endearment Jack found Ianto's lips for another kiss, this one languid and full of promise.

Jack just needed to find them a home and convince Ianto it was one they all could share.


	8. falling

Ianto didn't sleep that night, sitting up by his bed as he watched the little boy sleep.

He tried to sort his emotions and thoughts as the two major life changing events in his life seems to be happening all at once.

Despite his belief that he would never have children, he was blessed with this wee tot. Then there was the love thing. Jack was out in the living room on his laptop, doing … whatever. Ianto knew he would have to go out there soon and just the thought of seeing that smile was making him go all …. Gooey.

Who would have thought.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as Jack entertained the little boy and Ianto tried to hide his amusement as well.

They entered the hub and found the team waiting, arms folded like they had agreed on something and Ianto instinctively stepped back, cradling his little boy to his chest with fear.

"Oh, Ianto, no!" Tosh said as she saw him retreating, "No, it's not bad. Honest!"

Ianto hesitated and looked at Jack who stepped forward to meet them.

"What is it then?" he asked softly, "What have you lot been up to?"

Owen looked pleased with himself as he crooked a finger, then strode off with the women following. They walked up to Jack's office and Ianto gaped as he saw the transformation.

The large desk was in a corner, so Jack cold still look out over the hub but behind the desk, in the larger part of the room was a little bed and some toys.

Ianto beamed at them, stepping forward and taking a knee as he settled Harry on his leg, pointing out the room, "Look darling, Uncle Owen, Aunty Tosh and Aunty Gwen have been busy."

Harry peered out and gasped as he spied the play mat, complete with roads.

"There's houses and stuff too, thought you might like to build them" Owen said, pointing to Lego boxes.

Harry was making excited little noises as he ran around the room, his hands flapping.

"We need to remember to keep the bunker lid closed, he might …" Ianto sighed as Harry disappeared and could be heard shrieking with mirth.

Jack walked over and peered down the hole at the child laying on the bed beneath the ladder.

"You little snot! What a burglar, breaking in with such ease!" Jack crooned and Harry laughed as he clambered back up the ladder and into Jack's arms.

"Again!" Harry yelled, stepping into air again and Jack watched as he gracefully floated to the ground.

"How? Ianto?" Jack turned to look at him, finally seeing the wand as it disappeared back up his sleeve. "Oooooo, you didn't just mystify my ladder, did you? Oh boy!"

Jack jumped, floating down to land with a soft plop next to the laughing tot.

"Uncle Ianto is fun, even when he's pretending not to be, isn't he" Jack whispered and Harry's answer was to grab Jack's head and squeeze.

Jack laughed and grabbed Harry, throwing him up to land at the top of the hole again, still laughing.

"Beast!" Ianto growled, smiling anyway.

"That was cool!" Owen said softly, leaning over the hole.

"Go!" Harry screamed as he pushed Owen by the butt, sending him into the abys as Jack roared with laughter.

Owen's girls scream was funny too.

Then Owen's head popped up, "Shit! Will it always do that?

"Until I remove the Charm, yeah" Ianto shrugged.

"Bloody brilliant!" Owen crowed, clambering up to fall again.

"Let me out ya mad monkey!" Jack laughed, struggling to get out as Owen fell on him.

Ianto let a small giggle escape, then took on a look of horror as Jack advanced, grabbing him by the back of his neck and snigging him thoroughly.

"You are bloody brilliant!" Jack crowned, taking off to help Harry build.

Ianto stood with a look of wonder, touching his fingers to his lips with surprise.

Brilliant.


	9. Registered Owl Mail

They were all working at their workstations, except for the little boy snoring in the middle of the hub floor, his little bum in the air as he had fallen asleep while pushing a little car around when sleep had come knocking.

Jack was walking down the steps with a blanket over his arm as Ianto knelt by the baby, crooning as he rubbed the arched back.

The flapping of wings made everyone look up, a huge owl headed for Ianto and he swore softly as it landed on Owen's desk.

Owen pushed his chair back with a muttered oath as the Owl swivelled its head to glare back.

"Rider?" Ianto said softly, rising to walk over to the owl, "Is that you?"

The owl swivelled it head to regard him, then popped it up and down a couple of times.

"Well, hello there. It's been a while" Ianto said politely, accepting the letter in the bird's claws.

"Not a howler, like the last one you delivered, I hope" Ianto muttered as he opened the envelope and winced like it might explode.

When it didn't he peered inside, then removed the piece of paper.

"Not parchment? Going mod-con for me is he?" Ianto huffed, unfolding the letter.

.

.

.

_Dear Ianto_

_I understand from Hagrid that you have agreed to care for young Harry._

_Excellent news, I hope you have all you need._

_Your vault at Gringotts remains untouched and as sole beneficiary, Harry has his own small fortune in the Potter Vault as well._

_There is a list of childminders I have personally vetted. Any of these are proficient in aiding the development of the little man as well as all are well trained in the Dark Arts._

_If you have any problems or questions, your old owl Rider will deliver it, until then he is returned to you now that you have re-established your magic._

_Be careful of that Captain of yours, he is a bit of a rogue._

_Tell Captain Jack Dumbly says hi._

_Yours_

_Aldus_

_._

_._

_._

Ianto snorted and handed the letter to Jack who quickly read it and grinned, "That's him! Dumbley!"

"Yes, he remembers you as well, it would seem!" Ianto snorted.

"So this is your owl?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I started school with him" Ianto smiled.

"Bullshit! Owls don't live that long!" Owen blustered, then squeaked as the head swivelled again.

"Owen! Magic? He had been at Hogwarts all this time, of course he is not too old!" Ianto smiled, reaching out to smooth the feathers around his eyes.

"Hello old friend"

Jack watched as Harry stirred, his little knees sliding back so his belly touched the floor and Ianto turned to scoop him up.

Jack held out his arms with the blanket in them, accepting the child who was quickly bundled in the warm blanket and Jack sat on the hub sofa with the little boy in his lap, crooning as Harry drifted off again.

"You are so good at that" Ianto sighed.

"He's not hard to love" Jack agreed, looking up at Ianto, "Must run in the family."

Ianto's blush was delightful.


	10. Owls are cool!

Jack had worked quickly and had a viewing for three houses that afternoon.

He had checked them on the internet and agreed with the Real Estate Agent that they best fitted the bill.

When he asked Ianto to go with him for a wee bit of business he had hesitated, looking back at Harry and Jack had smiled, assuring him that Harry was safe to come as well.

The first house was one level, nice and easy plan but Jack immediately saw Ianto's dislike as he screwed up his face when looking at the bathroom.

The next house was two levels and Ianto made small noises as he checked the kitchen cupboards, nodding slightly to show he liked it then another frown as he looked at the size of the ensuite.

Then came the third.

Last because it was a bit uncared for and lowest in price due to its creepy frontage.

The gardens were overgrown and full of weds, the paint peeling and chimney crooked.

"A nice wee do-it-yourself project" she gushed as Ianto walked through it.

Jack had waited as Ianto hummed, then walked through again.

"Doable" Ianto muttered, opening the doors out to the patio and looking over the large back yard.

"Hmmmm, big section" Jack smiled, "A tent could easily go up for sleep over fun."

Ianto swung to look at him as it finally dawned that this was not a search for another safe house and Ianto blinked, looking around then doing a third inspection.

"Will need to check the attic for owls" he said as he passed again and the agent squeaked.

"No owls, I can assure you there are no vermin in …." She stopped talking a Ianto swung to snarl into her face.

"I have an owl" he hissed, "My boy will have one too. Owls are wonderful creatures!"

"Oh, oh dear" she simpered, "Yes of course. A generous attic"

Ianto grunted as he looked for the attic assess and Jack swore softly as he tried to control his growing er … affection … for the young Welsh wizard.

Ianto watched Harry as he played in the undergrowth, making animal noises as he rushed out at Jack and Jack screamed theatrically, making a show of falling on his butt as he tried to escape the monster.

Harry was laughing so much that he was choking as he fell on Jack, pretending to chew his throat as Jack made the appropriate gargling noises of death.

Ianto smiled and spoke, "I like this one, do you?"

Harry looked up with delight, "This one? You mean … we gonna buy this house?"

"Yeah, I think so" Ianto grinned, "Come see the attic!"

They climbed the ladder as Jack wondered if stairs would be better and came up into the roof.

"Wow, lovely!" Ianto enthused, "See the high beams? Perfect for the owls and we can keep this window open for them."

Jack watched him shine with happiness as he held Harry up to touch a beam with his little fingers.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned with the little boy on his shoulder, a blinding smile that took Jack's breath away and Jack was in front of him. Kissing him before he could take a breath to ask what he wanted.

"Cariad" Ianto gasped as Jack finally released him.

"Ianto, I want to live here too" Jack said softly, "In another bedroom, in your bedroom? Preferably in your bed but I can take things as slow as you …"

Ianto grabbed his lapels, dragging him into another kiss and Jack felt the heat between them as Harry patted them on the head to remind them he was there.

"Sorry munchkin" Ianto snorted, letting the little man down to run around.

"So, is that a maybe?"

"Jesus Jack, if I have to be any more direct we would need a blindfold for the child" Ianto snorted as he looked bashfully at their feet.

"Soooo … same bed?" Jack pushed with a cheeky grin.

"I don't … I mean … I'm not ready for … I don't think but I would like the contact of another body. I miss …" Ianto sighed, "Cuddles. I miss the warmth, the comfort."

"I can do that" Jack said gently, "I can be your comfort."

"I would like that" Ianto said softly.

"Me too."


	11. Blinder!

Ianto stood in the last light of the evening, dusk muting the street's colours like an old movie.

He canted his head and listened to the street's life signs, everyone had retreated inside and were glued to the TV as Strictly Come Dancing was in it's final of the season.

He knew the adverts had just finished and he had a small window before the next set of adverts brought people from their living rooms to their kitchen windows.

Time to get to work.

Rhys stood by his covered truck, surprised and chuffed to have been invited to the housewarming of Gwen's workmates and he watched with interest as Ianto seemed to be talking to himself.

Then he raised the wand.

Rhys straightened up with his mouth hanging open as the air shimmered and crackled with power.

When he had met the two men the other day with the little fella he had dropped to his knee and spent a while getting to know the wee tot, finding him tiny but talkative and intelligent.

It was this meeting that had convinced Ianto to trust Rhys and let him into this evening's fun.

When Gwen had said he was going to see magic, he thought it would be a card trick or something. This … oh, this was something else.

Tosh reached out and caught Owen's hand as the sound dropped to mute, shocked at the loss of one of her senses. Owen lost all of his when he drew her into a loose hug, still watching Ianto intently.

Jack and Harry stood at the gateway, eagerly watching the transformation as it began.

Dull paint flakes grew, formed, covered, brightened … eventually the house was pristine Ivory with green apple widow accents.

The veranda straightened, heaved and regrew its curled roof, matching the now ivy green main roof.

The rose bushes bloomed, weeds died and disappeared as they were replaced by violas and daisies.

A pretty white climbing rose snaked up the veranda posts and the house became a home.

Ianto started to wind down the casting, letting his arm drop as the air seemed to undulate, then fade to allow the outside world back in.

Ianto turned, sliding the wand back up his sleeve and grinned at Jack as the front door swung open.

The house was lovely inside, natural colours and tasteful furniture peppered about with room left for special pieces waiting out in the truck.

Harry ran for his room, the one next to the Uncles and found an amazing underwater mural covered his walls as he clapped with joy.

Ianto then removed his wand again and it was flicked silently, pulling the bedroom furniture from the truck to the room and the pirate ship appeared.

The chest of drawers was added, then to Harry's immense delight a huge blue mat that looked like swishing water.

Ianto looked at his child and canted his head as Harry found he couldn't talk, only wave his arms excitedly.

Jack scooped the boy up, throwing him onto the bed and he shrieked with happiness from the pillows shaped like sea creatures.

Rhys was in shock as Gwen led him from room to room, bemoaning their own flat in comparison.

"I don't understand" Rhys whined, "how did he do it?"

"We're wizards!" Harry yelled as he screamed past, chased by a roaring Jack who held a foam sword over his head.

"Wizards."

Ianto stood in front of Rhys and flicked his wand, turning Rhys's red shirt green.

"SHIT!"

Owen snorted as he watched, still holding Tosh's hand and looked down with surprise as she squeezed.

Bloody magic, that was!

Blinder.


	12. Baby steps

Everyone had left and Harry was snoring happily in his bed.

Ianto had flicked the wand to clear the mess away and Jack had made little noises until the chip and dip had come back again.

Jack started to close the door then hesitated, leaving it ajar in case the wee tot had a nightmare.

Ianto was folding back the covers to their huge four poster bed that Jack had fallen in love with and when he was told that all wizards have big beds he laughed as he agreed. Dumbly's had been a four poster big enough for on orgy … not that he knew.

Honest.

HONEST!

Jack hummed as Ianto bent to pull off a couple of ornamental pillows and Ianto looked back at him, surprised by the sound.

"You, Mr Jones look so yummy like that" Jack sighed.

"Stop it!" Ianto snorted, "Harassment that is!"

"Come on, I can't help it. You just keep looking so … so … edible" Jack wailed as he patted the behind affectionately.

He watched the lovely blush and grinned, happy with the response.

_Baby steps._

Jack changed in the bathroom, coming back to find Ianto snuggled onto the left side of the bed and he stifled a grin of pleasure, he preferred the right and Ianto hadn't forced him to sleep furthest from the door.

Jack slid into the bed and sighed as he was enveloped with warmth.

"Duckernia fathers!" Ianto enthused, "Cool in the summer and warm in the winter. They have a memory charm on them so when they learn our temperature, they adjust automatically."

"But if we get extra hot …" Jack couldn't help it and as rewarded with another blush and, to his delight, a soft smile.

"You are really pushing it!" Ianto chastised.

"And always will!" Jack confirmed, leaning in for a gentle kiss, then he retreated to let Ianto blush furiously into the dimly lit room.

Ianto clicked his fingers, plunging the room into darkness and Jack tried to relax.

Jack listened to Ianto's breathing as he sniffled softly, entranced by the small noises as he settled to sleep.

Jack heard the little cry about an hour later, sliding from the bed and racing into the bedroom to scoop the little boy up.

"Hey, hey. What's all this" Jack crooned as he walked back to the bedroom.

He climbed back into the bed and placed Harry in with them and Ianto muttered in his sleep, reaching for the child.

Jack rubbed the little back as Harry settled again, poor wee thing discombobulated in a strange house.

Ianto hummed softly, cuddling the boy who sighed softly as he felt the most comfort he had ever known.

Jack felt his ire rise, the desire to do to the Dursleys and shoot them for their treatment of this beautiful child.

How could they.

The house felt warm as Jack slid back out in the early hours, heading for the kitchen.

By the time Ianto wandered out with a sleepy child on his hip, breakfast was almost ready.

"Ah, here are my gorgeous men" Jack crowed, placing plates of toast down while he checked the bacon.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto enthused as Harry pointed eagerly at the jam.

The bacon and eggs arrived and Harry squealed when Ianto made a bacon and toast sandwich for him, jigging happily as he chewed on it with big, happy eyes.

"It that good, little Captain?" Jack asked softly, reaching out to wipe crumbs from Harry's chin.

"Yea Fank ooo" caused more crumbs to explode across the table and Jack cringed as he looked at Ianto and then relaxed as Ianto laughed.

"It's OK, it is too good to stop when you need to talk!" Ianto assured the child, "I love bacon!"

"Me too!" Harry enthused, an empty mouth this time.

Ianto looked at him lovingly and Jack was again reminded that he was in the right place at the right time as Ianto reached out to place his hand over Jack's extending the loving smile to him as well.

_Baby steps._


	13. chance meeting?

Registered Owl arrived with the official adoption papers and Jack had watched eagerly as Ianto opened them, then seemed to go a bit light headed.

The more Jack tried to ask what was wrong, the more flustered Ianto became, apologizing. For what? It was only once Ianto was done hyperventilating that Jack picked up the papers and then sat down himself.

He had not known what Ianto had written when requesting them, this was a surprise.

"Jack?" Owen asked and Jack gave a weird noise and blinked. Motioning at the papers.

Owen huffed and snatched the papers, then started to laugh.

"Harry Harkness-Jones, something you two need to be telling us?" he waved the papers at them. "You are both listed as parents!"

"What?" Gwen roared, snatching them off Owen and looking at them with horror. "It must be a wind up!"

Ianto looked up and rose, swiping at her with a small growl, taking the papers and thrusting them back at Jack as he advanced on her.

"What the fuck is that to do with you?" he roared, "Well? If Jack and I are going to raise our child together as a family, it's all the better for him. And maybe for me too! I deserve happiness as well and he … he …"

"Deserves you too" Jack finished for him, saving Ianto from his word fumbling.

"I think it's lovely" Tosh said softly, "I knew you two were trying to find a common step, oh, how lovely. To work with someone, you can talk to and then share your off time with too. Another worker you don't have to lie to."

Owen smiled at her and she realized what she was saying, blushing as she smiled back.

Gwen's eyes narrowed as she felt those little fingers of nastiness stroke the back of her mind, then stood and shook her head to clear it.

"Well, quite a mouthful for him to learn to spell" was all she could think of to say as she watched Ianto blush at Jack.

_How lovely, fucking sweet._

"I wouldn't change Rhys for the world, having a partner outside of Torchwood makes me so much more blessed. He won't die in a weevil attack at three in the morning" she snorted, horrified as she heard herself speak and she slapped her hand over her mouth as Ianto's face darkened.

"Actually, you can lose the person you thought you were going spend the rest of your life with without Torchwood being your fucking workplace!" Owen snarked as he stepped in front of Tosh, "I'm just lucky I get a second chance to find me some fucking happiness."

Gwen gaped as Jack reached out to pat Owen's arm, Katie's death a reminder of the stark reality of mortality for Owen.

"Wizards can die, just ask my brother. Oh, no wait. You can't, he's dead" Ianto snarled, his eyes flaring as he checked that Harry was still out of earshot.

"No, no Gwen. Tell us how you really feel!" Jack snorted, pushing Ianto back.

"I … I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from, sorry" she blustered rushing from the room.

'I know where it came from" Owens snarked, "Same place as the rest of her shit … from her large arse!"

A little giggle told them that someone was now listening and Owen turned to fake glare at him, "Lucky you're a pirate, ya little best!"

Harry perked up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Pirates keep secrets and don't repeat things, like bad words" Owen said, softening as he knelt to ruffle soft hair.

Ianto smiled as he watched but Jack was still frowning.

_What the hell was her problem._

.

.

.

Gwen offered to get lunch, hoping to appease everyone with the right order, then unwittingly stuffing it up by demanding Ianto write it down.

She was almost there when she suddenly wondered if he had set her up and she stopped to read the list, recognizing the meals and then feeling foolish all over again.

She got to the shop and groaned at the long queue then a tall, thin man motioned her ahead of him.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she gushed, stepping up and looking back at him with her best "come to bed" look.

He was handsome in a craggy way, kind of like … birdlike features with a long nose and piercing eyes.

The long blond hair tired back was so white that it had to be a dye job, but still. Ruggedly handsome.

As she paid for the order, she dropped some coins and he scooped to help pick them up, brushing back a strand of her hair as he complimented its healthy shine.

She thanked him again as she left knowing he was watching her as she put a little more work into her hips on the cobbles.

She tried not to look back as she turned the corner but she risked a quick one, pleased to see she still had her attention.

Luscious Malfoy smiled as well as he marked her, literally smelling the Potter spawn on her.

Well, well, well. What a small world, this muggle one is.

He mentally memorized the cow-eyed muggle bitch.


	14. bug in the salad

Lunch was eaten in considerable silence, everyone still chewing over the news … pardon the pun.

Harry chewed thoughtfully as he looked over at Ianto's plate and realized he had something different. Ianto noticed the furtive peering and calmly picked up a dim sum with his chop sticks and placed it on the edge of the plate of hot chips.

Harry leaned forward in his chair and smelt it, his nose so close it almost touched it.

He then poked it with his fork as he rolled it and frowned.

He looked at Ianto who was ignoring him as he spoke with Owen about a file, placing a dim sum in his mouth and chewing while it was Owen's turn to talk.

Harry took a deep breath and did the same, taking a small bite and chewing slowly as he stared into space.

Jack watched with glee as Harry's face changed to one of delight.

"Wow!" he declared once he had swallowed and taken a sip of milk, "Yummy!"

Ianto placed two more on his plate and moved on to the duck instead, allowing Harry to have more than he was used to.

Finished and unable to eat anymore, Harry furtively wrapped the remaining dim sum in his napkin and slid it into his pocket, looking around as he did so.

_Jack thought his heart might break._

"If you really like them, maybe we can have them again tomorrow" Jack said softly and Harry grinned as he nodded.

Ianto had finished mentally accessing the archives and calmly laid his hand, palm up, then let his wand slide from his sleeve, flicking it into existence.

Owen stopped talking to stare at it, then laugh like a child at the circus.

Ianto smiled as he watched Owen crow, not having seen him so excited before so he chose a simple charm, setting the water in all the glasses on the table to dance.

Harry clapped as his milk danced around the rim of his glass, laughing as he looked to Ianto, then Jack for reassurance.

Gwen huffed as she leaned between them, pushing the food aside as she placed a water jug down in front of Ianto.

Empty of course.

Jack frowned as he realized that she had placed it there to get a refill. Like she couldn't do it herself.

_When had it become Ianto's job?_

Suddenly, the milk splashed back down, followed by the water as Ianto rose from his seat, his wand now fully exposed in his hand.

"Where did you get that!" he demanded, making her turn with surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked with genuine confusion.

"That hairclip of a ladybug by your ear, where did you get that!" Ianto was backing away from her, pulling Harry's swivel chair by its back support so Harry swung behind him.

Gwen looked at him and frowned, "For goodness sake! They're just hair-pins! I wear them all the time."

Jack frowned as he looked at her, and then blinked as the shiniest clip seemed to move.

"Ianto?" he said softly, moving to grab Harry from the chair and retreat to the other side of the room.

"Gwen, you need to stay absolutely still" Ianto instructed as he raised his wand.

"What?" she squealed as she started to flounder about, "No!"

"Gwen, do as he says. Stop coming towards me!" Jack demanded, turning Harry towards the wall as Ianto snarled softly.

Owen swore and grabbed at Tosh as Ianto crouched, his features changing and a feral yowl began deep in his throat.

Ianto was now crouching on all fours as his hair grew to cover his face, neck and disappear inside his clothing which seemed to shrink and undulate, only to reappear as fur.

Whiskers sprouted and fangs grew as Ianto transformed into a large, pissed off white tiger.

Gwen was plastered against the back wall of the room, panting with fear as the tiger, the size of a small pony, stalked towards her, chuffing with anger.

Then her clip moved.

She felt in against her scalp and she screamed, slapping at her head as she tried to dislodge it.

Harry was screaming as he clung to Jack and Jack could do nothing but jam the child in the corner and shelter him as best he could, being the wrong end of the room to reach the door.

Owen and Tosh however, ran.


	15. Stomp

Gwen was shaking with shock as she stared at the bug on the floor, still clutching the strands of hair she had ripped from her own scalp in an effort to dislodge it.

It was growing and … glowing.

Ianto's yowl became a high pitched scream as he reached across the clip and hooked Gwen around the waist, spinning her across the room and slamming into Jack.

Jack grabbed her and shoved her in the corner as well and she sobbed as she wrapped herself about the small child, beyond terrified.

Jack turned to his back was to Gwen's, facing out into the room as he screamed Ianto's name.

Ianto was slamming his front paws down on the bug again and again as it started to smoke and Jack realized it was hot.

Ianto was burning himself in an effort to break it.

Owen stumbled into the room, a large photon blaster in his hands and Tosh followed, clutching his shoulders as she shouted instructions.

"Mother fucker!" Owen roared as the weapon fired up, a hum that turned to a scream and Jack swore, lunging across the desk to grab it from him and pressed a button that changed the tone.

He then turned and shout to Ianto, "Tig, jump!"

Ianto didn't hesitate, shooting straight up into the air with only the natural grace a cat can display, leaving the pin exposed and Jack fired.

There was a bright light and smoke as the thing disintegrated, along with a good portion of the flooring.

Ianto landed in the table top, collapsing in a puddle of white fur, only a few streaks of black visible as he panted and shuddered with fatigue.

"God! Ianto!" Jack thrust the weapon back at Owen and climbed onto the table crooning as he stroked the huge head, sliding under it so Ianto's head was in his lap.

"Ianto" Jack sobbed as he watched Ianto convulse.

"Fuck!" Owen dropped the weapon and ran to the table, reaching for the paws.

They were immense, like large serving platters and Owen swore again as he saw the damage.

"Burned, god, I think … it looks like electrical burns. Fucking thing was shocking him" Owen snarled. "Must have been what was stopping it from reaching total capacity, had to keep resetting after each shock."

Tosh was on her phone, wiping away her tears as she shakily told someone on the other end what had happened, then she went to fetch a blanket for Ianto.

"Why isn't he changing?" Owen asked and Jack sighed.

"This level of damage, imagine the damage to human sized hands" Jack finally said softly, "This size, he is fighting the pain but in human form this would be like battery acid."

"Jesus!"

Jack looked over at Gwen, still cradling the boy and told her to stay there.

Then the air undulated and …

POP.

"Ah, Jones!" Snape sighed. "What have you been getting your paws into now, hmm?"

"That thing!" Jack pointed, watching the droll man turn to examine it with open distain.

"What did you destroy it with?" he asked and Owen hefted the gun. "Ah."

"Let me see" he stepped forward and Ianto pulled his paw back with a snarl.

"Oh, come now Jones, you know I have to!" he huffed and Ianto slid the paw back within reach.

"Hmmm. One moment. Aparate!"

POP

"Fuck! Can you do that too?" Owen asked Ianto who blinked slowly.

POP-POP

Snape returned with a woman who gasped and rushed forward, casting as she rubbed something on his paws, then she nodded.

Ianto slowly transformed back to human form, fur becoming clothes and the cuffs of the suit jacket and shirt were badly scorched.

"Thank you Minerva" Ianto whispered.

"Oh dear boy" Professor McGonagall sighed, "you have grown."

Ianto huffed with mirth, then grimaced as he lifted his hands to cradle against his chest.

"What can I do?" Jack asked as he hugged Ianto from behind.

Harry had climbed onto the table and crawled over, weeping as he gently stroked Ianto's arm. Ianto raised the arm and the child scooted into the safety of the men's arms.

"Oh! Potter!" Snape stepped back and Harry peeked out.

"Harkness-Jones" Harry said defiantly, shrinking against his uncle/Taddy.

Snape snorted.

Tosh called her niece back to thank her for passing on the message and wished her well in her NEWTS.

Owen stood in the doorway, blocking Gwen's escape.

The gun on his hip as he stared her down.

 


	16. comfort needed

"But I didn't know" she was howling, showing an ugly face as Gwen's downturned mouth was punctuated with tears.

"Basic training. Fuck, first thing we tell you is to be wary of everything" Owen growled without looking up at her.

"Stop it" Ianto huffed from the sofa as Owen tried to bandage his hands around a terrified toddler who refused to get off Ianto's lap. "I believe her."

"Yeah, well we know who easily the birds can lead you" Owen muttered then swore as Ianto jerked his hands back and cradled Harry, burying his face in the child.

"Nice." Tosh sighed, "Real nice. Bring Lisa into this."

"I didn't' … fuck. Sorry. Come on now give them back" Owen snarled.

"Go fornicate yourself" Ianto hissed, looking up long enough for Owen to see tears.

"Fuck"

"Owen" Jack said calmly, "If you curse in front of our boy one more time I will place my boot so far up your best bit!"

Owen looked chastened as he shrugged and gave in, accepting that Ianto was not going to accept help anymore.

Tosh took his place and held out her hands, rewarded with a partially bandaged hand, "Poor paw."

Ianto took a shuddering breath and kissed Harry's little face.

"Scary" Harry whispered, burrowing onto Ianto.

"Yes, it was" Ianto agreed sadly.

"All gone now baby" Jack soothed, wanted to comfort them both but also feeling like an outsider as they clung to each other.

Ianto solved it by moving on the sofa to let him sit with them and Jack smiled as he slid his arms around them.

"Uncle Jack?" Harry whispered, "Is another bitey bug gonna get Uncle Ianto?"

"No" Jack growled, looking at the damaged hands with anger, "Uncle Jack will make sure no more bugs allowed."

"I will start on extra screenings on the entrance doors and in the lift to detect any and all tech" Tosh assured Jack.

"Wouldn't have shown up. Magic." Ianto sighed.

"What can we do then!" Owen re-joined the conversation as Gwen flopped back in her chair and howled some more.

"I will place some spells about the place that refuses to let in any magic accept me and Harry." Ianto assured him. "An expelling charm should rid us of any negativity as well."

"And your popping pals?" Owen asked as he did a rather good Snape sneer.

"Tough. They will be warned to send a forward message warning me to lift it or they will simply bounce back to where they started." Ianto frowned. "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry" Tosh wailed as she tied the bandage too tight.

"What did the man look like, that touched your hair" Ianto asked.

"Tall. Sort of handsome in a …. Vampire sort of way. White hair." She sniffled and pouted.

"White? Like shocking white, long?" Ianto asked with a growing dread.

Ianto withdrew his wand and touched the bowl of water Tosh was cleaning his hands with and an image of Malfoy appeared.

"Oh my god, you are so clever" Gwen gushed, "Yes. He didn't' look so … severe."

"No, he can play a role very well" Ianto sighed, "This is one of the men who is loyal to the one who killed James and Lily, the one who did that to Harry."

"Great. First contact with the enemy. Cool" Owen huffed as he stomped up and down.

"Stop it, you make me queasy" Ianto sighed, closing his eyes.

"Sorry." Owen stopped and peered at Ianto, "You OK? Pale."

"Tired and in pain, thanks very much" Ianto huffed.

"What can I do?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

"Stop talking to strangers!" Ianto snarled, "God. I will NEVER trust you with my baby at this rate."

Gwen slumped and started to cry again.

"She is naïve; you can't really blame this all on her" Jack defended her as he saw her distress.

Ianto raised and eyebrow and opened his arms enough for Jack to see the little boy was still silently weeping.

"Ah, hell." Jack leaned in to kiss Harry and comfort him.

"This isn't about choosing a side or a bloody team building exercise. She placed our child in danger because she was too busy flirting to notice a potentially catastrophic bomb being placed in her hair!" Owen pointed out.

"Our child?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Well, …. so …. he's ours too!" Owen bristled and Tosh agreed with a mild blush.

"Well, they do say you need a village to raise a child, we have a team" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's forehead.

Gwen looked hopeful and Ianto frowned.

We'll see.


	17. sleep

Jack drove them home, declaring the next two days off for him and Ianto as they left the hub. Owen was left in charge and Gwen started to complain that she was really second… in …. charge …. So …. Oh.

Jack calmly told her that she was not actually second-in-command. Owen was longest serving member.

Owen preened for about five minutes, then quietly reminded Jack that Ianto actually had more years in service under his belt than him and Jack was left with a lot to think about.

Ianto let Harry turn the door key and let them in, happy to see him grinning again.

Ianto headed for his bedroom, so tired that he could barely walk and Jack caught him as he stumbled in the doorway, helping him to the bed and gently undressing him.

Harry was hovering in the doorway, making little noises and Ianto called him over, telling him it was a "All Boys Sleepover" night and Harry climbed eagerly onto the bed to choose his spot.

"You wanna be in the middle?" Jack asked as he pulled Ianto's shirt over his head.

"No, want you to be" Harry answered as he settled on Jack's side with a grin.

"Ah, yay! I get to cuddle both my boys" Jack crooned, half lifting Ianto to get his trousers off.

Ianto shuffled along the bed and climbed in, groaning as he placed weight on his hands.

"Is there nothing more I can do?" Jack asked, wincing at Ianto's obvious pain.

"No Cariad. It's a strong magic that needs to dissipate in its own time" Ianto sighed as he sank into the pillow, "A day or so and I can use them again."

"Poor baby" Jack sighed, dropping his own pants to the floor.

Ianto looked over and smiled, enjoying the boxer shorts being modeled by Jack as they declared "Men at Work".

Jack crawled up the bed so he was between Ianto and Harry, climbing in and then holding his arms out so they could both snuggle against him.

Ianto lay on his back, his hands gently resting on the top of the blankets. Harry snuggled into Jack, his face rubbing against his shoulder as little breaths deepened.

Jack lay staring at the ceiling grinning as he hugged them.

It was early the next morning he felt Ianto shifting and rising from the bed, padding into the bathroom. Guessing why, Jack slid out from under Harry and raced after him, reaching him as he stopped in front of the toilet and looked at his hands with genuine surprise.

"Come on, no shame sweets" Jack soothed, reaching out and pulling at his boxers.

Ianto blushed furiously and looked at the wall and Jack helped him pee, then shake and rehouse the beast.

It suddenly occurred to Jack that this was not the way things were done in the wizarding world. Ianto was incredibly ashamed because he had not been touched. Ever. Not in a sexual way, an intimate way.

Lisa was not part of the wizarding world. Jack got the sudden epiphany that Ianto was indeed a virgin and this was the first time someone else had touched him … down there.

Jack then kissed him gently and whispered that he always enjoyed meeting new mystical creatures.

Ianto's snort of amusement broke the ice and Ianto smiled as Jack kissed him good morning.

They walked back in the bedroom and both took a moment to squee at the little boy who was now starfished across the bed snoring.

"Little bugger" Jack said affectionately as he pulled the blankets over him and Ianto snorted softly.

"Breakfast?" Jack said as he led Ianto out of the room by his robe belt and Ianto giggled softly, wanting to make a horsey noise.

Jack pushed him into a chair and asked to check his hands before starting breakfast and Ianto agreed it was a good idea.

Jack cut away the bandages and was pleased to see that the skin was no longer raw, though still very delicate.

"Looks good" Ianto agreed, flexing the fingers and wincing.

"Wow, that ointment must be special stuff, could make a mint" Jack said as he kissed the freshly grown palm.

"Only works on magicals, also only produced in small doses as the plant involved only flowers once every five years. For her to use it, I must have been burnt to the bone" Ianto said as he held up a hand.

Jack felt slightly sick as he heard confirmation of the extent of the injuries Ianto had suffered to save them.

"I'm still angry with Gwen" Ianto said as he held out a hand for Jack to examine, "Don't re-bandage. I have a pair of soft gloves here somewhere. I don't want the fingers to loose dexterity. With gloves I can still flex them."

Jack went back to the bedroom to search the drawer Ianto had indicated, while contemplating Gwen, and found Harry stretching and yawning.

"Hey stink, ready for breakfast?" Jack asked as he retrieved the white gloves.

He rolled them in his fingers and marveled at the silky feeling. Harry stood on the end of the bed with his arms out, trusting Jack to scoop him up, which he did.

Jack carried him like a sack of spuds under an arm as Harry giggled with delight.

"Hey Uncle, look what I found in our bed! Did one of us fart last night and this fell out?" Jack joked as he popped the little boy in a chair.

"I am the Fart Man!" Harry declared and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Look what you started now!" Ianto growled, then grinned as Harry held out the gloves. "Thank you baby."

Jack placed some toast down, already spread for Ianto and Harry. Harry cooed and thanked him politely, gaining a smile from Ianto.

Then Jack produced the bowls of porridge and raised the spoon to Ianto's mouth.

Ianto knew he should probably feel silly being spoon fed but he kind of liked it and he placed a gloved hand on Jack's arm as they kept eye contact.

"Bowl empty" Harry declared, forcing the men to break contact and Ianto cleared his throat.

"I've had enough Cariad, feed the rest to our little black hole while I decide what to wear today. I don't think a suit will be appropriate with these hands." Ianto rose and hesitated, stooping to kiss Jack, then leave with a soft blush.

"Wow!" Jack said, "I got a kiss!"

Harry goggled, then pouted, "Where's mine!"

"Ah, well that's the good thing about kisses!" Jack said with a sincere face.

"What Uncle?"

"You can give them away" Jack said as he leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry frowned, "Was that from you or Uncle?"

"Well, it was from Uncle, via my lips so I guess it was from us both" Jack said with fingers stoking his chin intelligently.

"Ah!" Harry nodded, accepting it.

"Best kind then. From my Taddy _and_ Daddy!"

Jack forgot to breathe for a moment.

Best kind.


	18. polite payback ... this time

Owen looked up as the new family entered the hub and called out, "Hey stinky!"

"Yeah, I am Mr. Fart Man" Harry sighed theatrically and Owen blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Good morning dumpling" Tosh said as she looked up from the keyboard, "Oh Ianto!"

"Hi" a little hand waved from Ianto's arms.

Gwen was out of her chair and rushing forward, forcing Ianto to step back into Jack.

"Easy Gwen, calm down." Jack warned as he stepped between them, "Ianto needs some space."

"I am so sorry, I couldn't sleep last night, Rhys will tell you, I was so upset" she simpered.

"I got little sleep either" Ianto returned flatly, "My hands couldn't be placed in any position that alleviated the pain."

Gwen stepped back and looked at Tosh and Owen for help, finding frowns instead.

"Look. It's not entirely your fault" Jack began, "But there should be consequences for what happened. Your actions got a teammate hurt, it could have killed Ianto and Harry. Yourself included."

Gwen simpered and sat back down with a look of woe.

"I know Ianto would rather I just let it go and work resume as soon as possible but Ianto isn't the boss. He is however, the senior agent here after me" Jack said as he sat on the sofa and Harry immediately climbed onto his lap and started to play with his braces.

Ianto bemoaned the fact that Tosh had Jack's coat and watched her carefully as she hung it by the main doors. She turned to see him watching and smiled as she softly asked if she had done it right.

He winked back with a grin.

"So." Jack said as he watched Gwen splutter.

"Senior? He's only been here … "

"Longer than you." Owen cut her off, "Longer than me or Tosh. Ianto is twenty-six years old. He's been a Torchwood Operative for eight years. Recruited at 18, right?"

"Yes, I started as a field agent but then tore my kneecap during a Hoax event. I was then moved to the archives where my edidic memory proved a boon." Ianto agreed, "I have been an agent for nine years as I was recruited while seventeen and a half."

"Shit" Owen swore softly, "You really wanted to work for Torchwood, huh?"

"No. I really wanted to get off the streets" Ianto replied calmly, "I left school and went to London following a … family disagreement and was too proud to ask for financial support. Even when my brother would have provided it. From the age of sixteen, I got odd jobs and learnt how to be a good thief. I was an accomplished pick-pocket and cat burglar with the local gang, the Hoodlums."

Harry was now staring at Ianto with wonder.

"Yvonne Hartman became aware of me when I snuck into her Limo and check it for loose change and managed to convince her for almost half an hour that we had a meeting. She was quite taken with my moxie."

"Did she …" Owen waved his hand.

"No. She never knew about my heritage. As Jack can tell you, I am very convincing with my fake IDs and such. In the archives, I found references to my world and I buried them as deep as I could." Ianto shrugged.

"So when Harry lost his parents, you couldn't take him?" Tosh frowned.

"No. Lisa didn't want kids and I was on probation anyway, no time off for a baby." Ianto shrugged.

"Why?" Owen asked. "The probation, what had you done?"

"I sent an item from the secure archives to another base without Hartman's permission." Ianto smiled, "She was so pissed."

"CoffeeKing007!" Jack gasped.

"Yeah. I sent you the Doctor's hand. I read your request and researched it, worried on it and then decided I had to." Ianto smiled as he reached a gloved hand for Harry's cheek, "So when Aldus arrived with the baby, I was on no position to care for him."

"So he comes back now, after her, after you burned you bridges and fucking trees surrounding them as well" Owen snorted.

"Yeah. This time I see a child, a little person not just a baby. Now I see that he needs me more then I need my life."

"We need you too" Tosh said softly, "We all need you."

"Thank you Tosh" Ianto smiled and he raised his hands, "I need you too, at least for the next day or so, to help file."

Tosh laughed softly as she shook her head and Gwen huffed, leaning forward.

"What about me!"

"Probation. Like Jack said. You are to do the lunch runs, coffee runs and basic clean ups. You can input reports for me and do the dishes." Ianto decided, "Jack can help me with the toilet though, he knows how to handle magical creatures apparently."

Everyone tittered as Gwen boggled.

"But ... but they're your jobs!" she finally spluttered.

"No Gwen. Ianto just always did them. Before Ianto we had a roster, everyone took turns. With his hands like that, I think it's your turn." Owen said as Jack rose with Harry in his arms, signaling an end to the meeting.

As Ianto rose to head up to Jack's office, intent on settling Harry with the playthings, he looked back at the bottom of the stairs and Jack walked past him with the child in his arms.

"Oh by the way" Ianto couldn't resist, "Don't forget to feed Myfanwy and clean out Janet."


	19. camping

Ianto felt a stirring in his gut.

All day, he had alternated between calm and mild hysteria.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely in the air.

He wandered up to find Jack telling Harry all about camping.

"Camping?" Ianto asked as he settled on the sofa and Harry rushed over for the lap and cuddle.

"Some strange disappearances, thought we would check it out. Probably nothing but a wonderful chance to enjoy the countryside. Harry has never been camping!" Jack boggled.

"Hmmm. Think I still have my tent somewhere" Ianto frowned, looking at the little boy who was drinking in the conversation. "Family gear, in the lock up."

"Ooooo, magical?"

"You sure it will be safe for the bubba?"

"Ianto. I would never put our boy in danger" Jack said with genuine hurt and Ianto sighed.

That feeling in the bottom of his gut started again.

Rats, gnawing away.

He went to his storage unit and felt a moment of extreme sadness as he stared at his old life, all boxed up.

Do it fast.

Ianto pushed past the boxes, trying to ignore those with Lisa's name on them and near the back he found the camping gear. He ran his hands over the canvas and closed his eyes, remembering her laughter as Padfoot had woken them with his usual finesse. Only came to ask for some Black Family thing he didn't have and he told him the bloody house elf was probably to blame, creepy little prick. Ianto had only started talking to his cousin after the whole drama with the Black side of the bloodline had finally died down.

That had been a good day.

Ianto dragged it out, finding other things with it that might help and he loaded the back of the SUV while Harry slept on in the back seat.

Jack was stalking around the storage complex; sure he might find a good piece of tat someone had thrown into one of the rubbish bins. He returned looking pleased with himself as he showed Ianto a piece of tech he had smelt out. Ianto made the appropriate noises and didn't have the heart to tell him it was an antique coffee grinder.

They got up early and all headed out for the Breacon Barons.

Ianto stepped out of the SUV and watched Owen drag the few simple bags from the back of the vehicle and look at Ianto with confusion while Jack and Harry ran around trying to burn off steam after the ride.

Ianto pulled his kit bag into the middle of the clearing, stopped and did an incantation, stepping back as the tent popped up.

"Brilliant!" Owen scoffed, "Where are the rest of us going to sleep."

"We'll all fit!" Ianto said with surprise and Gwen huffed.

"Well, I want my own tent. I don't want you watching me undress!" she muttered.

Ianto canted his head, then smiled.

Jack knew this meant they had missed something and he stepped into the, apparent, four-person tent.

It was immense, like a bloody Arabian tent.

Jack looked around and then stepped back out.

"I know" Ianto grinned, "Its bigger on the inside, you have no idea how often I heard that growing up."

Jack gaped.

"How?" Tosh asked from inside, her voice echoing.

"A chameleon circuit. Can change the appearance of the tent to anything" Ianto smiled, then frowned at Jack gaped some more.

"Jack?"

"Timelord technology?" Jack spluttered.

"Oh, don't be so silly Jack!" Ianto laughed, "It's magic. Who do you think gave it to them?"

Ianto was still laughing softly as he stepped inside and Jack blinked, then pursued him.

"You know about Timelords?"

"Well, some were magical. A bit up themselves and totally disorganized, mind boggling when they were supposed to be called Timelords but they were always bleating on about timey-wimey shit." Ianto smiled as Harry stroked a corner that was furry blue rabbit fur, complete with a tail here and there.

"Here darling, open this backpack"

Harry's little fingers struggled with the zip but Ianto shook his head when Jack went to help.

Finally, Harry got it open and squealed as the bed sprung out, readymade, complete with a small bedside lamp.

"Oh Taddy!" Harry screamed with excitement as Ianto blinked at the title.

Owen blinked, then grabbed another backpack and made for a corner, crowing as his own bed popped out, "so cool!"

Ianto had found Owen's inner child.

Tosh frowned softly as Gwen pouted and Ianto flicked the wand, creating a wall around a corner for the girls.

"Thanks Ianto" Tosh said as she gleefully picked up a backpack.

"I wanted the red one!" Gwen snarled, snatching it off Tosh and Ianto frowned as he handed Tosh a purple one he knew was far better anyway. It had been Lisa's and he had enchanted it himself.

Gwen needed taking down a peg or two.

And Ianto knew how!


	20. Mr Copperbadge

Ianto wandered around the camp, looking like he was looking at the flowers but he was really enchanting them.

The weird feeling was still there and he didn't like it one bit!

Harry had promised not to leave the safety of the tent, seeing Ianto's annoyance.

Gwen however, blundered past as she called out that she was getting firewood.

"Why?" Ianto asked Owen, "Wizard? Wand? Instant everlasting fire?"

Owen blinked, then laughed, following Gwen to tell her so.

Jack was looking expectantly at a box marked food. Ianto snorted as he tapped it with the wand and it opened, spewing food and goblets of juice.

"Juice?"

"Under-aged child present Cariad" Ianto said softly, leaning in for a tentative kiss.

Then came the blood curdling scream from Gwen.

"Tosh! Stay with Harry!" Jack yelled as he and Ianto ran for the source of the sound.

They found Owen holding her, her face pressed into his shoulder as she shook with shock.

Jack walked over to where Owen was pointing and made a noise of disgust, a dead body was laid out for all the world to see.

"Oh god" Ianto gasped, "Harry. God, you said it was safe!"

Jack looked horrified and turned to apologize when Owen swore.

"Isn't that our SUV?" Owen asked with wonder, "Gwen? You did remove the keys after you charged your cellphone, right?"

They ran but it was too late, the SUV was bouncing along, heading for the camp and the tent that had a sleeping tot and Tosh within.

Owen screamed with horror as it bore down and Ianto simply sighed, shaking his head.

The sound of the SUV hitting the invisible barrier was like a tank hitting a brick wall.

Ianto cringed as he thought of the damage to his beloved SUV, codenamed Copperbadge.

Ianto shook his head again as two men stumbled from the doors, falling to their knees as they tried to shake off the whiplash.

The one from the passenger side started to scream as the dandelions grew into triffid like creatures, snapping and waving as their leaves entwined around him, squeezing.

The driver ran.

Ianto canted his head.

"Mr. Copperbadge, engage"

The SUV spluttered into life, lurching back and Ianto grimaced as the grillwork and front bumper came away.

It then surged forward and chased the man who was looking back over his shoulder with a look of true horror.

"Run motherfucker!" Owen laughed as he slapped his thigh, "Christine has nothing on Copperbadge!"

Ianto hoped his child didn't see, wondered if the blood would wash off or need a cleaning charm and also, he wondered if Harry was hungry yet.

Finally, the SUV finished its little job and purred back to rest by its damaged parts.

Ianto flicked his wand as he strode past and Owen stood with an open mouth, watching with glee as the whole thing shook like a great wet dog, the dents un-crumpling and the bumper following the grill back to its original position.

"Cool" Owen breathed.

The man was now being calmly consumed by the triffid dandelions and Owen was torn, finally allowing his botanist brain the satisfaction of watching.

Harry?

Still asleep in his little bed, oblivious to what had happened as Tosh rose, throwing her arms around Ianto as she showed her relief.

"Jack?" Ianto swung to address him, "I want to go home. Right now. Whatever this is, either you deal with it without me, or you pass off to Unit. These are just men, not our jurisdiction anyway."

"Agreed" Jack said, pulling out his phone as Ianto sat on the side of the bed.

"Do we have to go home?" Harry asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Aw. Ianto? We're here now, safe and sound." Jack pouted to match Harry as he finished to call and sat on the bed, "Please? We didn't even get the fire let alone roast marshmallows. No fair!"

Harry harrumphed to match Jack and looked imploringly at Ianto. "Only species in the universe that does camping. You should embrace your uniqueness!"

"Damn!"

Jack grinned as he scooped Harry up, "Come on stink, let me show you how to prepare a fire pit!"

Ianto watched them rush off and smiled softly.

Camping might not be so bad.

Gwen scowled as she slumped onto her bed.

Smaller and harder than Tosh's pretty purple one.

How the hell had that happened?


	21. Tears before bedtime?

Ianto magiced the fire and Jack soon had Harry holding a stick gleefully as he watched the marshmallow die a horrible death by flame.

Jack was laughing as he got another one ready, hopefully an edible one.

Owen had insisted checking Tosh, his own hands shaking as he reassured himself that she was OK and Gwen sulked on her bed for most of the evening.

Finally, Harry started to struggle to stay awake and Ianto gently lifted him into his arms and walked into the tent.

Gwen was standing in the middle of the tent with her back to him. Her hands were on her hips and he could feel her anger filling the vast space.

"Gwen?" he said softly, startling her anyway, "Would you like to help me settle baby?"

Gwen's face changed as she looked at the sleeping tot and she immediately let her anger go, rushing for the bed and folding it back.

They removed his shoes and Ianto tucked him in, leaning over to kiss a little head.

"He is so precious" Gwen gushed.

"I nearly lost him today." Ianto said gently, looking into her face.

Gwen blinked, then looked back down at the baby.

"If my incantations had failed, my wee boy would have been mowed down like a rabbit on a country road. The wheels would have crushed this little body, hopefully without him waking enough to know the agony of a slow death due to crush injury" Ianto hissed.

Gwen swallowed and looked horrified.

"My little boy would fit in a coffin I could carry myself, just here" Ianto looked down as he cupped his arms, "In me own two arms. Me precious little life. Sniffed out. Because his aunty was on a snot and was careless."

Gwen opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut again as Ianto raised a finger.

"Not finished' he warned.

Gwen sat back on her heels and waited

"I could turn you into a toad, a spider or even … nothing at all. I could evaporate you into the cosmos. Erase all memory from this and that you even existed." Ianto said calmly like discussing the weather, "I probably wouldn't have to bother with all that with Rhys. He would recover quickly. Move on to a more loving mate. One who wanted to be a mother to his children."

Ianto stroked a little head as his child sniffled in his sleep.

"You see Gwen; I am a wizard. A very powerful one. I abandoned that life and hid amongst you muggles. You've seen planet of the apes, right? You understand evolution?" Ianto sighed and looked at the fur wall, "You are like cattle. Like sheep and we are the wolves. We could wipe you out, destroy whole swathes of humanity without too much effort. The thing is, unlike you muggles, we don't usually do the whole genocide thing."

Gwen rose and brushed off her clothes as she listened, fear making her hands shake.

"I would like to be friends, would love you and Rhys ot be important in my child's life but if you fuck with me and mine one more time…" Ianto leaned in close, "I will end you."

Ianto turned to leave and found Jack standing inside the doorway listening. He raised his head defiantly and stared Jack down.

"It's OK babe" Jack whispered, 'You just saved me a similar speech. Of course mine was not so calm."

Ianto nodded and walked past Jack, pausing to place a hand on his arm.

"We'll be out in a minute sweet" Jack promised and Ianto nodded, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Jack swivelled to watch him walk back towards the fire.

"You know Gwen" Jack slowly pivoted back to her, "He is only holding back for me because he knows you are important to me. He wants nothing more right now than to turn you to fucking dust for endangering our boy."

"I am sorry" she finally spoke.

"One day, that won't cut it" Jack said sadly as he started to leave, "One day Gwen, if need be, I will put you down myself."

Gwen stared after him with shock, then looked down at the sleeping child.

Was that too harsh?

If this were her child would she be so fierce?

To Gwen's sorrow, she found the words justified and she walked slowly back to the fire with the knowledge that she was more lacking in character than she had known.

Tosh looked up and smiled softly, sliding along the log to make room and Gwen smiled her thinks.

She sat looking at the flames and reviewing her attitude long into the night.

Ianto didn't look at her once.


	22. courtship rituals

They had returned the next morning with an overly enthusiastic camping lover, joined by Owen in their pleas for another trip soon.

They were now settling back into a routine, still a bit shaken by the village that had turned out to be cannibals according to the radio chatter they listened in on the drive home, glad Harry slept through it.

Glad it was Unit who stumbled into it. Apparently, they lost a few people before decimating the village and those who had been too silly to give up and die quickly.

That was two days ago and they were finally back to a normal day. If you could ignore Owen's stomping overhead as he and Harry played monsters in the attic. Those two had bonded something fierce, not that Ianto minded. About time Owen let his heart grow a bit.

Ianto found the gold envelope under his pillow as he straightened the bed.

His hands shook as he reverently plucked it from the fold in the sheet and stroked it with his fingertips.

His name was written in Jack's pretty handwriting.

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed and swallowed back tears as he looked at the courting card.

Then he gently slid out the message on white card with a hand drawn picture of an owl that winked back, the writing beneath the creature containing the message of intent to court.

Ianto wanted to read it but his eyes were too wet.

He wept quietly as he held the letter of 'hoot-a-woo' and tried to swallow down his memories of past regret.

Jack had been waiting impatiently for him to find it and peeked around the doorframe as he hoped he remembered the rituals of courtship in the wizarding world.

He was horrified to see the tears and rushed in, engulfing Ianto as he crooned softly and wiped the tears away. He thought he had erred with the humorous card, instead of the more traditional one.

"I was sixteen." Ianto said softly, "On the cusp. James' class were doing the courtship cards and everyone was in high spirits. Then Russ had to spoil it by dropping one in my plate. James was so livid."

"You were sixteen? I thought it was between the ages of seventeen and twenty that they declared those they wished to take under their wing." Jack frowned.

"I had been advanced a year so I was only one beneath James" Ianto shrugged, "Russ found a loop-hole."

"Russ?"

"First of all, you had to be a true blood. No mud-bloods allowed. You had to be in the age range, via stage of learning and didn't have to be of the same house." Ianto sighed softly, "They would do the NEWTS, have a feast as everyone showed relief before Christmas came to break us all up. Then those of high standing would announce their intent to court. It would mean we all went on holiday with the knowledge that we were returning to re-shuffled houses. Our families would meet or disagree so upon the return there would be both acceptances and rejections. Those being courted had different rules and allowances given to allow evening meals together and even passes to walk in the grounds before lights out. Chaperoned, of course. This was not a sexual thing, although it sometimes became one later in life, once the two had spent a couple of years getting to know one another."

"And if there was no spark?" Jack asked, trying to remember what he had learned himself about the rigidity of the wizarding world.

"Then they would part as lifetime friends, the older having someone who would care for them when old and the younger gaining knowledge and teachings only the suitor could provide" Ianto nodded, smiling softly now.

"So, you were under age" Jack said, returning him to the story.

"James crowed that he was only doing it because he could not have Lily. That he only chose me as his … he said concubine … so he could fuck the next closest thing" Ianto hung his head, "Right there in the main hall with everyone watching."

"Russ took it back, snatched it out of my hand with such force that he broke one of my fingers" Ianto hand up his hand, "it didn't even hurt at the time. James had already wounded me. I was marked. A rejection before courtship had formally started, no contract even started."

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed softly.

"I was so ashamed. I couldn't even defend myself as it was an unsealed courtship. I spent the rest of the term in total misery while everyone ostracized me, and Russ stalked me like a spurned lover. I spent Christmas in the school, refusing to go home with James. It was the beginning of our real fighting. Russ tried again the next year and even had a contract of intent for me to look over, but James and I were already melting down and James again said it was only to spite him as he ritualistically burned it before I could even open it. Russ is not a bad man, just … intense and dry-witted" Ianto looked up and smiled, lighting the room. "I didn't even think of him as … well. He was a good friend. Once. Would have been a brilliant mentor, given my heritage. It was never the same."

"Russ. Have I met him?" Jack wondered.

"Yes, you have" Ianto sniffled, "Everyone calls him by his family name. Snape."

Jack gaped at him.

"The tall one with the lank hair that seems to wraith about in the shadows?" Jack asked. "The one who came when you were hurt?"

"He is into the dark arts" Ianto defended him, "He is just a bit Asperger-ish. He hates attention but is a brilliant teacher."

"Sounds like you accepted his offer" Jack said, trying not to sound angry.

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled, "If you've not guessed my virginity by now, then you truly are slipping in your old age."

"What?" Jack looked up with surprise.

"You don't have to do this" Ianto said, clasping the card to his chest as he spoke, betraying his pleasure in the gift.

"I know I'm not a true-blood or of high standing, but you are. I want to do this right" Jack pouted.

"Jack" Ianto rolled his eyes, "We share a bed already. Now you want to court me? You really want to do things arse about face?"

"I want you! Until the last star burns out" Jack replied with honesty on his eyes.

"Oh!" Ianto grinned with delight, "Really?"

"I'm not the only one slipping when to comes to reading the signs" Jack said as he placed a hand on Ianto's knee, "If I need to cock my leg and pee on you to show how determined I am to be yours, I will!"

Ianto screwed his nose up at the image, then started to laugh.

Jack relaxed as he saw the gift reverently placed in the drawer of Ianto's things.

Then Ianto removed a pad and pen, writing something and placing it on the bed with a soft blush, then rushing from the room.

Jack plucked the piece of paper up, knowing this was a game as they were not adhering to the rules of public gifts with witnesses. Their ages were out of the official range as well, but knowing he had missed out on even experiencing it broke Jack's heart.

He wasn't a wizard anyway so none of this was real, but he knew it meant something to Ianto.

To do this right.

Jack so wanted to get it right, for all of them.

He took a deep breath and unfolded the crisp white paper, reading what had been written in purple ink from the pen Harry had given his uncle/Taddy gleefully the night before.

**Accepted.**


	23. rose for a rose

Jack started that same day, a single red rose left on the pillow.

Ianto stood fingering the petals as he started at it with wonder.

Jack had come to bed and kissed him gently before settling on his own side and Ianto settled for his own slumber.

When Jack started to sing, soft and sweet, Ianto held his breath as he tried not to interrupt.

Next morning, Jack had breakfast ready and a child fully dressed and ready to go, the hub already clean as Tosh nervously greeted them.

Once Jack had finally taken Harry up to settle him, Gwen and Tosh cornered Ianto in the kitchen.

"So Jack called me last night" Gwen started it off, "Must have been almost bloody midnight."

"Must have been just after me!" Tosh agreed.

"Said he would like it if we cleaned the hub up for you, made an extra effort!" Gwen continued.

"Said you were courting" Tosh teased.

Ianto turned with a soft blush and they both gasped, "No!"

"Jack had issued an intent to court me and I accepted the terms" Ianto said softly.

"What are the terms?" Owen asked and Ianto spun to look at the man who had been standing in the doorway listening.

"That he would do all he could to make me happy, until the last star burns out" Ianto sighed softly, then smiled and turned to the coffee machine.

"But you live together, share the same bed!" Gwen said with confusion.

"We are chaste" Ianto turned back, "In my culture there is not usually sex before marriage. Traditionally, there is a lot of rules and procedure to a courtship."

"But Jack isn't a wizard!" Owen pointed out.

"Exactly, so he doesn't have to, I told him that but he knows I missed out on the whole bonding thing, a family problem took me out of the whole courtship ceremonies" Ianto said softly.

"So, this is more of a … symbolic thing" Owen nodded as he tried to understand.

"Yes. I think he knows I will say yes, even if he does it wrong, which by the way, he isn't!" Ianto gushed at Tosh, "He is being so romantic. The card of intent under my pillow, a rose on the pillow when I went to bed and this morning …"

Ianto stopped talking and looked furtively around, the team crowding in close to listen.

This morning!" Ianto whispered, "there was this new tie sitting with the clothes I'd laid out last night!"

Owen leaned back, "A bloody tie!"

"Owen look!" Ianto said as he fingered the silk, "It's perfect!"

"Mate. If a tie can make ya a bit creamy you have been missing out!" Owen sighed, wandering off.

"I think it's romantic" Tosh said as she clutched Ianto's hands with a soft giggle.

"So what are you supposed to do?" Gwen answered.

"We have to do a public declaration, so I'm thinking … lunch?" Ianto wrung his hands.

"Hey." Gwen paced her hands over his, "Tell us what is supposed to happen and we will be right there!"

Ianto grinned as he started to whisper to them.

.

.

.

"Hey Boss!" Owen strode into the office and flopped into a chair.

"Owen!" Jack said back as he made a notation in a file.

"Our resident wizard is gushing all over the place" Owen said as he regarded Jack, "Seems to think you are declaring intent to marry."

Jack stopped writing and looked up as he slapped the file shut, "Problem with that?"

"Jack, this is you. Mr Lothario. You expect me to believe that you are just going to settle down with a readymade family?" Owen snorted, "Jesus. He all but said he's a virgin!"

"He is" Jack shrugged, "He's old blood. One of the high families. They are very staunch in their rules. The fact that a muggle like me is even in the running is an anomaly. I want to get it right."

"Muggle."

"Non-magical person. Real-world. Not of wizard genealogy. A muggle."

"I never knew there were different species of humans" Owen frowned.

"Full bloods, mixed bloods are rudely called mud-bloods and non-magical are muggles. Then there are dwarves, giants, cyclopes, centaurs, and other magical creatures with humanoid features" Jack sighed, "The magical world is quite divergent."

"Tell me something" Owen shuffled forward and looked around furtively, "Are there unicorns?"

Jack blinked, then started to laugh.

"Don't be silly, unicorns aren't real. Dragons however…" Jack stopped laughing and leaned forward, "Real bastards to train!"

Owen wasn't sure if he was joking or not.


	24. Brace yourself

They all entered the meeting room and stood gaping with wonder at the transformation.

The walls were swathed with tapestries and two large candelabras seemed to float in mid-air over the table.

Ah, the table.

Groaning with food and wonderfully huge goblets.

Harry hooted as he pushed past and climbed into Jack's chair as he reached for a turkey leg.

Jack laughed softly and broke it off, settling the boy in the chair and kissing his little head as he added some candied yams.

Ianto stood to one side with his wand, flicking it to bring the candles up, illuminating the room even more.

"Wow, beautiful!" Tosh sighed as white and green roses grew from the tablecloth to form a centerpiece.

Ianto then moved to his usual chair and made a small noise in his throat as a throne-like chair appeared between his and Harry's.

"For me?" Jack said in a hushed voice as he ran his fingers over the silky covering.

Ianto looked bashful as he nodded and Jack quickly pulled out Ianto's chair and motioned for him to sit.

Ianto sat and motioned everyone else to as well.

The girls each took a goblet and tasted, gasping at the taste.

"OH GOD!" Owen crowed as he drank from his, "THIS IS HONEYMEAD!"

"Nonalcoholic!" Ianto said softly, "We are on duty."

Jack grinned blindingly as he held out his plate to accept some turkey.

Ianto served everyone and then they began to eat. The two women watching furtively.

"Jack" Ianto said, and Jack looked up from his almost empty plate.

"I hereby publicly declare my choice of suitor" Ianto sad more calmly than he felt, "I choose Jack as my intended erastes."

Owen raised an eyebrow and Tosh whispered, "Mentor or master."

"So what does that make Ianto?" Owen hissed back.

"My eromenos, or prodigy" Jack grinned.

"Does this mean you're going to start wandering around in a toga?" Owen rolled his eyes and made a display of flopping on the table as Ianto giggled softly.

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it …" Jack teased.

"Captains don't wear sheets!" Harry said and everyone giggled as they remembered wee ears listening.

"No, that's right. But we do play!" Jack said seriously as he filled Harry's glass with milk.

"Thank you Daddy" Harry said as he reached for it and Jack felt his heart swelling with pride.

"That's my boy" he crooned.

"Do I get a special name too?" Harry asked innocently, a milk moustache in observance.

"Oh sweetling" Ianto gushed.

"Yes, you do!" Jack cleared his throat and looked around the table.

"Let it be known, from this point forward Ianto is to be my intended. Harry is to be my …" Jack thought quickly, "…Optio!"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A lieutenant. Like the man who will tell my army what I want done" Jack said, "An important thing to be."

"So I can tell Uncle Owen if you need a file he has or something!" Harry asked.

"Yes! Or fetch Taddy or Aunty Gwen for me." Jack grinned, "Or tell Uncle Owen I want the SUV ready to roll for a call-out."

"Wow!" Harry's eyes bugged as he considered, "I'm a Lieutenant!"

"Cool" Owen said softly, with a wink at Jack.

"I'm so glad" Tosh said softly, "We needed one of those!"

"Oh dear" Gwen sighed, "He doesn't have a uniform."

Harry froze, his spoon half way to his mouth and his eyes rolled to Ianto.

"Yes. He does need one. Jack is the Captain and he is the lieutenant. Hmm. We'll have to think about that." Ianto said teasingly.

"I want braces! Red!" Harry demanded, "And a waistcoat too! With the braces over top!"

Tosh giggled as Ianto looked scandalized at the thought.


	25. uncle

Harry looked at the man who was staring back at him, long flowing robes that brushed the floor as he paced.

Jack mentally chastised himself for not remembering the proper protocols for meeting an intended's family, the surprise arrival of what must be a high standing wizard way too intimidating to think straight.

"Uncle Alphard?" Ianto stood in the doorway with a look of open horror.

"Ah! Hello boy" the man turned to address him.

"What can I help you with?" Ianto asked politely as he looked over at Harry.

"I received notification of an intent to court" the man said ominously, "A muggle?"

"Uncle, I …"

"Not that I'm judging, mind!" he turned to smile softly, "You know I've married one."

"Uncle, the family thinks you are dead. Sirius was quite upset, especially when he learned of the money you left him. I was unsure if I should tell him of your muggle life. You really should contact him, if it's possible."

"Nonsense. A man can choose a new life, you of all people should know that nephew." He snorted.

"How are you related?" Jack asked.

"My grandfather Cygnus was a Black. Uncle Alphard here was notoriously burned off the Black Family Tapestry. As am I, I believe." Ianto said calmly.

Alphard snorted with an eye roll Jack knew very well.

"Uncle, why are you here!" Ianto repeated.

"An Intent to Court, I wanted to see what he looked like!" Alphard said as he turned to look at Jack again, "Not bad, boy!"

"Uncle" Ianto admonished, then smiled softly.

"And so this is our young Harry, is it?" he pointed to Harry, who squeaked.

"Yes, this is James's son" Ianto motioned Harry closer, "Sirius is his godfather."

"So Jack," Alphard turned back to Jack, "I've seen you somewhere before!"

"Dumbly's! You were in the blue togs!" Jack laughed, "Gods, I thought you looked familiar. Wow, that must have been about forty years back."

"Yes. About that. You've aged well!" he frowned as he stepped forward to examine Jack's face.

"Ah. Well, I don't age much" Jack smiled back politely.

Alphard stepped back and frowned.

"Has Ianto explained our family bloodline?" he finally asked, "We are a long line of death eaters?"

"Death eaters?"

"Uncle!" Ianto snapped, "You know I …"

"You have the potential to be something great. You have the potential to be the Dark Lord and yet you choose to …"

"UNCLE!"

"Dark Lord? Like Star Wars?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Where do you think the idea came from, stop talking Jack, Uncle please stop talking about what will not come to pass." Ianto snarled, "I do not have the Three Deathly Hollows!"

"Actually you do have the cloak. You were given it when James died." Alphard said quietly.

"What?" Ianto remembered some boxes that he placed straight into the storage bins without opening them.

"Shit."

"Yes. Albus had it but I was not pleased about it, I insisted it be sent on to you." Alphard smiled, "I also believe you have an elder wand?"

"Yes, but … what?" Ianto frowned, "I've always had this wand."

"No, actually you haven't. That is not your original wand is it?" Alphard asked.

"No, James broke my first wand and I … well, I didn't want James to get in trouble so I went through Dumbledore's box of wands from dead or de-cloaked wizards he keeps under his desk. Fawkes seemed to like this one, encouraged me to … oh. Lord! It did meld to me the moment I touched it, better than my original one. I have it don't I!"

"That phoenix is such a little stirrer, isn't he!" Alphard laughed. "You have two of the three hallows."

"Yes but it is means nothing!" Ianto snarled, "You might as well say I have the tail hair of a unicorn to wrap around my manhood in order to ensure impregnation for all the good it would do!"

"Actually, I can have babies!" Jack felt duty bound to point out.

Everyone turned to gape at him.

"Wait. Unicorn hair? Dumbly lied to me?" Jack gasped, "I could really ride a bloody unicorn all along?"

"You have just learnt that I am of the most powerful bloodline, could potentially be the Maser of Death and all you caught from that is that unicorns exist?" Ianto sighed.

"Do they come in different colors?" Jack gushed, "Oh gods, I want to ride a pink unicorn!"

Ianto laughed as his great uncle looked closer at the man who was pulling Ianto in for a kiss.

Seems Ianto was not the only one who might be able cheat death.

Or keep a secret.


	26. should have the t-shirt

Ianto slumped against the wall as his Uncle disappeared up the chimney, then turned to Jack.

"That was awkward!" he said calmly.

"Is he gone?" a little voice asked and Ianto turned, opening his arms so Harry could run to him.

"I know he seems scary, that's a powerful magic around him" Ianto said softly, "He will not be scary anymore, next time he will seem like a normal person."

"Like you?" Harry asked and Ianto smiled.

"Yes darling, normal, like me" Ianto crooned.

"No, I mean not so powerful scary after a while" Harry said with big eyes.

Ianto laughed and looked to Jack, then his laugher died as he looked back at Harry.

"I felt scary?"

"No, not scary. Just … sort of … huge. Really big like you filled the whole room" Harry said softly, "Hagrid told me you would, I wasn't scared!"

"Well I never" Ianto huffed.

"So, will he be back?" Jack asked with wide eyes like Harry's as they both looked imploringly at Ianto.

"Uncle will probably return to startle you if he can" Ianto sighed, "Don't show fear. He loves pretending to be scary!"

Harry giggled at the scary face Ianto made, complete with claw-like hands and reached for a hug.

Ianto kissed his little face and crooned as he rubbed his back, then rose and handed him off to the other one pouting for a kiss.

"You are incorrigible!" Ianto murmured as he kissed him and hummed.

"Unicorns!" Jack enthused as he hugged the little boy like a teddy bear and Ianto laughed.

"Maybe, if you're lucky" Ianto conceded, "I'll send an owl to Hagrid and ask."

Ianto walked through to the kitchen to make everyone a snack, something guaranteed to calm the nerves as he mundanely buttered slices of bread and hummed softly.

He was half way through the second sandwich when it suddenly occurred to him what had happened and he groaned softly, mentally going through a list of family members who might react.

This was not good.

He finished the two sandwiches as he had no appetite for one himself, added some fruit that he knew would be ignored and glasses of milk.

He carried the plates through and placed them down then returned with the milk, sitting to watch the two of them eat and hum as they looked at each other and swapped the other half of their sandwiches with each other without speaking.

Ianto felt himself relax as he watched his little family and he realized that it didn't matter. He was out here in muggleland, he had a loving partner wooing him and a beautiful little boy who was already calling him Taddy.

If his family want to start, bring it on.

God, Jack could take them.

Ianto grinned and Jack looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I have an unpleasant cousin with an un-healthy disgust of muggles" Ianto said softly, "She might show up to have a go at you. I was just thinking about how you would confuse the hell out of her."

"Really?" Jack grinned.

"Mad as a bloody hatter, that one!" Ianto laughed, "She was always a couple sandwiches short of a picnic."

"Let her come!" Jack huffed, "I will walk through the fires of Geroldren for you, what's a mad bitch or two!"

Ianto looked at Harry who was frozen with his sandwich half way to his mouth.

"Oops" Jack squeaked.

"Potty-mouth Daddy!" Ianto growled.

"Oh, I like that!" Jack grinned and Ianto rolled his eyes as he sighed and shook his head.

"You're incorrigible, you are!"

"Might need to get t-shirts made" Jack quipped, "Captain Jack "incorrigible" Harkness, what do you think bub? That could be my pirate name. Arrrrrrr, here be Captain Incorrigible!"

Harry snorted the milk out of his nose as he laughed and Ianto rose to get his own sandwich, finding his appetite had returned as fear vacated the space in his gut.

Let the mad bitch come, indeed.

Ianto grinned and started to giggle as he envisioned her face.

Captain Incorrigible would be a surprise.


	27. All he needs

Ianto was doing the laundry when he found it.

A small lump in one of Jack's pockets that moved around in the fabric as Ianto tried to figure out what it was.

He slid his hand into the pocket and withdrew a small jade cat, the size of a cigarette lighter.

Ianto cooed as he held it up to the light, the translucent green cat was beautiful.

He slid it into his own pocket and continued the wash, then started the machine and walked back through to the main room where Harry and Jack were coloring on the floor.

"Cariad?"

Jack looked up with a wide grin, "you doing the washing again? Still not magicing it?"

"Jack, it's not called magicing!" Ianto sighed, then grinned lovingly.

"Is too" Jack said petulantly, then resumed coloring his portion of the poster sized print.

"Cariad" Ianto tried again.

"Hmmmm?"

Ianto leaned forward and placed the jade cat on the corner of the picture and Jack grinned, "There it is!"

"Pretty" Ianto said as he reached out and stroked Jack's smooth cheek.

"Me or kitty?"

"Both" Ianto crooned, leaning in and kissing Jack gently.

"Good. I got it for you!" Jack said as he looked back at the coloring pens.

"Oh"

"What? Wrong gift?" Jack looked worried.

"No, no, it's just … pretty" Ianto gushed.

Jack grinned happily as he watched Ianto stroking the little figurine with glee, wandering around the room to find the right spot.

A shelf was cleared out and the cat placed pride of place in the middle. Ianto looked at it and Jack saw how his fingers shook as he turned it slightly to let more sunlight shine through.

Jack filed it away, now sure he had chosen a good gift of affection.

Over the next few days more cats were added to the shelf of varying sizes and Ianto showed increasing glee with the discovery of each one.

Jack would place them places Ianto would be sure to find them. On the coffee machine, in the fridge, in the underwear drawer, even one on the corner of the bathtub.

Then came The One!

A white jade tiger, crouching to look at a small ladybug on its paw.

It had been finely carved and hand painted with pale grey stripes added, the red and black on the bug and tiger nose, but the blue eyes were the real high point.

This one, Jack placed in the middle of the dinner plate along with a blood red rose to match the lady bug.

It was the size of an apple and twice as sweet.

Harry saw it and cooed as he reached out to touch the little gift.

"Thank he'll like it?" Jack whispered and Harry grinned back with a face full of love.

His Daddy and Taddy were courting, they loved each other.

Ianto carried the casserole through and paced it on the heat-proof mat, then looked at his plate.

"Oh!" Ianto dropped the serving spoon and clasped his hands together as he knelt to look at the tiger at eye level, "Oh Jack!"

"Do you like it darling?"

Ianto looked up and Jack saw tears as Ianto carefully gathered it into his hands and he sat for a while just cradling it.

"I saw it and thought of you." Jack said softly, "Looks cold until you hold him and then feel the warmth, see the real hidden beauty. These eyes see into your very soul."

Ianto smiled and carefully placed it on the table, then his wand slid down and he tapped it.

The tiger rose, stretched and yawned as Harry boggled from his chair.

The little tiger then nosed the lady bug, which scuttled up onto his back and he jumped across the table like a kitten playing and bowed before an enthralled Jack.

"Oh wow" Jack breathed as it gave a low purring noise and rubbed its head against his hand, then walked back to its first position, the lady bug sliding down to its paw once more as it solidified again.

"Oh Taddy!" Harry squeaked, "Do it again!"

"Maybe another time, if you're good!" Ianto laughed, "It was very naughty. Using magic for a non-magical person's amusement, but Daddy doesn't really count as he has his own special magic."

"Yeah!" Harry smiled innocently, "He has us!"

How can you argue with that?


	28. shopping

Ianto was glad he had thought to place an enchantment spell on the house, the same as the hub.

He knew his Uncle wouldn't be rude next time and Sirius was not one for visiting. As he didn't really want any other family dropping in he made sure they would bounce back.

That done, he promptly forgot all about it.

The little cat collection was growing and he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt, finding them in such odd-ball places that sometimes had him giggling.

When he found the latest offering, a little cat with a woebegone look next to the empty milk carton he couldn't help but squeal with delight.

There were ones that hung from pot plants, ones that climbed the wall and some that lay in the floor with their little paws up.

Jack and Rhys had put up more shelves and he now had a real collection.

Ianto had even named a few, not that he was going to admit to it.

Was quite cute though.

Moses didn't much care about the new arrivals, knowing he could smite then if he wanted to. The fact they pleased his feeder was their only redeeming feature.

Ianto did wonder if it was getting out of hand when he found a kitty shaped pillow on the bed but when sheets with little cat eyes appeared the next day, it all seemed to fit quite nicely.

The soft toy baby tiger was cute too.

He picked up the car keys to go to get some shopping and the yelling and screaming of the mad ones echoed as they ran for the SUV, Jack hitting it first, so hard that he fell over and crowed that he had won while Harry landed on top of him.

Like bloody dogs, these two.

Rattle the keys and off they go!

Ianto giggled as he watched Jack push the trolley, then lean so he and Harry coasted along.

Leaving them to get the things they didn't need, Ianto looked at his list and began to shop with the basket over his arm.

As they screamed past, he would empty the basket and then let them go, easier that way as the tantrum could be quite fierce.

Even Harry had been impressed by it.

He became aware of silence.

The first indicator that there was a problem.

Last time it went quiet like this the trolley had mowed down a display of soup cans but he hadn't heard a crash of destruction this time.

He looked down the first aisle and breathed deeply as he saw a couple of rolls of toilet paper slowly rolling towards him.

_OK, they're been down here already._

Ianto picked up the rolls and added them to the basket, sighing as he turned and walked around the next shelf.

A bottle of fizzy, sat upside down on its lid and Ianto marveled at the skill required to get it to balance like that.

_Quite clever really._

Into the basket.

He canted his head as he listened for anything.

_Nope._

He walked down the next aisle and found a popped bag of crisps scattered about. He cringed as he retrieved the half bag, he would pay and apologize.

Good thing they liked the idiots, the whole staff wrapped around their fingers.

As he trudged along, Ianto wondered if they thought Jack was special needs or something. Maybe he should get him one of those crash helmets.

He was snorting as he rounded the shelf to call out, then froze at the sight that greeted him.

Harry was still in the trolley but he had stood to climb out, clutching Jack's coat as he hid his upper body in the folds and just his legs and feet still visible around the Captain who stood in hero pose with his Webley drawn, even from behind Ianto knew he was sneering without any sign of fear at the person blocking the aisle ahead.

The hand reaching behind, to grab at Harry's shirt and pull him all the way behind him gave away the fear though, telling Ianto is was not good.

Ianto took a tentative step forward, now able to pick up the low growl in Jack's throat.

Ianto could feel the air crackling and his hair started to stand up on the back of his neck as he smelt old magic in the area.

Ianto stepped to the left and looked at the cause of the disruption.

He looked straight at one of the last people he wanted to see.

His cousin was defiantly staring Jack down, unaware Ianto was even there.


	29. hello La Strange

Bellatrix Lestrange stood with her head held high, like her wand and Ianto was appalled to see that she was in full view of the muggles watching her display.

Ianto was calm as his wand slid down and he stepped forward, attracting her attention and she sneered at him as she watched him approach.

"Hello cousin" she said with a sarcastic grin.

"Bella" Ianto said with a mild smile, "I love your hair. So wild!"

He took a moment to watch Jack complete the action of taking the child into the back of the coat and then turned back to her with a disarming grin.

"Uncle said you were on a work release" he said calmly "Good for you. I always thought they were way too harsh in not understanding your obvious dedication to you chosen path."

She blinked, then straightened up, lowering the wand as she regarded him.

"I have no interest in that life, or that world" Ianto told her with a sincere smile, "I understand your loyalty, I do. You make the blood sing with your fierce stance, cousin dearest. You were always the most passionate of us all."

Bellatrix smiled and stepped towards him, "I remember how James scorned you."

"Yes." Ianto grimaced, "Unfortunately out family must face the scorn and judgment of those who do not understand the Black family blood."

"Sirius been to see you?" she asked, her eyes rolling wildly.

"No. I am not nearly interesting enough, or influential enough to warrant a visit from him" Ianto snorted, "I've canted against him anyway. I don't want to know."

"A lot has happened since you left cousin" she looked at Jack and her eyes slid to look at the child's feet visible beneath the coat.

"This is my partner" Ianto smiled, "Another reason I have nothing to do with the family. Please cousin, I know some frown at mud-love but I know you of all people understand that love is not a choice. You love who your heart chooses, not always your head. I will not shame the family by getting involved."

She canted her head and looked again at the feet.

"That is our adopted son" Ianto said softly, "He is very shy. We got him from an agency that deals with abused children and women are a frightening thing to him."

She seemed to consider.

"You know, you are such a fine woman, so strong in life and power" Ianto sighed, "You are too much for him."

"Not the first time I've been told that cousin" she snorted.

"Bella, you are OK, aren't you?" Ianto stepped closer, "Do you need money? Are you well? I do worry, of all us children, you know I always found you the most fun. You always knew how to scare me."

She slid her wand up her sleeve as she stepped close enough to touch his arm.

"Times are changing Yantie" she whispered, her eyes wide enough to show the whites, "You need to keep your head down. In the years to come, we will see great changes!"

"I would approve of anything that changes the current outdated thinking" Ianto soothed, "Oh Bella, my love. What can I do to help you? I hate to think of those bigots harassing you."

"I will destroy any …."

"Bella. I know you have the power to so mighty things, I also know people will judge you for it" Ianto placed a hand on her sleeve, "Please cousin. You are so important to our family's bloodline."

"I know, I know" she smiled, "Don't worry cousin. I will prevail. I am a Black at heart!"

"As are we all" Ianto nodded, stepping back.

She bowed, then turned and walked out of the store. The pop as she aparated away helped Ianto relax.

"OK, who was that, why were you lying to her like that, and what the hell were you doing with your hand up her sleeve?"

"A silent incantation." Ianto answered as he knelt and held out his arms to Harry, "I enchanted her wand."

"To do what?"

"To never harm my beloved" Ianto smiled, "Anyone who holds my heart is protected. Even a killing spell will just bounce back."

"Like Mummy's?" Harry asked, looking between the two men.

"Sort of, but I won't die" Ianto promised, "I know a spell your Mummy didn't. One only one of my power can wield."

"So if she turns up again?

"The minute she raises a wand towards you, she will aparate away to her cell" Ianto grinned and Jack laughed softly.

"Clever!"

"Dangerous" Ianto looked back at the door she had left through, "First time it happens she will know I am more than she ever imagined."

"Your power?"

"Yeah. She, like most of the family, have no idea of what I can do." Ianto rose, lifting Harry to his hip. "What I can become, either."

"You mean they don't know about Tig?"

Ianto shook his head as he bit his bottom lip.

"Let's pay and go home," Ianto prompted, "I want my baby safe."

Jack thanks everyone for their patience and explained that she was schizophrenic and the family had obviously been shopping next door in the mall and she had got away, he made a show of making a call to "Uncle Mo" and then thanked everyone again.

Ianto calmly told everyone that she was delusional.

Jack thought, if she intended harming his babies, couldn't agree more.


	30. Sirius

Ianto entered the hub and found his little boy standing on the coffee table doing a 'Strange Lady' impersonation, complete with wild eyes for Owen.

He almost scolded but then realized that this showed he was no longer afraid or upset.

Instead he waited until the imp had finished the mad cackling, that did not actually happen, and he grabbed him from behind with a roar.

Harry screamed and kicked his feet and he yelled for Jack, who was doubled over as Ianto hugged the beast and peppered his face with kisses.

Harry was laughing now, choking as he slapped at his uncle and Ianto called him a horrible child.

Finally, Ianto put him down and he ran, still laughing to Jack who scooped him up, crooning that Taddy was a meanie.

Ianto put the takeaways down then frowned as an owl appeared.

"How do they actually get down here?" Owen asked.

"They aparate, I guess" Ianto shrugged, "Never thought about it."

"But your spell thing …"

"People. Not animals …hmmm." Ianto saw the loophole a family member might use in animal form and made a mental note to look into protection against the animagi in the family.

"Food?" Jack said excitedly as he put Harry down, then he remembered the polite owl and looked up.

The owl dropped a rolled parchment into Ianto's hand and he opened it, read it quickly and then sighed, calling to the bird that the answer was yes.

The owl did another swoop down and then straight up towards the ceiling, disappearing into the dark.

Then came a pop.

"Hello Cousin"

"Hello Sirius" Ianto answered, "You still just as trapped as Bella, I see."

"Yeah, I protested!" Sirius snorted, "I argued that if she gets work release, so do I. Albus was kind enough to make me a janitor."

"A janitor" Ianto laughed, "What if they check?"

"Ianto, darling it's Hogwarts! They can't check." Sirius laughed, "I'm cleaning the bogs right now, I suppose. Terrible job."

"Sirius!" Ianto scolded, then smiled as Harry snuck around the table to look at hm.

"Well, hello there" Sirius smiled, "You wouldn't be Harry by any chance?"

Harry nodded, then shot back to Jack who was sitting with the food containers open.

"Look munchkin, Taddy got them again!" Jack gasped and Harry saw the Dim Sums, crowing as he opened his mouth like a little chick and Jack broke a piece off one, popping it in, followed by a kiss.

"Yum!" Harry enthused, clasping his hand together as he cuddled against Jack.

Sirius blinked, then looked at Ianto.

"Sirius, this is my intended" Ianto said calmly, "Jack this is Cousin Sirius, Harry's god father."

"Nice to meet you, hungry?" Jack said without looking up as another mouthful found a home in a little chick's mouth.

Harry was wriggling, humming and nuzzling as he chewed and Jack awed softly as he rubbed his back.

"Looks like someone's finally winding down" Owen said softly, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa and putting it by Jack, "You want a drink baby?"

"Yes please Uncle Owen" Harry grinned.

Tosh was already there with some milk and she handed it over, watching him drink the milk through the straw with drooping eyes.

"He goes down so quickly" she mused. "Go, go, go, then crash!"

Jack looked over at Ianto lovingly and Ianto blushed.

"Must run in the family," Jack said softly as he hefted the child and handed the glass back.

Harry yawned and snuggled into Jack's chest as he rocked him, humming softly.

"Are you OK to put him down Cariad?" Ianto asked softly and Jack nodded as he rose, walking over so Ianto could kiss the baby.

Jack then carefully walked up to the office and the daybed Gwen had folded back.

"What can I do for you" Ianto said as he sank onto the sofa and motioned for Sirius to sit as well.

Sirius looked at Ianto and frowned softly, "You are … more."

"Yes" Ianto said simply.

"Bella visited? Feels like you have this place well locked down" Sirius smiled as he chose a plate and helped himself to the groaning table of food.

"At the supermarket" Ianto agreed, "she can't get in here, or at home."

"No, I can feel your touch around here" Sirius wiped his mouth, "So she caught you in the open."

"She showed herself to muggles" Ianto nodded, "Thankfully she aparated away outside the doors and we distracted them with a handy lie."

"Hmmm." Sirius canted his head in a familiar way as he stared at his cousin, "You have been hiding yourself well, haven't you."

"Yes" Into agreed.

"So, what else do you hide so well."

"The real thing James and I fought about" Ianto sighed, "Not Russ at all. It was my throwback in the bloodline."

Sirius's head shot up and he stared.

"As jack so eloquently put it, Harry's Godfather is a dog and his Taddy is a cat."

"You … you … you're an animagus?" Sirius spluttered.

"Actually, T-Boy is a tiger!" Owen said proudly, taking a glass of juice from the table as he totally missed Ianto's warning look.

"What colour!" Sirius demanded.

"Tiger colour" Ianto said back and Jack hid a frown as the rest of the team quickly followed suit.

"Yeah? Normal tiger?" Sirius asked, "You do remember the fable of the White Tiger in the Black family blood line."

"Yes cousin, something else James liked to point out!" Ianto sighed.

Perhaps your offspring might be …." Sirius's brain caught up with his mouth as he turned at look at a glowering Jack.

"But … Ianto. You must breed! You might hold the line of the Great White!"

"Sirius, do you really think I would want that death sentence for a child of mine?"

Jack felt dread as he heard those words, Owen blinking as he struggled to maintain calm.

Ianto hadn't told them.

He wasn't just afraid for Harry's safety.

He was the one in danger.


	31. Leatherneck

"I don't want to talk about it" Ianto said calmly, "Muggle ears!"

"Oi!" Owen growled, "If there's something going on that might affect your health or abilities in the field I need to know!"

"Yes," Jack said softly, "We should know."

Ianto glowered openly at Jack as he rose and began angrily gathering up the plates.

"And now I've annoyed him, as is my way with this one" Sirius sighed.

"Please, I don't want to fight with you, cousin" Ianto sighed, his shoulders slumping, "But this is one of the reasons I fled that life."

"Fled" Sirius repeated softly as he watched Ianto walk away.

"What is this place?" Sirius suddenly changed the subject and Jack sat heavily as he looked around for Ianto, being too busy eyeballing Sirius to have noticed the walk off.

"Kitchen" Owen said and Jack nodded.

"This was originally part of the subway construction, a place for those working on it to go to, like a bomb shelter come rec area." Tosh answered Sirius. "They forgot all about it after the line was completed and Torchwood use it because …."

"Torchwood!" Sirius snorted, "This place was Torchwood!"

"Still is" Jack bristled, "This is Torchwood Three."

"I'm still missing something here" Sirius said as he looked around again as he ignored Jack.

A squawk filled the hub as Myfanwy did a fly past and Sirius started to laugh softly.

Owen and Tosh looked at each other.

"So, you like our leather bird then!" Owen snorted.

"Leatherneck" Sirius corrected.

"Pardon?" Gwen piped up with a confused look.

"Your dragon!" Sirius frowned, "She's called a Leatherneck."

Jack gaped and then started to laugh.

Ianto came back into the room and looked at Jack, then his cousin.

"What did you do!"

"Nothing!" Sirius laughed, "I was just talking about your pet Leatherneck. God, you've had her a few years. Stole her off Hagrid, didn't you?"

"Well, she didn't like him" Ianto huffed.

"Fuck me, are you telling me that the bloody dinosaur that he keeps telling me isn't a dinosaur is a bloody dragon?" Owen gaped.

"Yes"

"But … she doesn't breathe fire!" Owen frowned.

"Silverwort in her feed?" Sirius asked Ianto.

"Every second day. She loves the stuff" Ianto shrugged, "She does love this place."

"You are as devious as ever!" Sirius sighed.

"Just a survivor" Ianto answered.

Sirius hummed and looked around again, taking in the clean surfaces that screamed of Ianto's OCD.

"Taddy" a sad little voice whimpered and Ianto was running as a little boy stomped down the stairs with a bottom lip sagging.

"Oh my darling" Ianto crooned, Jack on his heels.

Jack engulfed them both in a hug as he crooned and Harry sniffled as he went limp against Ianto.

"Aw, little Captain has lost his bones" Jack wailed grabbing a limp arm and waving it about. "This could be serious!"

Harry giggled and peeked as Jack smelt the arm.

"Doesn't smell off, Taddy!"

Harry giggled some more and looked up at Ianto.

"So, we don't need to chuck it out then" Ianto said, "Do you think we can save it Daddy?"

"Well …" Jack plucked a leg up and smelt the bare foot and Harry giggled some more.

"Yes. I think it may be salvageable. Maybe if we stick it in water, works with plants?" Jack frowned seriously at Ianto who hummed.

"Good idea Daddy, we must try." Ianto agreed, "Be bothery hard to get another one now and we have all this stuff for one."

"Ah, good point!" Jack said as he plucked the child and shook him gently, then flung him over a shoulder.

"Right, you stick it in a bath and I'll get some food for it, we might as well try!" Ianto clapped his hands.

Jack bounced along to the bathroom as Harry squealed happily, hoping bubbles might be in order.

Sirius watched as Ianto avoided him, yet again.


	32. secrets

Sirius decided to give Ianto some room and moved down the corridor towards the laughter.

"Daddy? Why did Taddy lie?"

Sirius froze and leaned against the wall with confusion.

"Taddy had some bad things happen when he was younger. He doesn't like to talk about it and never wants it to happen again." Jack tried to find the right words, "Taddy is scared that if he tells Uncle Sirius everything that the family will be mean and get all weird. You know Taddy is a very private person."

"Taddy doesn't do cuddles lots because nobody loved him when he was little" Harry surmised.

"Yes darling, Taddy wasn't loved much at all" Jack sighed.

"Like me!" Harry declared, "Taddy loves me and can kiss and hug me because we're the same?"

"Sort of" Jack agreed.

"But I can't turn into a tiger" Harry added, "I am a wizard though."

"Yes, I am so jealous" Jack sighed theatrically, "I would love to magic stuff."

"You would be naughty!" Harry giggled.

"Terribly" Jack growled and Harry giggled again.

"Taddy is a pretty Tiger, do you think he'll do it again for me?" Harry asked after a while.

"For you darling, Taddy would do anything." Jack crooned.

"He is so pretty. So, a white one is rare?"

"Sounds like it" Jack murmured, "He never told me it was a secret thing."

"If they know they will take him way, they will hurt my Taddy" Harry started to get worried as he considered options, "We can't tell anybody that he is a white one!"

"Hush darling, we won't" Jack assured his baby, cuddling him even if it meant getting wet.

Sirius stood silent, shocked at what he had just heard and he turned to head back in to the main hub, only to find Ianto standing behind him.

His face was twisted with rage and his lips peeled back with long teeth gleaming as a low rattling growl alerted him to his overstepping.

"Cousin" he said softly, watching the white growing into the hairline with awe. "Oh my God, you are the Great White!"

Ianto's eyes blinked as they elongated and Sirius held his hands up as he backed away.

"It's OK, it's OK cousin, I'm not a threat to you" Sirius whispered, reaching to touch the furry face. "My god, you are beautiful."

"Ianto?"

They both turned to find Jack standing there with a sleepy boy wrapped in a towel peering at them from his arms.

"Taddy? You gonna be Tig again?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"It's OK baby, I think Taddy and Uncle are just talking" Jack said with a look of thunder.

"Please" Sirius said softly, I am not a threat."

"You are a Black" Ianto growled, "I am the Great White!"

Sirius leaned against the wall and swallowed with shock.

"I am in danger from you and yours, I do know that" Ianto continued, "If they even smell me, even a whisper on the breeze they will tear this city apart to get to me. I am the most powerful throwback. One every four generations, if we're lucky. Look at me, what do you see?"

Sirius took a deep shuddering breath, "My Lord."

"Exactly." Ianto slumped and began shifting back to human form "Lord Black. Ironic, a white curse."

"No, not a curse" Sirius laughed, "By the moons, Ianto! You are blessed."

Ianto looked over at Jack and Harry, blinking as his eyes still adjusted, "Yes. I am."

Jack stepped over and deposited the child in his arms, kissing him gently as he tried to soothe him.

"I will keep your secret" Sirius promised, "I will do all I can to protect you."

Ianto seemed to consider as he looked down at his boy and hummed.

"We shall have to see cousin" he finally said.

Sirius hoped he would learn to trust him.


	33. really?

"The White Tiger is said to depict the one true Dark Lord" Sirius explained to Jack as Owen gaped.

"You mean like Star Wars?"

"Yes, that's where they got the idea, for goodness sake keep up!" Jack snapped as he looked up at the office where Ianto was moving about, "Tell me."

"Rare. So rare that it is sought out at birth, if possible. It is even rarer for one to be able to hide in plain sight." Sirius enthused.

"Look mate, get back to the fucking curse!" Owen snarled.

"If he holds the three deadly hallows, the cape and wand and ring, he can become immortal!" Sirius said and he watched Jack's animated face still, become devoid of all movement as he stared at Sirius, long and hard.

"Immortal" Jack repeated.

"Immortal" Ianto snarled and they all jumped. "You bloody told him!"

"He should know!" Sirius said softly, smiling at his bristling cousin, "I see your mate and now he sees you."

"Huh?" Owen folded his arms.

"I have the cloak and wand." Ianto explained, "But the ring is lost."

Jack nodded, "Thanks for explaining things. I trust my Tig. All I need to know is right here in my heart."

"Good answer" Sirius smiled.

"So, nobody else can use them" Owen nodded, "Good enough!"

"To the outside world, I am still Lord Black" Sirius said softly, "Even if I am a prisoner only allowed out on work release, I am still the head the Blacks."

"Not many know of my Black blood," Ianto agreed, "Those that do would never suspect what I am."

"I respect your decision to stay hidden." Sirius sighed.

"As I respect yours for not proving your innocence" Ianto returned, "The Pettigrews …"

"Died for a greater cause." Sirius waved a hand, "I now know why they wanted me put away. The magic around you … they must have felt the stirring in the ethos and saw me as a threat. If only they knew!"

Ianto smiled softly and nodded.

"Knew what?" Owen frowned.

"I am not the Lord Black at all. The false allegations that put me in prison were to trap the Black power." Sirius smiled, "They thought I was the one capable of great things."

"Terrible things" Ianto corrected.

"Terrible, amazing things" Sirius agreed.

"So if my love is to be the Lord of Death?" Jack asked, knowing the truth now.

"Then he is to be immortal. Powerful and more terrifying to some in the wizarding world than you could ever imagine." Sirius snorted.

"Hush now!" Ianto chided, "That's enough.'

Ianto went to check Harry and Sirius shook his head as he watched him storm off.

"I think he always knew, even when we were kids" Sirius said softly, "I thought it was his greatest secret."

"Well it is, isn't it?" Owen said as he sat back at his workstation.

"No." Sirius frowned.

"It's not for me to say" Sirius shrugged, then followed his cousin to bid farewell.

Jack couldn't help wonder what could be bigger than that!


	34. Prince?

Jack lay warm and sleepy in Ianto's arms as they listened to the storm that blew in out of nowhere.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto hummed as he rubbed Jack's arm and shoulder lovingly.

"What did Sirius mean, you still have a secret?"

Ianto's hand stilled and he sighed.

"It's OK" Jack hurried to assure him, "You don't have to say. I love you, I will always love you whether you tell me, or not."

"Not until our wedding night" Ianto finally promised, "I will tell you when we are joined, you will know all when you have nothing left between us but that"

"Well, I would love to have …. Nothing ... between us" Jack crooned and Ianto laughed, as Jack hoped he would.

Little footsteps alerted them to an intruder and Harry climbed up the bed as Ianto pulled the covers back to allow space.

"Taddy?" he whispered as he snuggled between the two men, "What did Uncle Sirius mean about the cape and wand?"

Ianto sighed.

Jack held his breath in the hopes that their child would draw it out.

"It is said that you needed certain things, and if you got all of them you might use them in a very special spell to become powerful" Ianto tried to explain to the wide eyed child "But the Black family is one of the few that can trace their bloodline openly back to the first of the wizards, the Peverell family. Like the royal family of the wizarding world."

"So you are like … a prince?"

Ianto snorted and Jack smiled to himself as he watched the boy get the answers he wanted, "Do you have a crown?"

"No darling, we have … well. There is a special wand made of Elder Wood, it is the wand of Caster Paverell, the first ever wizard. His son, Ignotus was the one who connects into the Blacks. There were two other siblings and the three men spread their seed, making the wizarding world. The Potter family are connected directly through him as well, so my mixed royal blood makes me very strong."

"So his wand is like the bestest wand?"

"Yes."

"And you have it?"

"Appears so."

"Cool."

Jack watched Ianto struggle then relinquish another part, "The cloak your Daddy owned, he had it sent on to me as it was actually my father's. Not his Daddy's so it came to me. It's called the Invisibility Cloak and when you wear it you are invisible"

Harry's eyes boggled and he started to wriggle in the bed and Ianto grinned, knowing what the small child was dying to ask.

"Tomorrow I will go to the lock-up where I threw all my wizarding stuff. The parcel form Dumbledore is in there; I remember throwing it in a box of stuff" Ianto promised.

"So the prophecy?" Jack pushed.

"Jack!" Ianto growled, then shrugged, "As it is written and so it is destined to be."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

" _Toujours pur._ The family motto, translated it means 'Always Pure' it refers to the white tiger" Ianto said softly, "Most thought it was a patronus but is isn't. One of the big secrets of the Black family is that the White Tiger is an animagus, not a patronus."

"What's a patronus?" Harry asked.

"Sort of like a spirit guide" Ianto tried to explain it in child terms, "You can make it with your wand and it is like a ghost, to guide you. Everyone's is different."

"Oh." Harry settled back. "But you are real."

"Yes" Ianto smiled, "My patronus is a tiger as well."

"Ah!" Harry grinned, "How you hid?"

"Yes" Ianto laughed, "Twice at Hogwarts, I changed and was able to say it was my patronus running through the woods."

"So if the white tiger appears in the family, he is the Lord Black and … like … the King?" Harry frowned.

"A prince" Ianto corrected, "Unless I can obtain the three Deathly Hallows. A special stone called The Resurrection Stone, the cloak and wand. With them and the right circumstances, I could … if the prophecy is true, I could become immortal. Then, with my pure blood from both sides of my family, and the family ring I could claim the title of Lord of Death, Lord of Darkness, and yes. Some call him the Dark Lord."

Ianto used a scary Hollywood voice and Harry giggled but Jack knew there was more, something Ianto was holding back until he knew Jack would not betray him.

On their bonding night, after all the ceremonies and robes fell away.

Jack would know the truth.

The secret.


	35. Parcels

They got to the lock-up and Harry made little noises until Jack released him from his seat.

With little gleeful cries, Harry ran in circles.

"Don't leave the compound and only where we can see you" Ianto said softly as he fingered the keys in his hand.

Harry squealed and ran for the far end of the complex, flapping his arms.

"Long drive to London" Jack snorted as he watched their son blow off steam.

"Never did like sitting still for long" Ianto smiled, handing the keys to Jack.

The roller doors rose and Ianto stepped inside, checking boxes.

Jack hesitated, checking where the child was and then stepped in after him. Jack looked in boxes and found wondrous things. Books, enchanted items and when he found a teapot that whistled at him, he was smitten.

"God, that old thing!" Ianto laughed, "Harry might like it, sings lots of tunes."

"Mine!" Jack pouted and he rubbed it lovingly, Ianto snorted as he shook his head.

Another box had clothes in it and then Ianto found two crates full of post.

"These. Jack, please help pop these in the SUV" Ianto asked and they easily placed them in the boot.

Harry made a small noise of excitement and Ianto turned to find him with a broom in his hand.

"Wanna see?" Ianto asked with glee and Harry frowned.

Ianto took the broom, straddling it and then with a wink he was gone.

"Oh gods!" Jack screamed as Ianto flew overhead, dipping and riving on the broomstick.

Finally, he landed and Harry screamed for it.

"Not outside, only in the attic!" Ianto warned, "If you take off you don't know how to get down safely. People have died on these things!"

"Mine" Harry hissed as he clutched it, stroking it with glee.

A few other items that the two boys whimpered for were added to the vehicle, then they were homeward bound.

Jack let Harry hold the teapot and Ianto remembered just how much he hated show tunes as Jack showed his knowledge, his voice blending with the teapot all the way home.

Jack placed the two crates by the sofa and then helped Harry set up for his broom training in the attic.

Ianto started sorting his old mail, dumping a lot into a rubbish bag unopened. Those that were dated around birthdays and Christmas were opened and the gold coins dropped into a bowl for Harry to play with.

A couple of photos were saved and then a parcel had Ianto pausing.

It was his brother's handwriting.

Ianto opened it warily and then felt the air leave the room as the stone fell into the palm of his hand.

Hearing the two others coming down the stairs, he dropped the stone onto the pot plant beside him and reached for another parcel.

This one held the cloak and he waved it at Harry, "Found it darling."

"Yay!" Harry roared, running over to look at it.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded eagerly, watching as Ianto flicked the cloak around himself and … disappeared.

Harry screamed and Jack raced in, looking around.

"Ianto?" Jack walked to the doors and peered out, then turned as Harry giggled.

"Taddy's here" Harry squealed excitedly.

"Huh?" Jack frowned, "Ianto?"

Ianto let his head pop out and Jack squealed as the decapitated head floated towards him, then Ianto let the cloak fall to the floor.

"Best ever!" Harry yelled, scooping the cloak up with glee, "Mine!"

Jack reached for Ianto, pulling him into a kiss that made them both moan softly.

Jack stroked Ianto's face as he looked lovingly at him.

"Mine."

"Always Cariad."

Jack smiled as he hoped that might one day be true.

Ianto tried not to look at the pot plant.


	36. Splat

Harry wanted the tent up again, pointing out how large the back yard was and Ianto sighed as Jack felt he was duty bound to back Harry up, hero pose and all.

The tent was soon up and Ianto was not as surprised as he thought he should be when the doorbell announced Owen's arrival.

The fact Owen had a backpack and two supermarket bags full of camping food a wee bit of a giveaway that Jack had made a phone call while setting up the tent.

"Oh! Blinder!" Owen crowed as he plunged inside and Ianto calmly hung up the leather coat Owen had dropped by the sofa.

Doorbell.

Ianto let Rhys in and he barely said 'hi' as he rushed through the house and stood at the tent flaps trying to work out how it worked.

"Bigger on the inside!" Owen yelled from inside and Rhys laughed.

Harry poked his head out and grinned, "Come inside, Daddy has beds up!"

"Beds? Beds?" Rhys stammered and he disappeared from view as Ianto shook his head.

Ianto was humming as he wandered through his house, looking for … something.

He had a weird feeling, had been feeling it all day.

Someone was trying to get in.

Several times his enchantments had been tested and as he wondered what he might have missed, the answer came by way of owl.

His pet landed and shook angrily, the house elf squeaking as he flew across the room to land at Ianto's feet.

"Splat?"

"Sorry master, I am a silly boy" the elf whimpered.

"What on earth are you doing here!" Ianto knelt and looked at the elf more closely.

"Splat? My god, you look half starved" Ianto said softly, reaching out to pet the elf and it whimpered with fear then smiled as it recognized Ianto's touch.

"I have been on the ownership of Ms Lastrange, master" Splat whined, "She kept me on a box. Only now, has she left me out, then left the house. I am very naughty to leave but … I …."

"It's OK Splat" Ianto gathered the poor elf into his arms and squeezed gently.

"Oh master," the shaking elf calmed and relaxed against Ianto's chest, "I have found you."

"You still won't accept freedom, will you!" Ianto sighed.

"Oh master, I live only to serve you, please let me serve you" Splat was begging, little eyes turned up, reminding Ianto of Puss in Boots from the Shrek movie they had watched the night before.

"Of course you can stay here" Ianto relented, "Lots of mess with a child about the house."

"Child?" Splat asked with glee.

At that moment Harry ran into the house and showed Ianto a flower for the garden, "Taddy! Look!"

"Oh darling, pretty" Ianto enthused as Splat gaped at the child.

Harry gaped back.

"Oh, hello" Harry smiled as he looked at the little elf, almost to his chest.

"Oh! A little master!" Splat cried excitedly, reaching out a spindly hand to touch Harry's face. Harry beamed as he looked at Ianto for guidance.

"This is Spat. He's a house elf. He likes to tidy and stuff" Ianto smiled, "He is our friend."

Harry took this as agreement and threw his arms around the hapless elf, kissing his face as he declared him a fine friend.

"Friend." Splat said with confusion.

"Yes, we can play and eat stuff and watch telly and if you like to tidy, then you tidy the big mess we make" Harry laughed, "Oh, I make real big messes that Taddy hates!"

"Oh! Good!" the elf said happily.

"Oh Splat, you are just what I need" Harry said as he led him outside to the tent.

Ianto sat calmly on the sofa and watched through the windows as Harry dragged the elf into the tent.

Rhys exploded from the flaps, wind milling his arms as he screamed and Owen raced after him, so busy looking back that he ran onto Rhys and they wound up on the ground.

Jack, Harry and Splat exited the tent and looked down at the two men in the ground with what can only be described as disappointment.

Silly boys.

Ianto leaned back and groaned.

Bloody wizarding world.

It gets in like damp.


	37. this is love

Jack had decided to sleep inside, Ianto's bad dreams calling him louder than Harry's fun.

Enough children in the tent with Owen and Rhys fighting over the purple bed.

Ianto had smiled softly when he saw him and they had settled to sleep.

Jack woke in the early hours of the morning and wondered what had woken him, just in time to see a little elf sneak back out with his socks and boxers in a basket.

Little bugger was an early riser.

Ianto had rolled in the night and was plastered against Jack, snuggled in his armpit and Jack lay still as he felt the length of the lithe body pressing against him.

Especially the morning Woodie pressing against his hip.

Oh.

Wow.

Jack tried to keep his breathing slow and even as he felt Ianto shift, moaning as he thrust against him.

_Should he wake him?_

_Be the bigger man and move away?_

The breath on his neck has quickened as the thrusting became more urgent, his lips parted and seeking skin.

Jack couldn't stop the moan as Ianto kissed his neck, suckling.

"Ianto" Jack croaked reluctantly.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto whined sleepily, thrusting again.

"You want me to go? Or do you want me to help darling" Jack whispered.

"Oh god." Ianto moaned, pressing the hard on against Jack wantonly.

Jack rolled more so Ianto was on top and took his head in his hands, kissing him languidly.

"Oh, what's happening" Ianto moaned, "This is …. Oh. … I need …. I …. Oh you taste so good."

Jack reached down, hooking his hands into the dips of Ianto's thighs where they met his butt cheeks and adjusted Ianto so their hard-ons were now fully engaging each other, just the fabric of their PJs between them.

"It's OK" Jack said gently, "It's normal. Just a part of love."

"I do love you … oh so much … god …." Ianto was thrusting urgently and Jack moved his feet up, bending his knees and lifting his erection more, letting his head fall back as he gave in and went with it.

Ianto's breathy moans and cries were lovely, beautiful, as was his face as he looked down at Jack. His mouth open as he gasped, showing his pearly white teeth and a small smile.

"Jack?" Ianto's eyes widened and his hips stuttered.

"I'm right here, I'll catch you" Jack cried as his own orgasm started, "I'll always catch you Tig."

They writhed and moaned, grabbing and holding each other tightly as they made a mess between them.

Jack panted as he rubbed Ianto's back and Ianto lay shuddering with aftershocks.

"Oh Cariad" he moaned as his head lolled and Jack gently rolled them both so Ianto was on his back, kissing and stroking his back and sides to reassure him.

It's OK, it's all OK" Jack soothed, "I love you Ianto."

Ianto smiled and sighed softly as Jack reached for the tissue box by the bed and started to wipe Ianto down.

"I'm just getting you clean PJ bottoms baby, just lay there, it's OK" Jack said as he left the bed, quickly cleaning himself.

He pulled off the soiled bottoms and slid clean ones up the limp legs, then Ianto lifted his butt to let Jack putt the band over his butt.

Jack had a quick squeeze before winking and releasing him.

Ianto snorted and held out his arms, happy when Jack fell into them with his own soft sigh.

"That was …." Ianto struggled.

"nice?"

"Lovely?"

"Unexpected"

"Amazing?"

Jack took a moment to find another word and Ianto stroked his cheek.

"Exactly what I hoped it would be." Ianto supplied and Jack grinned.

They drifted off to sleep and Splat slid into the room. Quickly clearing away the tissues and soiled clothing, he hesitated at the door and looked back at his master with glee.

Happiness filled the room.

The Black family blood boiled with lust.

The blood would live on.


	38. Boys will be boys

Next morning, Jack expected Ianto to be embarrassed but the soft glow of happiness was lovely to see as Ianto flittered around the kitchen with excitement.

Jack hummed appreciatively as a plate of bacon and eggs was presented and Harry crowed at his own.

Splat took out food for the two men in the tent, still waking up.

"They argued for so long, I thought Uncle Owen was gonna smack him one!" Harry enthused as he chewed on a piece of bacon.

Harry jiggled as Splat reappeared, "They thumping each other yet?"

"No Master Harry" the elf giggled, "But I do believe they have each other's boxers on by mistake."

"By mistake?" Ianto asked dryly while patting the elf's head and was rewarded with another small giggle from the house elf as he scuttled into the kitchen.

"You two are a bad influence on each other!" Ianto pretended to chastise and Harry grinned happily.

The men came into the house and placed their plates on the table, choosing seats and settling.

"Thought we would come eat with you fellas" Owen muttered, "Better scenery in here!"

Rhys snorted, then grimaced as he yanked at his crotch and Harry's eyes goggled as he tried not to laugh.

"Careful Rhys" Ianto quipped, "You're getting too big for your britches!"

Finally, Harry burst into peals of laughter as he laid his head on the table and Jack snorted coffee.

"What?" Rhys glared at Owen who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"My pants are bloody bunching up" Owen muttered and another screech of laughter emanated from the child.

"Harry!" Ianto giggled, "Manners!"

"But Taddy, he's too big for uncle Owen's britches and uncle Owen can't fill Uncle Rhys's" Harry pointed out.

"Not big …." Owen's eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair to pull the band of the boxers out of his pants.

"Tartan!"

"Oi! What the hell are you doing in me pants!" Rhys roared.

"If I had a penny for every time …." Jack started then laughed.

"I suggest you to go sort yourselves out after breakfast" Ianto declared.

"I'm not wearing them!" Owen scowled, "Not if they've been up his crack!"

Harry fell off his chair.

Ianto rolled his eyes at his partner and Jack picked up the child, placing him in his lap as the child convulsed with mirth.

"By the time breakfast is finished, yesterday's clothes will be dry" Ianto said calmly, "If you can both survive until then, you can then change into clean undies."

"Disgusting" Owen shuddered and Rhys retaliated by squirming a bit.

"Look at 'im" Owen wailed, pointing, "He's bloody stretching them!"

Ianto finally gave in.

His booming laughter filled the house as he leaned back in his chair and Jack watched his handsome mate as he laughed.

Beautiful.

Splat watched proceedings and smiled as he listened to the happiness of his master.

Of all those he had served, this one had always been his favourite.

Splat then let his gaze wander to Owen who sat pouting at Rhys.

That one was a problem child!

Splat went to check the washing and wondered if the little tepid one needed a good colonic or something. He would ask his master about it later.

So uptight.

Rhys on the other hand, Splat loved the big Welshman who had cuddled him affectionately when the breakfast was presented.

Splat loved affection but craved it in a way that ached, even if he would never presume to ask.

He had landed on his feet here.

Mistress must not be allowed in.

With that thought in mind, Splat went to check his master's castings.

Just to be sure.


	39. animals

Ianto woke to silence.

To a normal person it would be blissful, but in this house it was not necessarily a good thing.

Ianto rose and pulled his deep red robe around himself, tying the belt as he tiptoed through the house listening for tell-tale noises of doom.

He moved into the main room and froze.

Harry stood in the middle of the room with his hands over his mouth as Jack prowled around the room on all fours, growling and snarling at him.

Ianto leaned against the doorframe as Jack suddenly leapt at Harry, roaring at him and Ianto was about to leave, angered that Jack was making fun of his 'Tig' when Jack barked.

Ianto swung to watch as Jack wagged his butt like he was wagging a tail and Harry burst into peals of laughter as he crooned, "Good Doggie Dadda!"

Ianto slumped.

He had been so sure that it was some sort of …. Harry was being entertained by a very good looking dog.

A dirty dog too, the tongue poking out accompanied by a leer as he looked at Ianto.

"What do you have there, darling?" Ianto crooned as he pushed off the doorframe and entered the room.

"This is Dadda, the doggie" Harry said happily, "Isn't he lovely!"

Splat appeared from behind the sofa with an old crisp packet and froze.

He blinked and looked at them, then snorted.

Ianto slipped away as Splat stalked the two statues that had only eyes moving, watching the house elf.

He realized they were playing … with him!

He dropped the chip packet and gasped with glee, rushing over to peek around Harry at Jack and was rewarded with a bark.

Ianto appeared again, his wand slipping up his sleeve as he returned from where he had popped away to.

He walked forward and stopped, his hands now both behind his back as he studied the scene.

"Are you animals quite finished?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and everyone giggled, including a little elf who wondered where his master had gone for such a short time.

Ianto knelt, still holding something, then he brought his left hand forward to reveal something cupped in his hand. His hand was holding the chest and body of a small animal, the size of a cat.

It was lavender with pale blue mane and tail, it's bright gold horn on the centre of its head the most startling feature.

The room was so still; it was a photo.

"It's a dwarf breed, going to get to the size of a small dog" Ianto said softly, "His mamma didn't want him anymore and Hagrid said he needed a Mummy or Daddy."

"I could be a Taddy?" Harry asked quietly as he took a step closer, his hands clasped to his chest.

"You wanna be a Taddy to the baby?" Ianto smiled with pride as his little boy chose his title.

Splat rushed off to get appropriate food for the baby, excited to have a new family member to fuss over.

"Yeah please" Harry squirmed.

"Then you should take your baby" Ianto looked at Jack who had his camera out, taking photos as Harry gently cuddled the tiny unicorn.

"He doesn't even have a name" Ianto said sadly, "Hagrid had been calling him blue for his hair. I don't think a unicorn with his pretty purple fur should only be known for his mane."

"Oh, poor little plum" Harry crooned, "Just like bubble-gum."

Harry looked over and saw Jack, "Oh Daddy! Look at my little baby!"

"Yes, he is so sweet" Jack agreed, "I love the lavender hair"

"I want to call him something special" Harry thought hard as the little unicorn bounced on the spot, then gave a tiny squeak.

Jack laughed at it and clapped.

It squeaked at him and jumped up and down some more, little hooves sinking into the carpet.

"Aw, look" Harry gushed as a little tail swished.

"Funny, isn't it" Ianto said almost to himself, "All that talk about Romans. Did you know purple was formerly used for fabric worn by an emperor or senior magistrate in ancient Rome or Byzantium"

"Really?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Considered a colour of status" Ianto nodded and he watched Harry take it in.

"Magistrate?"

"A judge" Ianto clarified.

"Judge!" Harry crowed, "Judge Harkness Jones!"

"Really?" Jack asked, "I like it. Hello Judge HJ."

The Unicorn considered this new title and decided it liked it.

Harry laughed as it bounced around a bit more.

Jack couldn't want to see Owen's face.


	40. tears

"Can I touch it?"

"If I have a dollar for every time …"

"Jack!" Ianto growled without malice as Owen crept closer to the sleeping unicorn.

"It's so … small!" Owen's face was full of wonder as he reached out a hand and tentatively touched the baby's face.

A little lip curled as the baby snorted in its sleep and Owen shot back with fright.

"He won't hurt you uncle, he loves cuddles and love" Harry assured him proudly.

Owen crooned as a little eyelid lifted and a dark purple eyeball rolled around to observe him.

Judge squeaked as he rolled to his belly, rising to his little hooves and he trotted over to sniff at Owen's face as Owen squeed with excitement.

"No x-rays, no blood samples, nothing medically orientated!" Ianto said firmly, "This is a pet, not a specimen."

"Yeah, yeah" Owen said absently as he let the little fella nibble on his hair.

"Judge! Not before breakfast!" Harry scolded, then laughed, "You'll get a fur ball or something."

The little creature squealed as it galloped over to him and Harry fell to his knees with his arms out, scooping his baby up and peppering his little face with kisses.

"Breakfast!" Splat declared, entering with a silver platter, covered with greenery and radishes.

"Radish? It eats radish?" Owen gaped.

"He!" Harry growled, showing his first anger, "You call him "he" not "it" because he's a little boy!"

"Sorry stink" Owen looked chastised, "I didn't mean to insult him, I wasn't sure."

"Well, he's blue" Harry rolled his eyes, "Purple and blue. It sort of gives you a clue!"

"You mean girls are a different colour?" Owen gasped.

"This breed, yes" Ianto answered, saving Owen as a little tantrum started to brew.

"Wow!"

"The large breeds cam mimic horses, they can even make their horns invisible in the muggle world" Ianto informed him, "This little breed is called the Boiled Candy Breed because of all their sweet colours."

"Aw!" Owen watched as a little stalk of parsley swung in the baby's mouth while he chewed thoughtfully, looking at the platter for the next morsel.

"Splat! You take such good care of baby" Harry enthused, "You are so wonderful! What a lovely family member you are!"

The house elf burst into tears and ran from the room as Harry looked horrified.

"It's OK darling" Ianto said as he rose, "I'll go see to him, I don't think he is used to praise like that, you surprised him."

"But he's a nice guy" Harry frowned, "He should be told so!"

Ianto found the elf squashed in the back of the linen cupboard, crying into a soft towel.

"Splat?" Ianto sat on the floor so they could see each other, "You OK?"

"It's old" he held up the towel, "It was a rag, honest."

"Oh Splat!" Ianto sighed, "You silly thing. I don't care which towel you need; I would give you any."

Splat snuffled and Ianto smiled, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a handkerchief which he offered to the elf.

Splat accepted it and wiped his face.

"Splat" Ianto said softly, reaching for the elf and closing his little hand around the fabric.

Splat blinked at Ianto as Ianto pulled him into his arms and held him, kissing his little cheek.

"Splat, welcome to the family" Ianto smiled as he rocked him gently, "What a wonderful little brother you will be for me, what a wonderful little uncle to watch over our little boy."

Splat lay in those warm arms and listened to the heartbeat of his master with shock, looking down again.

The handkerchief had Ianto's initials on it and he rolled the silk in his fingers.

He had accepted it; it had been offered freely.

Freely.

Splat closed his eyes and listened to that heartbeat by his ear as Ianto rubbed his back and loved him.


	41. Rhys comes

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he watched Ianto rubbing Splat's back while the shell-shocked the elf cuddled in his arms on the sofa.

"I gave him my handkerchief" Ianto repeated, "I gave him a piece of clothing which he accepted. Because it was something I have owned since I was a child, it was a piece of me. By exchanging the piece of clothing, I freed him of service. He is no longer a slave."

"So … he's gonna leave me?" Harry's voice wobbled, so did his bottom lip.

The elf looked up with surprise as Harry started to cry.

"Oh no, master Harry, I will never leave you!" Splat promised.

Harry sniffed, pulling his sleeve across his face to wipe his nose, "No?"

"It's not Master Harry anymore" Ianto soothed, "He's Harry now."

Splat digested as he enjoyed the cuddle, then slid from his lap to Harry's.

"I will always be your Splat" he whispered to his charge and Harry squeezed him as he kissed his face.

"And I will always be your Harry" he agreed, "Oh Splat. I will always need you."

Spat sighed with happiness.

Jack had answered the door to let Rhys in and the scream echoed through the house as he saw the unicorn for the first time.

They rushed into the front room where Rhys was squashed against the wall with a look of horror on his face.

"What is it, oh god, what is it!" he roared and they looked over at Judge, then all fell about laughing.

Judge had been playing in the clothes hamper and heard the front door. He had run to see who Jack was talking to and been caught in a pair of Jack's silk boxers.

The black silk boxers were running around with a purple tail flying out of one leg and four other purple legs trampled about from the waist band, a wee purple nose poking out of the other leg.

It turned towards Rhys and he screamed again, now trying to climb up the wall he was plastered against.

Ianto knew he should help him but he couldn't breathe let alone cross the room as he crouched on all fours braying with laughter.

Harry was enraged and stormed across the room, pulling the boxers off his pet as he turned to glare to the room.

Unaware of the problem, little Judge whickered and bounced about with glee, his tail flying out behind him.

Rhys slid down the wall and sat with a thump.

The little beast finally noticed him and went stiff legged, stalking towards him with a devilish look in his eye.

"Oh god," Ianto giggled, "He smells fear! Beware!"

Jack watched, holding onto Ianto's shirt as he pulled him to his feet, while the little unicorn got right up close to the Welshman then leaned into his face.

He snorted.

Rhys yodelled and Owen clapped.

Harry roared again, "Oi! Stop scaring my baby!"

Owen scooped up the unicorn and crooned, "Did the big nasty ape man scare the widdle sweetie!"

Judge blinked, then decided he liked baby talk, snorting into Owen's face and earning a kiss on his muzzle.

"Oh god, is that a dog dressed up or something?" Rhys finally overcame his fear and peeked at the beast.

"He's a wee unicorn!" Harry said proudly as Owen placed Judge down and they watched the imp dancing.

"Oh shit!" Rhys whispered.

"Language!" Harry scolded, "Not in front of my baby please!"

"Oh wow!" Rhys sighed as the little unicorn ran to his Taddy for a cuddle.

"Yeah!" Harry grinned, "He is pretty wow isn't he!"

"Wow."


	42. another?

Ianto left Jack sleeping and tiptoed from the room, heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

A noise alerted him to company and he turned, smiling softly as Splat slid into the room.

"Hello there Splat, sorry if I woke you but that leftover meatloaf was calling" Ianto smiled, "Would you like some?"

"Yes please m … er…" Splat looked confused.

"It's OK Splat. You call me whatever makes sense for you, I don't mind. I know you will name me with love" Ianto smiled, rubbing the little head absently as he placed a plate down and Splat looked at the sandwich with glee.

"My Beloved Lord?" he asked softly.

"Yes darling" Ianto sat, taking a bite from his own sandwich, then rising for milk.

"I was wondering; I don't want to be rude … um …." Splat took a bite and hummed.

"You can ask anything Splat, you have been loyal to my family your whole life, as have your ancestors. I will never doubt your honesty." Ianto sat, waiting patiently.

"Well, you see. You no longer have a slave elf, I mean, you will always have me but … um …" Splat looked so nervous.

"Splat? Are you nervous that I will replace you?" Ianto frowned as he tried to understand, "Worried that another might take your place?"

"No, no. Oh, um … you see … there is another elf that is in the Black household, you see she …"

"She?" Ianto stopped eating and looked closely at his little friend.

"Yes. She is a friend." Splat looked uncomfortable.

"A friend as in, you want to protect her, or a friend as in, you would like permission to mate with her" Ianto asked straight out, knowing they might play word games all night otherwise.

Splat's look of misery told him all he needed to know.

"I will need another elf" Ianto said calmly, "After all, you have two babies to care for now. Add the tent which doesn't seem to be coming down any time soon, there is quite a large space to keep clean."

Splat looked at Ianto with open joy.

"Besides, with you being a free elf, you cannot be expected to wait on us so much. You need an assistant, for certain!" Ianto rose and placed his plate in the sink as Splat clasped his hands together with glee.

"If you like her, I already like her too" Ianto said finally, leaning to kiss a leathery little cheek before wandering back to bed.

Splat touched his cheek with his fingers as he looked in wonder at the now empty table.

At some stage Ianto had cleared his dishes as well.

Ianto found Jack had moved and was starfishing across the bed so he considered his options and then climbed in, laying on top.

Jack muttered and engulfed him with his limbs, rolling to hug him and Ianto sighed softly with delight as the warmth filled him like no food ever could.

He couldn't wait for their wedding, for their wedding night.

As he drifted off he wondered what an elf's wedding was like.

Did they wed?

He knew they mated for life.

Splat had woken from his daze and gone straight to his little friend, snatching her mid dishes, and she was still complaining as she looked around with surprise.

"This is my family's home" Splat said proudly, displaying the handkerchief as it stuck out of the front of his shirt.

For the first time, she saw that he wore clothes. Off casts of Harry's, mixed with a cardigan Ianto had given him that was a lovely shade of blue. The handkerchief was his prize possession and Ianto's initials were visible under his chin.

"Splat? What? You are free?" she whispered.

"Yes, my family have freed me, willingly. I am now living here as family, not slave" he said with glee, "My Beloved Lord has voiced a wish for a second elf in the house, as there is our lovely little Harry and his pet Candy Unicorn, Judge, and many friends who stay. See the tent?"

Splat pointed out the window and she peeked at the tent on the back lawn.

"There are some who come and stay in there so it must be kept clean as well." Splat explained, "My Beloved Lord likes to cook, likes to care and sometimes lets us as well."

"But we can still serve, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Wait until you meet my Harry!" Splat enthused, "You will love him so much. He is so precious, so special."

"She will be so angry when she finds me gone, I am the only one who can control her hair!" the elf whispered with glee.

"She cannot come, we are safe. My Beloved Lord had enchanted the whole place. She cannot enter" he giggled.

"Oh, wonderful!" she clapped her hands with glee, "No more hairbrush across my shoulders and back!"

"There is no hitting allowed here!" Harry's voice was loud in the darkness and she squeaked as Splat rushed forward.

To her surprise Splat ran straight into Harry's arms and Harry hugged him as he kissed his cheek.

"This is my friend, Bracket" Splat said and was pleased when Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, you're a girl? I've never met a girl elf, hello. You have pretty ears!"

She blushed and her large bat like ears were bright red.

"Oh look Splatty, so pretty!" Harry enthused and Splat sighed as he felt like he might burst with happiness.

His little Beloved liked her.


	43. Welcome

Ianto wandered through the house in a daze, looking at the gleaming surfaces.

Harry ran past with a whoop of glee and a small elf ran after him, carefully picking up crumbs from the sandwich in his hand.

"Hello" he said softly and she blinked as she looked up at him, then smiled.

"Hello" she replied.

"You must be Splat's friend" Ianto crouched, more level to her so her neck didn't hurt and she looked into his face, her smile fading as she recognized the Black blood.

"Lovely to meet you" Ianto continued, "I'm glad you could come, Splat was worried for you."

She blinked with surprise.

"I'm Ianto, my lovely Jack is around somewhere" Ianto continued to talk, "Please be careful with the candy 'corn. He is a little imp at times."

She smiled as she followed him into the kitchen.

"There you are" Ianto said, sliding into Jack's arms.

"Hey cutie" Jack grinned, kissing Ianto's nose, then noticing his shadow. "Oh! God, we have another wee friend?"

"This is … Bracken, right?" Ianto smiled at her, "Splat was worried about leaving her behind so I said one more would be OK. You don't mind do you Cariad?"

"You know I don't mind anything you want" Jack soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Ianto's back.

Ianto hummed happily.

A little elf watched the loving display with growing surprise.

He was a Black.

She clearly saw his eyes and …

Harry walked past and made a small noise for attention, Ianto picked him up and continued the cuddle with him between them.

Jack kissed both faces and Ianto hummed again.

"He is not like a Black" Splat whispered to her, "He goes further back."

She turned to look at him and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Thank about it, what came first." He prompted.

"Don't be silly thr only blood older than Black is …" her eyes grew wide, "No!"

"Yeah" Splat said proudly.

She turned back to watch the family with new hope.

"Peverell?" she whispered to herself as she looked around the room once more.

Tigers.

Little ones, big ones.

The pride of place, a white one crouching with a ladybug on it's paw.

She sat in the corner and hugged herself with delight.

It was happening.

The time of change was here.

Into looked down at her and smiled and she saw the slight shift in the eyes that confirmed it for her.

She was looking at the true master of the elves.

The White Tiger stalked the land.

The Dark Lord is come.

She smiled.


	44. Hang on a minute

I can do lists too.

Task number one. Make a list.

Task number two. Tick the first task off as completed.

Task number three. Check that you have completed two tasks on your task list.

Task four. Rest after your bloody tiring tasks!

Owen smiled to himself as he sank into the hammock, sighing softly as it rocked back and forth.

Giggles were outside the tent, also the odd whinny.

Mostly odd because he was sure they were Jack, not Judge.

Harry was laughing and Rhys's soft voice was drifting across the backyard, into the tent.

Owen frowned at the voice, bloody Welshman was getting annoying with all his questions and stuff.

It was another hot afternoon.

Too bloody hot.

Ianto would be proud though.

Got a whole "To Do" list done on his own.

Could be a T-boy.

Nah, better looking bum.

Right?

Owen pondered this as he rocked some more, then decided it was too bloody hot under the vast canvas interior.

A soft breeze was much better and Owen started to drift.

He wondered about Tosh. Was she happy?

He wondered about Gwen and her Welshman.

He even wondered if Janet was betting enough roughage.

Hard to tell with weevils.

He was hungry.

A sandwich was nice but didn't quite fill the hole.

A fresh pie was better and Owen ate each mouthful as he looked up at the canvas ceiling, thinking about childhood days spent hiding under a sheet in his mother's kitchen.

Did all kids make forts or tents at some stage?

Owen licked his fingers and wondered what would be nice for dessert.

The chocolate mousse was so fluffy that each mouthful seemed to slide from the spoon like a big, happy slug rushing to be eaten.

Owen hummed around each mouthful.

"What's going on here?"

Owen popped his head up and found Ianto standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at the scene he had stumbled into.

Splat stood with a large fan, cooling the acidic man in the hammock, while gently rocking it with one foot.

He was, of course, standing on a chair's back to be high enough to achieve this.

Bracken stood on the seat of said chair, spoon feeding Owen chocolate mousse. The spoon was halfway to his mouth and Owen blinked as his mouth slammed shut.

"Din-dins?" Ianto asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as the two elves blinked.

"Splat, Harry was looking for you, wants to know if you have seen his favorite red shirt." Ianto was walking towards the hammock as he spoke, "And my sweet wee Bracken, Jack just dropped a vase."

The two elves squeaked with glee and rushed off to help, leaving the two men alone.

The hammock gently swinging slower and slower.

"Owen?" Ianto stopped walking and canted his head, "What are you doing with my elves?"

"Just … you know … hanging!" Owen snorted, then saw something in Ianto's eyes that warned him a little too late.

"Hanging" Ianto repeated slowly, then turned to leave he flicked his wand behind him.

Owen yelled, screamed and roared with anger but he knew nobody was coming to save him.

_If the bloody unicorn thinks it's gonna have a chew on him, he's got another think coming!_

An angry fern swung in the macramé net, dangling down almost to the ground, turning in small circles as Owen waited for the spell to wear off.

Bloody T-boy had a sense of humour after all.

Never even got to tell him he'd done a list.


	45. Owen you twat

Harry had watched Owen with narrowed eyes.

He was obviously under some sort of enchantment.

The kitchen chairs didn't really belong in the living room and the way he was trying to lay the sheet across them was never going to work.

It was just … weird.

Finally, the strange set up seemed to please him and he looked at Harry with triumph, then started taking the pillows from the sofa and stuffing them inside.

Oh boy.

_Taddy isn't going to like this!_

Harry crept forward and sat primly on the edge of a chair, listening to the strange snorting and happy hums as Owen did … something.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, come on in!" Owen crowed, motioning from the end with a flap thrown back.

Harry eyeballed the pillows and … oh dear … did he have snacks in there?

_Taddy was really gonna go off on one._

"Why?"

Owen's head appeared with a look of pure incredulity.

"I mean, why get in there? It might fall on us." Harry pointed out.

"It's my tent!" Owen huffed, "We could take the sofa seats and make a fort if you would rather."

Harry looked at the sofas and frowned some more.

Splat and Bracken were watching from behind one of the sofas, cringing as they watched each misdemeanor.

A certain little unicorn was not so stealthy as it ran, full tilt, into the side of the sheet.

Of course, it all collapsed.

"My baby!" Harry roared, struggling with the sheet to release his pet and Owen could only yell as he was trampled, squashed, kneed in the groin, hoofed in the eye … blah … blah …blah.

"Blah, blah, bloody blah?" Owen stammered as he sat with the ice pack in his lap.

Harry turned, mid-way through his telling of the story to his angry Taddy and gave Owen a look that left him under no illusion that once his powers came in this may not have been forgotten.

"So? What happened next Baban?" Ianto asked calmly, noting Owen's shrinking posture.

"So! He leaps up, making a stupid gargly noise and my poor baby was thrown back, he could have really been hurt Taddy! You know his little horn gets stuck in stuff and Uncle Owen was a right Twat!" Harry was on a roll and failed to hear Owen's yelp of indignation or Jack's warning grunt.

"All the mess and Bracken was so upset that the chair got a broken leg and my baby was scared!" Harry was flinging his arms around as he paced back and forth, "And then … Taddy … and then … Uncle Owen untangles himself from his stupid thingie and you know what he says?"

Harry looked up at Ianto with his eyes bugging out and his mouth hanging open.

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack face palmed.

"He said … he said …" Harry spluttered with rage, "He said … who the hell is cleaning this shit up!"

Ianto stopped all movement.

Jack is sure, even now he will tell you that the air in the room seemed to solidify, like jelly.

"Who is cleaning this shit …. This … shit …. Up?" Ianto repeated.

Harry folded his arms with triumph as Owen finally saw the danger and took a step back, towards the open door.

That was no longer there.

Damn.

"You used that language in front of the baby?" Ianto asked calmly.

"He did! In front of my baby!" Harry growled as he cuddled Judge protectively. He wondered if he should have covered his lovely wee ears before repeating the bad word but then decided the damage was already done.

It ever occurred to him that Ianto was referring to him, not to the Candy 'Corn.

"It sort of … slipped out" Owen whimpered.

It was the last time he spoke for the rest of the day.

Hard to speak through a huge gag that barely let a straw under it.

Owen narrowed his eyes at the child as he formulated a revenge act, then felt the eyes of a certain wizard on him, deciding to just suck his smoothie and let it go.

Bloody T-boy had quite the quick come back himself.


	46. trip up

Harry was taking Judge for a walk around the garden.

Taddy had got him a little harness and everything so he looked so pretty as he trotted along, making his cute little squeaking noises.

Bracken and Splat had finished their chores and were hanging out … literally.

Ianto had let them have Owen's hammock and they had put it up on the back porch so they could watch their baby boy as they nibbled at their sandwiches.

Judge did a little leap about and Harry giggled as he told him he looked very awesome!

Another laugh joined in and Harry turned with glee as Hagrid stepped into the garden from the back gate.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled as he ran to him with his arms up.

Hagrid looked at his wee boy and was so surprised and pleased to see the open smile.

"Hagrid!" Ianto called out with his own look of glee.

"Taddy, Taddy, Hagrid is here!" Harry was so excited as he turned to run to his Taddy that he forgot the lead and tripped.

He floated above the grass, his nose tickled by the blades as Ianto caught him.

"Ianto?" Hagrid said softly, "How did you do that without a wand?"

Ianto looked over at him and then flicked a finger, letting his child slowly rotate to his feet.

"TADDY! THAT WAS COOL!" Harry roared with glee as he rang to his arms and Ianto kissed his little face lovingly as Hagrid shifted from foot to foot with confusion.

Jack had seen Hagrid and came out with a soft laugh and his hand extended in welcome.

Hagrid had no choice but to let the question go as others approached to meet and greet.

The elves had run for refreshments, excited at the prospect of serving and soon everyone was settled.

"So, what brings you here?" Ianto asked as he watched Hagrid looking at the cat collection.

"Harry's birthday soon" Hagrid replied, "I wanted to give him his gift early because when it is his birthday I will be busy with the hatchlings."

"Hatchlings?" Harry asked with glee.

"We don't need any hatchlings poppet" Ianto said lovingly rubbing Harry's arm.

Hagrid opened his coat and withdrew a book.

"It's a bit old, was mine. Me ma got if for me, before she left." Hagrid said softly, "I didn't have a ma growing up."

Harry listened and looked at the book with awe, reaching out to take it with a look of glee.

"Oh!" he squeaked, "Oh wow!"

"It's a book on magical creatures!" Hagrid explained, "Look, there's a Candy 'Corn in there, an orange one!"

Hagrid and Harry read the book and Owen twitched uncontrollably as he longed to look too.

"Maybe at bedtime Uncle Owen can read some for you" Ianto said softly watching the acrid doctor's face light up at the prospect.

"How about you go pop it by your bed now, so you aren't looking for it at bedtime" Jack suggested as he chose another sandwich from Bracken's pate and she clasped her hands with glee as she watched him demolish her hard work.

Master Coat always ate her food, so satisfying to serve.

Once Harry was gone Hagrid turned to face Ianto and asked again, "How did you do that without a wand?"

Ianto sat in his short sleeved shirt, knowing he could not make up a lie about a wand so he shrugged and went for a half truth, "A party trick, Rus taught me."

"Snape!" Hagrid snorted, telling them how Snape was bucking for the Professor of the Dark Arts job and would very likely get it.

"Well I for one, think he should get it" Ianto said firmly, "He was an excellent teacher to me!"

"Really?" Hagrid asked, "I thought things were always a bit strained with the failed courting and the …. Um … oh."

Hagrid had stalled out and Ianto cleared his throat as he examined his fingernails while calming his anger.

Hagrid didn't have a nasty bone in his body, he was a kind soul and Ianto knew he didn't know the full story.

"Rus and I have always had a relationship. A chaste one, but a relationship none the less" Ianto said slowly, "He was my sister-in-law's best friend, as he was mine before things got … messy."

"So. He has your vote?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes!" Ianto said firmly, "I'll send it by OWL if need be."

Hagrid nodded and watched the child as he brought his Candy 'Corn for a look.

He hadn't forgotten what he had seen and he would ask Dumbledore.


	47. another visitor

Ianto felt a tingling sensation and turned, shocked to find Dumbledore standing in his kitchen.

"Hello Ianto" he said calmly.

"How did you …. Ah." Ianto frowned at Bracken as she scuttled past, showing by her posture that she was horrified that she had lowered the enchantments but not able to resist his own enchantment on her.

"How dare you do that to her!" Ianto huffed, "She is just an elf!"

"You always do care for the little creatures, don't you Ianto" he sighed, "I did not mean to upset you but you are not answering my OWLS so how else am I to speak with you?"

"What OWLS," Ianto said with a frown, "I've received nothing from you!"

Dumbledore frowned and turned as if speaking to someone, then turned back to Ianto with a look of pure anger.

"I apologize boy, Fawkes informs me that several owls failed to return after being sent to you, it would appear they never reached you" he said with a deep boom, "I will look into this!"

"What do you want that is so important that you must invade my home!" Ianto demanded, his anger soaring.

"Easy, easy now. I am not here to argue with you" Dumbledore assured him, "Hagrid mentioned your little party trick, as he called it and I wanted to know if it were true."

Ianto eyeballed him silently.

"It is" Dumbledore gasped, "You can wield our craft without a wand."

"A wand is an extension for the craft, a honing and narrowing of the light" Ianto said as he turned back to the potatoes he was peeling, "I simply worked out how to do that with my fingers."

"Simply?" Dumbledore stepped forward, "Dear boy, you know there is no simple thing about this."

Ianto stopped peeling and turned back to face his old teacher, "There is nothing simple in this world except … you said so. Remember?"

Dumbledore held out his arms in confusion.

"You simply cannot stay when you cause so much disharmony within the school" Ianto said in a fair mimic of Dumbledore, "You must go."

"I did not mean you should leave the craft, I did not tell you to become a muggle! I thought you would seek employment within the ministry or …."

"Really! Seriously!" Ianto laughed hollowly, "Albus, please. That wide eyed look may work with many but you forget, I have felt your wrath. You do not fool me. Not twice."

"That was an unfortunate day" Dumbledore sighed, settling in a chair, "I acted impulsively without knowing the story; I let myself listen to a poisoned version from young Mal …"

"Please. Do not say that name in my house" Ianto found himself shaking with rage as he raised a hand and slapped it down on the counter top.

Dumbledore jumped at the sound of the gunshot and Ianto swore as he looked down at the cracked marble.

"Well, you certainly have it all under control then" Dumbledore said with a smug huff, rising and adjusting his robes.

"Yes. As much as you do!" Ianto retorted swinging to face him.

"Dear boy …"

"I am no longer a boy" Ianto growled, flicking his wrist and Dumbledore's surprised face blinked away.

Ianto sat.

Ianto fumed as he scrubbed at his face with his hands.

That had been a mistake.

Now Dumbledore had felt his power, a taste of it, but enough to realize that he was everything he was destined to be.

Ianto leaned back and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, swearing once more.

"Taddy!" Harry growled as he entered the kitchen, scooping his Candy 'Corn up and covering his ears, "Potty mouth!"

"Sorry pumpkin" Ianto said with a weak smile.

"I'm not a pumpkin, I'm a boy!" Harry said haughtily as he reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, taking a swig.

"Wanna be one?" Ianto warned, raising an eyebrow and Harry wiped his mouth, rolling his eyes as he reached for a glass.

"Sorry Taddy."

"I should think so, ya stinker!" Ianto smiled, reaching for the child and kissing his little head.

"I felt something" Harry said once he had drunk from the glass.

"You did?" Ianto asked as he replaced the carton in the fridge door.

"Like a tickle in the back of my head" Harry nodded.

Ianto leaned back and wondered about this.

Was it his power?

Or something else?


	48. You can't come in

Ianto was awake early, not sure why.

He couldn't sleep so he rose and had a shower, still trying to wake up.

Something with niggling, he wondered if he had put the milk bottles out.

Damn.

The milk was not on the steps and he looked furtively around before flicking some there from the old cow down the street who complained about the children riding their bikes.

Ha!

He was heading to the letterbox when he noticed the mist.

It seemed to fill the street like thick white candy floss and he didn't like it.

Not at all.

He considered and then with a flick of his fingers, he blew it all to the neighbouring streets.

Where it had been, in the middle of the street stood a man.

A rat faced, fat mole type of man who seemed shocked to immobility as Ianto considered him.

Fat faced and mousy … ah.

Ianto knew this one.

"Peter" Ianto said calmly.

"Er …. Hello?" Peter Pettigrew squeaked.

Ianto frowned as he considered him, then felt a flare of annoyance, flicking his wrist and sending him straight to Dumbledore's office.

Let him deal with the little Vole faced twat. As he recalled there was no love there for some reason.

Ianto wondered what he was there for, watching them and felt a shiver as he sent a quick message to Dumbledore to explain his visitor.

He knew now.

No need to pretend he wasn't powerful enough to transcend owls.

Ianto looked about and shrugged as he found the letter box empty after all that.

Typical.

He wandered back inside and found a certain Candy 'Corn dancing.

"You need a pee?" Ianto sighed, opening the doors to the back yard to allow it an exit and a happy little squeal told him it had been bursting.

"Thank you Taddy, I was getting to it" Harry said as he ran into the room, still trying his robe. "I couldn't find my slippers."

"Under your bed, as always" Ianto said and watched the child face palm.

Ianto suppressed a smile as he lamented that the child never looked there.

An owl arrived, dropping its envelope on the table and heading for Harry with a happy hoot.

Most of the owls had long since worked out who fed the nicest treats and Harry did not disappoint, crooning as he fed the creature then headed out after his pet.

Ianto wondered if he was peeing out there as well, wouldn't put it past him.

Ianto opened the envelope and made a soft noise of surprise.

"Morning sweets, what is that?" Jack asked, craning to see.

"An invitation to a masked ball at Hogwarts for ex-students" Ianto frowned, "A reunion thing."

"Oh, I've never been to one" Jack shrugged. "Somehow I think a Time Agent reunion wouldn't go so well."

"I always ignored them" Ianto shrugged back, then watched his love's face.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack was feeding the toaster.

"Wanna go?" Ianto asked softly, "Rhys and Owen would jump at the chance to babysit and have a 'boy's night with Harry."

Jack turned and looked at him hopefully, "Yeah?"

"We could go to the early admission, looks like there is a banquet and everything, some old faces might be there you can finally put to names" Ianto smiled, ignoring Peter Pettigrew's face in the back of his mind.

"Oh! What will I wear" Jack gasped.

"We can go to Diagon Alley and pick something I guess" Ianto shrugged, "About time Harry saw the other world."

Jack clasped his hands with glee as Harry came in from outside with his Candy 'Corn.

"We're going shopping in Magicland!" Jack crowed.

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"Don't ever call it that again!"


	49. apple

Jack was worse than Harry and Ianto wondered if he needed a harness and leash for him, not the child as he ran from window to window and peered into the stores.

 

“Look, oh gods, the colour of that feather …. It’s as big as my bloody head!” Jack gushed, then was off, galloping for another one.

 

 “I think he had too much sugar before we left!” Harry informed his Taddy with large, honest eyes and Ianto melted, kneeling to stroke a cheek.

  

No kissing here, not for big boys.

 

 Harry jumped as Jack let out a yell and they hurried to see what he had found now, their purchases waiting for them at the book store.

 

Harry was beside himself as the tiny Candy ‘Corn looked back forlornly from its cage in the window, a dull green and grey.

  

“You poor baby” Ianto sighed, seeing it’s distress, “Too young to be away from its mother.”

  

“Oh Taddy” Harry wailed as the little creature seemed to wilt.

  

“It’s too hot in the window” Jack said as he moved towards the door.

 

 Ianto comforted Harry as he pressed his little face to the glass in an attempt to comfort the tiny Unicorn no larger than a kitten.

  

When the cage was snatched away Harry cried out with horror, clinging to Ianto for comfort.

  

When Jack exited the shop with the wee thing wrapped in a dirty old blanket Harry burst into tears as he reached for it.

  

“Careful, she’s filthy!” Jack warned, knowing Harry didn’t care as lips found a head to kiss.

  

“I think we need to go” Ianto said as he felt eyes on them and he looked up to find several people had stopped and were staring at them.

  

**_Him._ **

  

He knew that even in his muggle clothes he was intimidating and those close enough could probably feel his power as his anger and sorrow for the creature swelled.

   

“Jack?”

 

“Yeah?” Jack looked up from where he was kneeling with interest.

  

“Now!” Ianto commanded and suddenly they were in their own home.

  

“Damn I did not mean to do that” Ianto crooned as he caught his child wavering from the sudden jump.

  

“Whoa that felt like the early VM jumps” Jack laughed, patting the child’s head like it had been normal.

  

Ianto realized that Jack didn’t know it wasn’t and he smiled.

  

“Come on baby, let’s clean this wee bit up and see what your boy thinks of his little sister” Ianto said and Harry nodded as he clutched the blanket.

  

Jack rushed ahead to run a little bath and they all knelt as the baby got a bath, probably her first one by the way she carried on.

  

“That’s enough of that!” Harry laughed, “We are not drowning you!”

  

Judge had heard the cries and blustered in, placing hooves in the bath to peer in and then he squealed with pleasure, calming the baby instantly.

  

As they gently scrubbed they found the fur was actually crisp apple green with white mane and tail.

  

“Oh!  She’s gorgeous!” Harry gushed, grabbing her up for a cuddle, immediately soaking himself.

 

 “Poor baby” Ianto crooned, wrapping a fluffy towel around it, “So tiny.”

  

“I should go back and thump him!” Jack snarled and Ianto favored him with a gentle kiss over their child’s head.

  

Harry walked to the main room and curled up on the sofa, pushing the foot rest so Judge can climb up and get a good look.

 

Judge whinnied softly as he rubbed noses and shook his little tail with happiness.

 

“What do you think Judge?” Harry crooned, “Will she do?”

 

The Candy ‘Corn chuffed and rubbed some more, lulling the little baby.

 

Jack sat and watched while Ianto pottered in the kitchen, then he appeared with a little baby bottle and handed it to a shocked Harry.

 

“Too young honey” Ianto said softly, “Still a baby.”

 

“Awwwww!” Harry gushed as he held the bottle for the baby and Judge nudged it to change the angle, showing Harry how to hold it as a little mouth suckled madly.

 

“She’s starving!” Harry wailed, upset to see the baby’s desperation.

 

“Poor thing” Ianto sighed, “We will give her another in a few hours, we don’t want to make her sick.”

 

“I have to make it better” Harry said, his huge heart reflected in his eyes and both men moved to comfort him.

 

“She’s safe now.  We will make sure she has a wonderful life full of love and yummy stuff” Ianto crooned.

 

Harry sighed as he watched a little head start to loll and a tiny burp made everyone croon with pleasure.

 

Ianto looked at his beloved and mouthed his love.

 

Jack grinned as he patted himself on the back.

 

Another good gift.

 


	50. next lost soul

Owen had been totally excited when asked to babysit the baby 'corn and when Tosh arrived with him nobody blinked.

Harry had been torn between returning for the rest of their things and staying with "Apple Crispy" but really wanted the owl Taddy had promised for the attic.

The baby was asleep in a little cat bed, snoring softly as Judge stood proudly on guard.

They aparated into an alley by a pub and Jack frowned as he looked at Ianto for an explanation. Last time they had gone by flu but Ianto wanted to arrive more quietly this time, uneasy with the attention they had received.

From the trashcan Ianto counted the bricks, three up, two across and tapped it with his forefinger.

Jack gaped as the wall folded back like little French doors, all stacked on top of one another. He made a little noise and Ianto knew he was going to bolt. Ianto could only sigh as he took off running, Harry giggling as he chased him to the store.

They headed back for their purchases, glad to find the Second-Hand Book Store still open. They were assured their things were safe and to continue their shopping experience.

2nd hand Brooms had a nice display and Ianto was drawn to an old model he remembered from his youth, smiling softly.

"Tad's gonna clean something again!" Harry sighed theatrically and Ianto laughed, knowing it would blow the little man's mind when he had his first broom.

Eeylops Owl Emporium seemed to wink at them but Ianto knew Magical Menagerie down the street had some owls as well, not as highly bred and more accustomed to the noise their house contained. It would be their last stop before they left.

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor already had Jack tugging on the door by the time Ianto got there and he snorted softly as they settled at the table, Jack waving his hand for "One of everything."

Ianto waited for the flavors he knew Jack was unaware of, the 'goblin blood' being the only one he twigged to, three others going in before the choking started.

Harry had realized the reason for his Taddy's mirth and was watching each mouthful, eating from those Jack took second spoonfuls from.

"Enough?" Ianto asked softly, trying not to cringe at the sound of the straw still working in an empty milkshake cup.

"Yummy, can we get some of that Butterball Popcorn to go?" Jack called out and the shop assistant hurried to comply, blushing at the wink.

"Cariad, stop it. You're making the girl blush" Ianto scolded and Jack grinned some more.

Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment held Potion bottles, moon globes, Bat Spleen Barrels and lots of small gadgets Harry longed to play with, but he had promised Taddy no touching.

Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop was the one concession and Ianto said there could be three things.

"Ten!" Jack demanded with his arms folded in hero pose.

"Four!" Ianto countered.

"Aw, come on! Owen will want some" Jack howled, throwing himself back theatrically against the door.

"Six, plus two for Owen that I check first!" Ianto finally conceded and Jack yelled with glee as he rushed from shelf to shelf touching, pulling, prodding and shaking everything.

Ianto put his hair back to the right colour, shrunk his nose and even cleaned up the vomit.

Harry was laughing hysterically as Ianto eyeballed the huge ginger rat that sat with a look of total horror.

"Are you finished now?"

The rat twitched.

Ianto clicked his fingers and Jack lay on the floor laughing.

The shop keeper blinked and looked at Ianto with shock. It was his turn to wink.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank was next, the train journey to the vaults were the highlight of Harry's day (apart from Apple of course) and he even forgot his plea to see Ollivanders as Jack pointed through the window at all those little boxes with different colours winking at them.

Ianto was surprised to see the wands beckoning and wondered if it was Harry or him they were trying to encourage into the store.

He didn't want to know, either way.

They gathered their purchases and a few more books Ianto couldn't leave behind and headed to the Magical Menagerie where they were shown to a huge aviary.

"Take your time and don't judge by appearance" Ianto told him softly as he straightened his collar, "These bird have been waiting a long time for the right master, some will want a special person and it might not be a little boy."

Harry spent his time walking around quietly looking at different ages, colours and breeds.

A small ball of white was stuffed into the corner of the cages, hidden behind a fake bush and Harry knelt to look at it for a while.

"Hello" he finally said, "Is it too cold for you?"

A small head swivelled and Harry gasped as he looked at the damaged face.

Ianto swore softly under his breath as the broken beak made a stark smear across an otherwise pretty face.

A small snow owl, white with dark speckles and huge eyes that bored into you.

The top beak was partially torn off.

"Thar's a sec'nd" a voice drawled as a troll-like man tried to move them on and Ianto watched the owl flinch.

Such regal, proud creatures. To see one flinch just tore at him and Ianto was rising to his full height and grasping the man before he was even considering what he was going to do next.

"You bloody bully" Ianto growled, shaking the man as he eyes flashed with a tiger's temper. "This is an honest Alley, HOW DARE YOU!"

Ianto's voice echoed through the alley and several vendors turned with surprise and anger, moving towards the commotion.

The man squealed with fear as whiskers sprouted on Ianto's face, his lip slitting as his leer became a tiger's snarl.

"Ianto, easy boy" Dumbledore said softly and Ianto turned his head to look at the headmaster, standing nervously to one side.

"Hello Dumbly Dear" Jack said, leaning over and kissing his cheek then smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Sir."

"Now, now Ianto" Dumbledore sighed, "We both know that tile is no longer appropriate my Lord."

Ianto snorted as he released the man, who scuttled back with horror as he saw the other vendors moving in.

"Nor that one either"

"No?" Dumbledore canted his head, "Seems to fit you now."

"You have no idea!" Ianto snarled, growing tired of the games.

"No, but I am hopeful" Dumbledore said with a soft smile as Ianto aparated his family away, including their new owl.


	51. skating on thin ice?

Ianto was furious with himself, the vendor and most of all, his lapse in judgment that showed himself so openly to the others.

He shook his head as if to clear it, watching Harry try to find a way to feed the owl.

Ianto considered his choices and was relieved when Hagrid was already tapping on the window at the side door.

"Hagrid, am I glad to see you!" Ianto smiled, letting his friend in.

"Where is it?" Hagrid asked eagerly, "The wee Owl."

"How did … bloody gossip" Ianto huffed.

Hagrid looked at him and frowned, "No. You sent me a message. Plain as day, an image of the poor wee thing Now, a he is it?"

Ianto realized with horror that he was not just broadcasting the Alley, he had touched those he wanted comfort from. He sighed as he knew what this meant and he opened the door before Snape even knocked.

"Ianto?"

"Hello Rus, come in" Ianto said softly "I'm doing a brew."

"Oh? A potion?" Snape asked with interest and he was rewarded with a soft laugh.

"Coffee Rus, you really are a card!" Ianto said as he turned to face him with a blinding smile.

"Oh Ianto" Snape said softly, stepping towards him.

"Severus!" Jack's voice shook them both and Ianto turned to him with obvious joy.

"Cariad! Hagrid and Rus came to see to the owl" Ianto said as he accepted a hug.

Jack looked at Snape over Ianto's shoulder as he held him possessively and gave him a look that left no doubt that it was all Snape was going to see too.

"Harry is still trying to tempt it with food" he said, waving towards the other room.

He turned and glared at a spot to his left, then Dumbledore apparated and actually jumped with shock.

"I am letting you in this once, only because I know you are interested in the owl" Ianto growled, "Do not bloody testy me Albus, I am not in the mood!"

"Taddy!"

Ianto rushed into the other room and found Hagrid grinning at the owl.

It was slowly chewing.

"Well done!" Ianto grinned as he checked the owl and he was curious to see a golden beak.

"A charm I learnt from an old friend" Hagrid said softly, "James told me it might come in handy one day. It fixes anything missing apiece, only with gold."

"A dangerous cast" Dumbledore frowned as he looked at Hagrid.

"Probably why he told me I was never to use it on anything alive" Hagrid said softly, "but a beak is not alive, is it?"

"I think he is trying to say that if the owl had a broken wing a gold one wouldn't help it much." Ianto tried to explain and Hagrid looked mortified.

"No harm done" Ianto reached out and patted Hagrid's arm, "Just not an everyday one."

"Definitely not!" Hagrid huffed.

Harry was not listening as he examined the owl and when two little Candy 'Corns entered Hagrid forgot as well.

"Apple Crispy this is Uncle Hagrid" Harry told the wee girl and Hagrid looked like he might cry.

"So little, where … ah. I heard there was a disturbance in the Alley" Dumbledore nodded.

"A disturbance in the force, Luke" Jack said in a deep voice as he turned to Ianto, then snorted with laughter.

"You've been spending too much time with Owen lately Cariad!" Ianto grinned, leaning forward and kissing him.

Dumbledore watched the exchange, "When are you to getting wed? I assume he is courting you."

"You know he is" Ianto huffed.

"Well? You are going to be too old soon, if he intends making a decent wizard of you he should get his slippers on!" Dumbledore said.

"Skates" Jack said automatically.

"Pardon?"

"Get my skates on."

"Why would you wed Ianto in skates?" Dumbledore turned to Ianto with confusion, "These muggle ways are strange."

Ianto couldn't explain for laughing.

That was too funny.


	52. Winner

Their purchases had been left behind in the whole fiasco; Ianto cursing as he realized Harry was searching for one of the books.

He apparated to the store and politely picked up his parcels as the store owner approached.

"Is the wee Owl alright?" he demanded.

"Yes, he has a prosthetic beak now, he seems to be eating OK with it" Ianto smiled as he reached for another parcel to apparate away.

"You are not supposed to be able to do that in this Alley Mr Jones" a voice said softly and he turned to find Professor McGonagall watching.

"Hello Minerva" he said calmly as he flicked the rest away with a finger and she paled.

"Well!" she gasped, "It's true You are the next Dark Lord."

"Nonsense" he scoffed, "Even if we have the things we need, I would still need to die. My beloved is a bit funny about letting that happen."

"Yes, well, I do remember a certain young man in my class informing me that he would never get the hang of his power too!" she bristled, her eyes glinting with suppressed humor.

"You madam, are a minx!" Ianto scolded and then leaned in, kissing her cheek before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke in the shape of smiling lips.

"No, not destined at all!" she chuckled as she watched the smile slowly float and roll into a love heart before dissipating. "Always was a cheeky wee thing!"

She then looked over at the display of robes and into the shocked face of Lord Malfoy.

She smiled and canted her head, then wafted off with a soft giggle as she enjoyed his horrified expression while he scuttled off around the shelving.

Yes, be worried little prick! She thought to herself as she remembered those poor damaged paws.

She skipped out into the sunlight with a light air of joy.

Ianto arrived back in the kitchen with the purchases and Harry entered with a soft huff.

"OK dumpling?" Ianto asked.

"Thought I felt something popping" he said as he pointed at the parcels.

"Forgot them" Ianto shrugged, "Sorry love."

Harry's turn to shrug, then he was ripping into them with glee.

Jack arrived out of nowhere and Ianto grinned as he likened it to an apparition and Jack found the ice-cream still cold.

"I love magic" he said through a mouthful as Ianto handed their child a spoon.

"So I see Cariad" Ianto said dryly and was rewarded with a grin.

"Ah! A baby 'corn!" Snape crooned, in his knees as Apple Crispy toddled over for a look at the funny man.

"Hello baby" he gushed, reaching out to touch the gold horn proudly displayed, "Such a good girl."

Judge pounded over and eyeballed Snape as he pushed between them and Snape laughed softly as he put up his hands in surrender.

"I will not harm her sir" he promised the defiant 'corn, "She is a beauty to be sure."

Judge seemed to consider this and snorted before stepping back so Snape could see her again.

"She's my baby" Harry spoke, not afraid of a man on his knees gushing, "She is too young so we have a bottle for her, like her mama would have fed her still. Daddy was very angry and was gonna smack the man."

"Really?" Snape looked up at Ianto, That doesn't sound like you, you're not a smacker."

"Actually, it was thump and it was my intended" Ianto pointed at Jack who winked.

"Ah, yes. So the boy had accepted two fathers then"

"His name is Harry!" Jack bristled and Ianto smiled as he watched his mate step closer to the surprised wizard.

Snape was not used to being challenged and he blinked as Jack leered into his face, "I can please him, he pleases me. We match."

"Cariad" Ianto said softly.

"I will marry him!" Jack said defiantly, "I will place a ring on his finger and claim him as he has claimed my fucking heart!"

"Jack"

"Now, if you have finished looking at the animals, you might want to remember that some are dangerous" Jack grinned, "My beloved is not the only one that can bite and mine can be fatal."

"Enough" Ianto said as Dumbledore opened his mouth to say the same, silenced by the booming command.

"Sorry" Jack said with a gay swivel to grin at him, "I just go all … feral."

"My beast" Ianto smiled, letting his eyelids flutter a bit and Jack relaxed.

"Sorry."

"It's OK Cariad, you can apologize tonight in the bed chamber, on your knees" Ianto said softly. "And on our wedding night you can show me how much you love me."

Jack's eyes widened and then he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Well, he did just get promised the cream.

Winner.


	53. flutterby time

Flutterby bushes were placed along the edge of the large tent that filled the backyard. The purple accents were delicate against the pale green leaves.

Unlike their camping tent, this marquee was white with gold accents.

When Ianto had informed them that gold was a colour for weddings Harry had scooped up his little girl and declared her the ring bearer, "It will fit on her wee horn!"

Ianto went to speak but Jack was quicker, "Awesome idea! Judge can carry mine as I'm considered muggle so silver will be acceptable, right?"

Ianto could only nod and smile as he wondered how this conversation had started.

Now, standing in what would be his wedding hall, he looked at the delicate gold chairs and matching tables, covered with silky while cloths and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Since declaring his acceptance of Jack's proposal things had moved fast.

Now, the wedding was the next day and he was not sure if he was ready, but then was he ever going to be ready for this circus in his own back yard?

Sirius had been excited at the thought of giving him away, another weird thing he hadn't counted on and he now had the unfortunate task of accepting requests from family members wanting to attend that he really didn't want anywhere near his child.

He had Jack's ring, it had been a hard task to get one that he felt suited Jack but the plain platinum band with the welsh words engraved "Llewellyn o fy Llewellyn" which means 'heart of my heart'. Engraved in such a way that the Llewellyn word was engraved only one with o fy the only others, creating an endless repetition of the sentence.

"Heart of my heart of my heart of my …."

Ianto had thought it corny when he first of thought of it but since then it had repeated in the back of his mind like a mantra and he knew Jack would find an immortal phrase ironically fitting.

Harry had decided on the flowers and green orchards with white baby's breath adorned said tables with pretty crystals scattered about. He was surprised at the child's attention to detail, as well as a little bit proud of the fact that he resembled him in that respect.

Owen stood at the entrance of the tent. Whistling as he looked at the interior, "It's bigger than ours."

Ianto swung to face him, surprised by his arrival and the comment, taking ownership of the camping tent.

"So, will you wear white? God, tell me Jack isn't wearing a fucking dress!" Owen snarked as he reached out to touch a butterfly hovering near his face.

"Where the fuck do these keep coming from?" he batted ineffectually at it.

"You attract them" Ianto said calmly, hiding his mirth, "like sour candy."

"Piss off" Owen said without malice as he looked up at the vaulted ceiling and he swore as he watched the glitter falling like fine mist.

"Turn it off!" Harry roared and it stopped, "Too much. I want finer!"

Two elves popped their heads out of the tent's folds and waved, then disappeared to adjust whatever they had created up there.

"Harry?" Ianto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When the music plays for your first dance, I want star dust!" Harry said as he stalked about and Ianto was reminded of a small Napoleon.

"Bloody hell, Hitler lives" Owen muttered as he showed a similar view.

Ianto snorted his agreement as Harry eyeballed an arrangement that flowed to the floor.

"I think it's a bit long, what if someone trips on it" he muttered and Judge considered, then trotted over and started chewing on the blooms.

Soon the arrangement was to the young lord's satisfaction and the Candy 'Corn had red lips like lipstick that seemed to be made worse by a now blue tongue that kept licking them happily.

Apparently they had tasted as good as they looked.

Ianto went through his vows in his head as he fingered the ring in his pocket, slipping it on and off his own finger as he filled his heart and soul with love.

Jack was in the bedroom doing the same, the ring he had commissioned was prettier than he had thought it would be, the stone so small and yet … it seemed to sing with desire, just like him.

It was going to be a long day but this night, the night before, would be the longest as he would have to spend it in the spare room, not with his lovely Welsh tiger for comfort.

Strangely, this caused Jack an almost physical pain and he worried about Ianto's dreams. When he had mentioned this to Tosh she had assured him that she would spend the night with Ianto, as Owen would with him.

Harry was torn, wanting to comfort both parents as he felt their growing alarm at the thought of being apart but Hagrid had promised to spend the evening with him, talking about magical creatures and stuff.

They all settled to a nervous meal, unable to look at each other as the rest of the table tried to fill the void left between them with bickering and laughter.

They held hands throughout and lingered in the hallway between bedroom doors, both unable to let go.

Finally gentle kisses and wordless looks of love before they retired.

Both lay in the dark as their minders slept, craving the warmth of the one next door.

The morning could not come fast enough.


	54. time

Ianto was so nervous that sparks kept flicking from his fingers as he clicked his fingers against his legs while he paced.

"Keep that up and you'll set fire to your pants" Sirius said calmly as he sat in the chair watching the young lord pace.

"Where's Harry?" Ianto asked and was informed that he was in Jack's room.

"Good, good" Ianto muttered, checking himself in the mirror for the tenth time.

"You look divine, that color is gorgeous on you" Sirius said with a smile as the midnight blue suit seemed to sparkle with the pale blue pinstripes, so thin they were as a singly thread.

Ianto looked at the pale blue shirt, almost white and the striking blue tie.

"Not too blue?"

"You know Harry took a lot of time to choose a colour theme, knowing what would look nice on both of you" Sirius said, then frowned, "Well all of you."

Ianto turned to face him and Sirius watched the smile bloom.

"Our boy is wonderful, isn't he?"

"Yes sweetheart" Sirius stood and walked over to Ianto, unable to resist the urge to hold him.

He felt the magic swirling around them and closed his eyes as the man in his arms slowly relaxed, making the air change to more of a soft hum.

"You are so powerful" Sirius whispered and Ianto snorted.

Harry came into the room and watched as they broke apart and he went to his Taddy.

"Taddy, I want to know what they are saying about my wedding … er, I mean our wedding decorations but they all stop talking when I walk in." Harry pouted, "They make me feel weird."

"Use the cloak" Ianto sighed, "Just this once."

"Yes!" Harry said with glee as he ran for his father's bedroom and the drawer containing the cloak.

"Cloak?" Sirius said, "You let him play with the invisibility cloak?"

"Why not" Ianto sighed, "Mt nerves are shot, as long as he's happy I don't really care."

"Hey, look at me" Sirius placed his hands on the shoulders so much higher than his and looked onto those lovely blue pools that reminded him so much of James.

"You are going to be fine."

"I know" Ianto leaned in and kissed him gently, then turned to check his tie again.

In the other room Owen was having the same conversation with Jack.

"But is my butt too big in these trousers?" Jack whined, twisting to see for himself.

"Jack, you look sensational, you know he will want a squeeze that butt before the vows are even done" Owen laughed.

"Yeah" Jack grinned goofily as he thought of Ianto, "I hope he's OK."

"Sirius can handle him" Owen snorted, "He knows how to duck, I'm sure."

They both giggled softly as Jack checked the clock.

"Soon" Owen assured him, "Tosh will let us know when Ianto is there."

Jack had told Ianto to go first, wanting it made clear that Ianto was not going to be the 'little woman' let down the aisle.

Ianto walked with Sirius to the front as people made the appropriate noises.

He could see a shimmer by the large table and recognized the cloak in use.

He then lost interest as Jack entered with Owen, walking towards him in a matching suit with a dark shirt and pale tie.

Ianto felt the air leave the tent, his mouth go dry and his dick start to twitch as this sexual god stalked towards him, licking his lips as he scented the air.

Oh gods.

Jack was almost to him when he noticed a flash of white at one of the tables and found himself staring down Lord Malfoy.

How did he get in?

Lucious nodded and raised a glass of red wine, looking disturbingly like blood on his lips as he sipped.

Jack was there, reaching for him and Ianto shook himself as he dismissed the man, more important things happening as the clapping sounded.

Then they touched.

Ianto lost all things outside the realm of Jack.

His scent filled his nose and Ianto grinned goofily.

It was time.


	55. vowinteruptus

Jack took a deep breath as he began his vows.

"This magical day, in this magical world is all possible because of you"

Ianto blushed.

"Without you, there would be no more magic. None."

"You are my magic."

Ianto swallowed as he started his own.

"Cariad, my magic hums for you."

Jack grinned dopily.

"Without you, my world would be static grays."

As he spoke Jack motioned for the unicorns and they trotted happily down the aisle, creating a stir. Their colorful hides confirming the statement.

"With you by my side, the void itself is full of light."

"You have the rings" Dumbledore asked softly and both men reached for the little horns.

Harry spared a glance at Dumbledore who hadn't known about the horns carrying the rings and they shared a look.

Ianto nodded as he accepted the fact Dumbledore would want to talk about that later, the power of the horns in a time of heightened magic were holding rings of binding.

Ianto looked him in the eye as he defiantly slid the ring onto Jack's finger, not even waiting for the words.

Jack gasped as he felt the tingle of the ring, looking with surprise as it glowed for a moment.

"With this ring, I bind to you!" Ianto said loudly, "With my magic, I chose you!"

Jack slid the ring onto Ianto's finger and Ianto stilled, his eyes widening as he stared at it, his mouth opening with horror.

"With this ring I bind to you" Jack said happily, "With my undying love I chose you!"

Ianto tore his gaze from the ring with that familiar winking stone and looked at his husband.

_**Husband.** _

Ianto grinned as he felt the magic in him strain and stretch as it sought the new host, Jack's eyes widening as he felt it for the first time.

"Ianto?"

"Don't be scared Cariad, oh … wow" Ianto stuttered as Jack's immortality answered.

"Yan?"

"I'm OK, oh wow, yeah, I'm OK darling" Ianto panted, feeling so horny for his love.

"By the powers vested in me by the wizarding council I hereby declare this union valid, welcome the Harkness-Jones union."

Everyone cheered, clapping and rising to show their delight as Ianto finally got the kiss he craved, rubbing his crotch decadently against his husband's while they snogged.

Harry had crept closer, wanting to hear what they were talking about and he now stood happily watching them hug.

Lucius stood and cleared his throat as he flicked his wrist, pulling his wand out.

He muttered Avada Kedavra knowing this was the only moment during the event that any spells or enchantments Ianto had cast would be stilled, the joining of the two men, the stretching of Ianto's magic made him weak.

This would be his one and only chance to smote the human that threatened the bloodlines with this silly bonding, the only time Ianto could not protect him and he took it gleefully as he pointed the wand.

Ianto saw the movement, his own wand slipping to his hand and it pointed back at Lucious as it snuggled into the hand, resting against the ring, and the stone humming within.

Harry heard the words from the white haired man's mouth and watched his Taddy respond, making him run forward in an attempt to get to them and Ianto reached out, grabbing at the cloak as Jack scooped up the child.

The movement also brought Ianto in front of his beloved and the spell meant for Jack hit him full force, spinning him backwards into an arrangement as Jack screamed with horror.

Wands raised and voices too as Lucius stepped back with a grimace, trying to do it again but Dumbledore flicked it away with a snort of "Finite Incantatem" as the others moved in.

Jack cradled the broken body of his husband and screamed with grief as the wizarding body closed in on Lucius. Harry lay over the prone body as he cried.

He had just committed a great sin in the wizarding world, striking in a place of sanctuary and he knew one thing for sure as he looked at the many wands.

He knew he had failed as Jack roared.

As Jack rose, his eyes shining an iridescent blue with his lips peeling back with open hatred, Lucius knew something else as well.

This was gonna hurt.


	56. dust

"Cariad."

Everyone froze.

Slowly they turned to find Ianto standing at the podium, his legs spread wide and his eyes wild as he took in the room.

Harry was hugging the Candy 'Corns as he watched his Taddy … GROW.

The noise was like a bass guitar feeding back through the speaker system and it took Jack a few heartbeats to realize it was his beloved growling.

"Lucius, you have broken the laws of our kind" Ianto's voice was unnaturally loud and deep as he stepped forward and everyone moved back with fear as Ianto did not step down but out, his feet touching air as he strode forward.

"Ianto" Dumbledore whispered with wonder, "My Lord High Wizard."

"I have judged you!" Ianto snarled as he spun slowly, hovering above the prone Malfoy, cringing on the ground with fear. Ianto's suit seemed to grow as it became robes, flowing like oil in the air.

"I find you guilty of casting in a place of sanctuary" Ianto boomed, then looked over at his husband, still shaking, "I also find you guilty of the attempted murder of my bonded mate."

Lucius looked up as the wand shone dark blue in the light and he gasped.

 _ **THE**_ wand?

Ianto looked down and grinned, "Yes. The Wand. Also, I hold the cloak in my other hand, as I did when the curse hit. You wanna know the best bit?"

Ianto slowly lowered until his feet hit the ground and he knelt gracefully as he held out the wand holding hand, showing the wedding band.

"My ring holds a piece of the philosopher's stone"

Everyone erupted as they struggled to kneel before their Dark Lord and Ianto felt a giggle bubble up as Lucius gold fished with sublime fear.

Ianto could taste it, smell it and he craved more as he grinned.

"You just killed me, something you should not have been able to do. You woke the inner magic, the old blood in me. Oh Lucius I should thank you" Ianto laughed, "For I am become!"

Ianto rose to his feet and looked down with disgust.

"I am now reborn, with the magic of my bloodline, the bond of my immortal mate… yes, Jack is immortal, as I am also now, and the magic also in the horns of our ring bearers combined with Jack's have recreated me. I am now the holder of the light."

I will retire the name Lord of Darkness and assume the name Lord of Light!" Ianto declared as the vortex swelled and grew within his body, he swallowed it down and then snorted.

Why fight it?

Ianto threw his head back and yowled as he gave in, becoming the white tiger then he shimmered and changed, his fur becoming gold tipped.

lucius groaned as he slowly crawled backwards, hoping to reach the door but he felt a sting to his left butt cheek and swung to find an enraged house elf bravely pointing the cake knife at him.

The tiger chuffed, then growled in a deep booming rattle as he advanced.

"Guilty" it snarled.

"Please my lord, please I will be loyal, please" Lucius begged, whimpering as the massive head lowered.

The tiger was the size of a horse, all muscle and teeth.

There was no doubt that the Lord himself stood before them as prophesized, their High Wizard.

With Jack's vortex energy swirling in Ianto's blood, this creature seemed to breathe golden flecks of light.

"Guilty" Ianto repeated.

Lucius screamed, throwing up his hands as bright golden light engulfed him and he was torn to shreds, becoming golden dust, spiraling and floating away.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Dumbledore said softly.

"Taddy" a small voice whimpered and Ianto turned to look at his wee kit, cowering with his pets.

Ianto blinked and … stood with his suit shimmering.

The transformation had taken less than the blink if an eye and Dumbledore struggled from his place beside Jack, kneeling as he paid respects.

Ianto looked down, blinking and then he smiled.

"Albus, please. You need not kneel for me my friend"

"Ianto? What is going on?" Jack asked softly.

"The stone you placed in my ring is one of the deathly hallows, as is the cloak I grabbed from Harry as the curse was thrown at you" Ianto explained, "the third hallow was of course my beloved wand. With death, I became the Lord of Darkness. In giving my life for you, I gained power from the world of magic. Because of our bonding, the vortex and your immortality added to my rebirth, making this more than a simple becoming."

"So, my spark of the vortex … what … chased away the darkness?" Jack frowned.

"Maybe, or just illuminated my soul" Ianto smiled lovingly.

"So you are immortal now?"

"Yes my love," Ianto grinned.

Dumbledore crowed silently as he watched Ianto's golden glow.

Voldermort shifted in his little world as he felt the power he craved flee from his grasp.

Harry stopped dancing to rub his scar and frowned, then shrugged as it faded and resumed his happy dance.

Nothing could hurt him now.


	57. final coming together

Ianto was still in shock over the events that had unfolded on his wedding day and he now sat silently as the tent was apparated away.

"Babe?" Jack said softly, kneeling and placing his hands on Ianto's knees, "You OK?"

"Shit" Ianto huffed.

"Come on, bed" Jack demanded, pulling his stunned husband away from the activity.

"Harry?" Ianto asked, looking for the child.

"Asleep in the Candy 'Corn bed" Jack answered, "Owen and Tosh are watching over him, now what about me!"

Ianto blinked and focused as the bedroom door was pushed open and he was propelled into the room.

The bed was folded back, rose petals across the sheets and Ianto went to pick them up, muttering about the mess.

Jack threw his head back and roared with laughter at the response he had warned Tosh Ianto would have to the petals.

Ianto was leaning across the bed, still swatting at them when Jack plastered himself against his back, pushing him down onto the mattress.

Ianto grunted as hands slid up his hips and then groaned as lips nibbled at his earlobe.

Then it happened.

Jack whispered, "Get rid of these clothes."

His grunt of surprise was enough to draw Ianto out of his pre-sex excitement and he rolled to look at the man frozen above him on his hands and knees.

Jack's eyes were wide as he stared down and he grinned slowly, "Jesus Ianto. How did you do that?"

Ianto blinked.

They were both naked.

"I didn't"

"Huh?" Jack looked down at their naked bodies and wriggled his butt, watching their engorged cocks slap together like small dueling swords.

"Jack, I didn't get rid of our clothes" Ianto said gently, reaching up and cupping his face, "Cariad. You did."

Jack froze again.

"Jack, we didn't just bond. We … blended somehow" Ianto tried to explain, "you had your own magic, it has changed me."

"The golden flecks" Jack said softly, "I've seen those before. It's vortex energy."

"What do you think you are?" Ianto laughed, "I felt it in you the first time we kissed. You are powerful too, and now we are joined. It was you that banished the power that may have turned me to darkness, your vortex, your light that flooded my soul."

"So, you might have turned to the Dark side" Jack growled and Ianto couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, something like that" Ianto pulled him down, "Now, fill me with some more!"

Jack laughed, and then his face softened as he kissed Ianto, crooning softly and rubbing a hand in the soft downy chest hair of his mate.

"Beautiful" he whispered and Ianto huffed softly.

"I've waited my whole life for you and didn't even know it" Jack whispered, looking into eyes welling with tears, "Gods Ianto, what is this feeling."

"Everything" Ianto whispered. "The trees swaying, the grass growing, the rain drops hitting the ground, what you are feeling is the universe my love. We are become."

"I ….. what ….."

"My love. Magic is everywhere. You are feeling it as it breathes. In time it will become easier, like learning a new language" Ianto whispered, then snorted, "What am I saying. All these years in Wales and you can't even speak my language. Oh dear god..."

Jack grinned as Ianto's' eyes twinkled with mirth.

"… We may all be doomed!"

"Ti yw ngharaid i" Jack whispered and Ianto's eyes widened as Jack said 'you are my love' in Welsh.

"Oh my love" Ianto sobbed, pulling him down, their skin melding together as Jack let his dick slide between Ianto's legs.

"Jack" Ianto moaned as Jack canted his hips, not only rubbing his dick into the crevice but also rubbing Ianto's dick between their stomachs.

Jack reached down and slid a lubed finger in as Ianto bucked and cried out.

Soon Ianto was a begging mess under Jack, his hands grabbing, stroking and rubbing any flesh he could reach as he encouraged him.

"My beautiful Tiger" Jack sighed, swapping his fingers for the tip of his shaft.

Jack pushed in, memorizing the silky smooth feeling of Ianto's embrace, his shaft being greedily accepted as Ianto cried out and arched his back.

Jack grunted and moved gently, letting them join fully and Ianto sighed softly as he felt Jack relax.

"Now." Ianto whispered in the darkness, "Now we are one."


	58. breakfast

Harry woke to a silent house.

Uncle Owen was asleep on the sofa and Harry rose from the Candy 'Corn bed carefully, as he didn't want to disturb his slumbering babes. He walked over to the sofa and pulled the blanket up, covering his lovely uncle's bare shoulder, then he wandered down the hall to his parents.

He found then snuggled together, all entwined and he took a moment to study them, creeping around the side of the bed to peer into his lovely Taddy's face.

So serene, so happy.

A soft smile and one hand tucked into Daddy' armpit s he cuddled his chest like he was a big teddy bear.

As for Daddy, his arms were firmly around Taddy, his head turned as if he was about to raise it to reach Taddy's forehead in order to kiss him. He was smiling to.

Harry looked back at his Taddy and found him watching his son.

"Good morning Taddy" Harry whispered.

"Hello darling' Ianto grinned back dopily.

Jack sighed softly as Ianto carefully extricated himself, much as Harry had with his 'corns and Ianto remembered to conjure PJ bottoms before swinging his legs out of the covers.

They padded back to the kitchen together and Taddy let him whisk the eggs while the bacon was cooking.

Harry felt his mouth water as he watched breakfast take shape.

Taddy cast with his fingers, only a sift twitch at the corner if his eye to show the concentration. Harry remembered the old TV show Uncle Sirius had been watching the day before called 'Bewitched" where a witch called Samantha could cast by wriggling her nose.

That was Taddy's nose wriggle.

Harry wondered if others did little things like that but then remembered uncle telling him as he sat laughing that wizards used their wands.

Taddy was the only one who didn't need to wield his wand for the magic to happen,

Because he was the Lord of Light or whatever, his wand was now in his blood or something, just like the magic stone that gave him longevity.

Harry pondered these things, still coming to grips with the whole magic thing.

Was nice to know Taddy was powerful, he had thought that secretly already and he was really proud of him.

Taddy turned and winked as the food began to swirl from the bench to the table and Harry gasped with glee as candles apparated, floating over the table with pretty colors filling the dining area.

"Hogwarts has an enchanted hall" Ianto said softly, "This is what the tables look like there."

Grape spilled between platters, party poppers like the ones Harry liked yesterday and pretty glowers seemed to grow and fill the centre of the table.

"Wow!"

"Wanna go wake everyone?" He asked, "Ah, Splat. Could you go rattle the tent and see who is coming in for breakfast?"

Ianto pointed to their old faithful tent knowing there would be at least Rhys and Gwen in there.

Bracken appeared as he was finishing, watching as he flicked his wrist and the glasses filled with fresh juice.

She hummed happily as she rushed forward, grabbing his leg and cuddling it.

"Good morning to you too young lady" Ianto laughed as he clicked his fingers and her dowdy clothes were transformed.

She stood with her arms out as her pretty little dress appeared to grow round her as if tiny little creatures were sewing and creating it in real time.

Like a little ballerina, she stood in a green leotard and tutu, but it also had leaves and flowers embroidered on the pretty wee skirt.

"There. Now you suit your name" Ianto said as he stepped around her and into the dining area.

Splat came back and ogled her, then swept her into a hug as he congratulated her on her freedom.

She clung to him with a mixture of fear and joy.

"Brack? Did you see my slippers?" Jack was bellowing and she ran gleefully to serve, also wanting to show him her pretty dress.

Splat went into the dining room and over to where Ianto had seated himself. He slid a little hand onto his thigh and gained his attention, with Ianto looking down.

"It's quite alright Splatty" Ianto crooned, "I understand. She will be a lovely little mother when you decide to breed. I cannot wait to see what a baby house elf looks like."

Splat grinned and held out his arms, pleased when Ianto compiled by bending down and allowing the hug.

Harry chewed a piece of toast as he waited for Daddy to come sit down.

It was breakfast time.


	59. play date

Harry was on a play date.

Ianto was new to all this but apparently this was a common occurrence.

Owen had needed Rhys as back-up to convince Ianto that Harry needed pre-school and now it had led to this …. Visitation to the home of another.

Ianto was curious actually.

Jack had come home from work early so they could go together, knocking calmly and opening his mouth to greet the mother, Ianto was pushed aside as Harry rushed past whooping.

"My goodness, I am so sorry. That behavior is so …"

"I know. Little heathens as this age aren't they" she giggled, ushering the men in.

"Oh my, two handsome men?" an elderly lady sat by the kitchen island and she grinned as the two men entered and Ianto immediately blushed.

The awww from the women present was cause for the Harkness smile.

Now gasps as well.

Harry rushed past with three .. no .. four? Other children while all roaring like dragons or something and Ianto gaped at the racket.

"Don't worry, they'll be hungry soon" one mother assured him, "He your only child?"

"My brother's. He and his wife died in an accident and poor wee Harry was left an orphan. The people who took him in were from the wife's side of the family and they … well. He was not treated well. I couldn't .. I …" Ianto found it difficult to admit he felt it was his fault for Harry's poor start in life.

"When we found out we adopted him" Jack preened, "Ianto and I just got married."

More gasps and crooning as Jack brought out his phone and showed those pics deemed OK for muggles.

Ianto's blush deepened as they all crooned over the image of the three amigos all in matching suits.

"How adorable, such lovely blues!"

"Harry chose our outfits, see how cute his wee tie is" Jack gushed along with them, "My little boy has great taste."

"Cariad, calm down. He may want to be a mechanic or something"

"Nope, he's artistic!" Jack said confidently as the others agreed.

Ianto giggled then looked at Jack with horror as Jack laughed.

"See?"Jack said calmly, "He takes after your side of the family!"

Ianto gaped as Jack blinked slowly.

"He might want to be a ballerina" Ianto said softly and Jack looked at the women and they all burst out laughing.

"What!"

"With that hair? Hon, he's too pretty for that. He needs to stomp around flicking a fringe, god he is going to be so cute when his fringe grows over his eyes" Jack sighed.

"So he can be an interior designer but not a dancer" Ianto's eyes narrowed and Jack realized he was playing.

"Well, he can be a mechanic, but not a centerfold!" Jack huffed.

The women roared with laughter as they all agreed that he was going to be a looker for sure.

"I think he will be a teacher, a professor" Ianto said, "Um. Maybe a writer with that little imagination we are nurturing."

"Oh. An author" Jack smiled, "Yeah. I can totally see him with a best seller and a winning smile on the back cover. Something tasteful like "Mr Godfrey's lover" or something, or 'swelling love'."

"He will not write porn!" Ianto said with open horror and the women were rolling around howling with laughter.

"Why not, I do" Jack huffed.

"Cariad, these little poems and things you post at work are neither masterpieces or worthy of publication. The last one had Owen so traumatized he had to go home early" Ianto said as he patted his arm.

"Not my fault, I forgot the setting was on public, not private before I sent that and to be fair, if it had been sent without the picture it would have been OK" Jack argued.

"Cariad. With or without it was … um … only for me" Ianto said diplomatically, "I never want to share your prose, or pics you post for me. Poor mainframe will melt one day, if Tosh doesn't steal them all for her personal collection first."

"Well, to be honest, I did need to use the selfie stick to get it all in" Jack frowned as another chorus of laughter exploded around them.

"Yes well, please stop displaying it to everyone or I might start sending my own!" Ianto snorted.

"No!" Jack roared, "Not for other's eyes!"

"But yours is?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"OK, OK. God, you are so bloody … gorgeous" Jack sighed.

"Fine!"

Ianto sat back, happy that Jack would stop sending the photos of his lunch with hi wee poems as his pastries and fattening foods were getting a lot of angry comments from the other staff with their sandwiches and the day he sent the pic of the chocolate pudding covered with grated truffle Owen was overly upset.

Ianto grinned as he thought of Jack's horror if the staff knew he ate just as much and never gained an ounce.

Good genes!

Magical.


	60. party favours

"And then the gong sounded and the walls shook like they were scared too!"

Harry had them eating out of the palm of his hand as they all leaned forward, the tree hut the perfect place for a scary story.

"The huge dragon rose and screamed with pain as its heart was ripped out of its body bit and blood …like …. Poured all over its gold" Harry illustrated by fluttering his hands down his front and making gagging noises as the other boys clapped with glee.

"And the knight in shiny armour?" Vince asked as he pulled at his shirt collar with fear.

"He broke from the chains because the dragon's spell was wreaked when he was deaded, the knight got up and yelled 'I am free' as he slid down the gold" Harry yelled the knight's part and one little boy fell back, then laughed at himself.

Ianto looked up at the tree house as he helped the women put the food outside under the cool braches and Jack stood underneath the tree grinning.

"I won" he stage whispered.

"What?" Ianto asked, pausing with cocktail sausages in his hand.

"I killed the dragon and won!" Jack preened.

"What makes you think you won!" Ianto laughed with a restrained sigh.

"Good looking, clever, strong and brave with a smile that could melt gold" Jack preened.

Harry leaned over the edge of the tree house, "Oi! Bugger off old man!"

Jack looked up with shock as Ianto started to laugh, hastily putting the bowl of food down before he tipped it.

"Sweetie?" Jack said with horror.

"You're not the knight, Taddy is! You're the dark haired maiden he has to save cos you stepped in the trap while dancing!" Harry admonished, then disappeared. His voice was heard again, "He's always bloody dancing about. You have no idea the mess he made at the wedding when his foot caught on a table leg!"

Jack blinked as Ianto slid gracefully to his knees, still laughing.

Harry had been spending a bit of time with Owen and apparently was not afraid to be a bit assertive with his friends.

"He's never gonna forgive me for that, is he" Jack sighed.

"Cariad, it's not your fault. The tablecloth was too low to the floor, could have happened to anyone" Ianto soothed.

"We did save the top layer, right?" Jack brightened, "Our wee fellas holding hands on top and kissing."

"Yes sweetheart, and Judge did love the frosting all over the floor." Ianto agreed diplomatically.

"Judge is one if the boy's … dogs." Ianto clarified and the women awed.

"He is a bright wee thing" a blonde mother said sweetly as he looked at the lean, toned arms appearing as Ianto absently rolled his sleeves, revealing a mark on his arm.

"What's that? A tattoo?" a woman approached and pointed.

"Oh" Ianto rolled it and started for a moment, silently considering as Jack held his breath.

The burn from Lisa's helmet had left a strange band across his bicep, like a half finished tattoo.

"My childhood sweetheart, Lisa" Ianto finally said, "It's a reminder that we were not meant to be. Unfinished and discarded. Broken."

"Oh" the woman looked to Jack with worry but Jack smiled reassuringly at her as Ianto spoke again.

"I wear a better band now" he held out his hand and looked lovingly at Jack, "This one is never finished yet unbroken. Eternal like our love."

More crooning and gasps as the women clasped their hands to their chests and Jack strode over, drawing Ianto into a kiss.

Now came soft sighs as the women were treated to their dream material for that night.

Ianto pulled back and stroked Jack's face as he looked into his eyes, as if drinking in his very life essence and Jack slid his hands down, copping quick grope.

"Steady on, babies about" Ianto chortled and Jack growled.

"Best babe is right here"

The blush was lovely to watch.

"See?" Harry sighed to his friends as they all leaned out of the tree house and looked down on the couple. "Always touching each other like they might die or something if the other one isn't there."

"Had a rat did that!" Arthur said, "One died and the other one went weird, kept touching its empty bed in the corner of the cage. Then he died."

"Sad" Harry sighed.

"Yeah, Mum says I can get another one but … she never has time to go buy one. Thought I would get one this birthday" he slumped back against the side of the tree house. "Got the bike instead. Weird, the old one was fine."

"Parents do weird stuff like that" Fitz said as he licked a lollipop, "They're all mad."

Harry slid down the cool pole and made a note to ask Taddy for one of those, then ran over to whisper to him. Ianto thought for a moment then winked.

Job done.

Come gift time, his was the best of all.

Good thing he had worked out Arthur liked blue the best and had told Taddy so.

When Arthur unwrapped the box and opened it, he was almost in tears as he lovingly removed the gift and thanked Harry with wide eyes as he cuddled it to his chest.

The large four foot long blue rat made everyone scream.

Funny how one of the mums ran out into the street doing it though.

Girls are weird like that.


	61. truth and lies

Jack had soothed the distraught women and gained the soft thanks of the mother who watched her boy gush over the horrible creature.

"He doesn't bite" Ianto assured her, "Think of him as a particularly ugly cat."

"It is a rare animal from the African rain forests" Jack said, thinking quickly, "More of the marsupial family than the rodent. They are called …."

Nut monkeys" Ianto blurted out, "Because they like to have nuts and their little hands are used like a monkey's so they were mistaken for monkeys at first."

"Oh!" the mother gasped, "A rare monkey?"

Jack couldn't look at Ianto for fear of laughing so he made busy with clearing away the party things while Ianto took her hand and told her of the battle these poor creatures had with man's terrible encroachment on their natural habitat.

He was on a bit of a roll and showed his cover-up skills.

Seems these 'Nut Monkeys' live in the roots of mighty trees like sky scrapers and hide beneath the leaves with their hoard of nuts packed in the corner of their wee burrow. They are shy and rarely seen but great clowns when happy. To own one is a sign of great heart and wealth as only twenty exist in captivity.

Wow.

Jack almost wanted one.

"Taddy?" Harry asked as they drove home.

"Yes my love?"

"Why did you tell lies?"

Jack looked at Ianto who was chewing the inside of his mouth as he thought of an answer, "Look, there are differences here. A lie and an untruth are not always the same thing."

Harry raised an eyebrow in a fair imitation of his Tad as he waited for Ianto to elaborate.

"Do you tell me if I look silly in a flowery tie?"

"No!" Harry gasped, "That would be rude."

"So … you lie?" Ianto asked calmly and harry frowned as he considered. "We tell everyone we are wizards?"

"No! It isn't safe!" Harry snorted then gave him a look of understanding. "Sometimes you ... smudge things?"

"Yes darling. You must always tell me and Daddy the truth, if we need to know but things like my flowery tie or Daddy's meatloaf, we don't have to …"

"What's wrong with my meatloaf?" Jack asked and Harry gasped.

"That the smell of it cooking can sometimes give me a crazy feeling" Ianto said, then turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded to show he understood what had just happened.

Taddy had told a half truth to hide a lie.

The smell did make Taddy go all weird, because he hated Daddy's meatloaf but always ate it and hummed like it was yummy.

Lies and untruths are not the same thing.

Harry wondered if that was why his 'corn had been called a dog.

Made sense.

They arrived home and Harry found Owen sleep on the sofa as Rhys worked in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Ianto asked as he gapes at the mess all over his lovely counter tops.

"Spag bol!" Rhys said without turning, missing the horror filled face, "Gonna be epic."

"Wonderful" Ianto said faintly as he backed out of the room.

Harry nodded as he watched Ianto control his desire to scream.

Lies and untruths.

One can hurt and one can soothe.

He decided to test it as he sat next to Owen on the sofa.

"Hey squirt, have a good time?"

"Yes uncle" Harry smiled, "It was brills."

"Any good gifts?"

"Yes, ours was the best one though" Harry grinned.

"Cool, want to play chess with me baddy?" Owen asked with a look of hope.

"Awesome" Harry said, even rubbing his hands as Owen set the board up and they soon had a game underway.

Harry knew the difference now and the reason so he gently let his uncle win one. Owen crowed over the meal and Ianto looked lovingly at his little boy. So proud that Harry had let Owen win a game that he has been paying since he first arrived and now mastered.

Harry decided the best thigh to do was always telling the truth like Taddy does ….

Unless it hurts feelings.

Seemed the best idea.


	62. Treasure

Harry was a pirate.

He had decided when he woke and nothing Ianto could say would dissuade him from his decision.

The "Argh" noises as Harry strutted around glaring at everyone was really starting to grate and Ianto had taken to counting them, his OCD coming to the fore.

By thirty three, Ianto decided to take a walk outside in the garden, only to find 'someone' had dug up the flower garden in the corner of the section.

He stood there and glared at the mess for a moment, then spun on his heel and stormed into the living room.

Harry stood with his feet apart, yelling at Jack to get "A vast and bring the grub" as he pointed his rubber cutlass at the table.

"HARRY HARKNESS JONES" Ianto roared and everyone froze, even Sirius who had somehow managed to get a lunch invitation.

"What has happened to my flower bed in the corner of my back yard!" Ianto demanded.

"Er …. Taddy, please don't say it in front of these scurvy dogs!" Harry whined, "I'll have to dig it up and bury it somewhere else now!"

Ianto sighed as his child explained the location of his treasure and thrust a treasure map at him that looked a lot like the napkin form breakfast.

"Harry. Is that one of my cotton napkins?"

"Couldn't find paper" Harry shrugged as he tried to think of a better different place for his treasure.

"Treasure" Ianto repeated, and then blanched as he spun and ran to the garden, dropping to his knees and digging furiously in the dirt.

Soon two elfs, two 'Corns and four adults stood with a furious child as Ianto pulled a shoe box from the dirt and flipped it open.

The TV remote, half a cake of chocolate, Jacks wallet, Ianto's turkey timer, several of Ianto's cufflinks (no pairs he noticed, just random singles) and it was all topped off with a can of whipped cream.

"That's mine!" Harry roared angrily, snatching at the box and inadvertently slapping Ianto across the face with the cutlass still in his hand.

Ianto stared at the child who was checking the contents like Ianto might have stolen something and then stormed off muttering about stupid grownups with no imagination.

Ianto looked to Jack for support and found him storming after the child so felt a bit better as he tried to save his demolished garden.

Owen and Rhys slunk back to the kitchen as Tosh helped Ianto with the plants.

Finally fixed … sort of … Ianto straightened up and Tosh started to water the garden with the hose set on fine spray.

Ianto walked inside to wash the dirt off and heard a noise coming from Harry's room.

Sobbing?

Now Ianto felt terrible for acting like he had, and he straightened his shoulders as he pushed open the bedroom door ready to receive an apology and give one of his own, only to find he had been mistaken.

Not sobbing.

Harry was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe as Jack pranced about in full skirts and bustle, Ianto's own corset finishing off the ensemble.

"…And then you shall be strung by your thumbs" Jack said in a falsetto, "Your thumbs young man, and flogged with a stick of the finest celery!"

Ianto gaped.

"Then you shall have half your head shaved, perhaps the front?" Jack bobbed, fluffing out the skirts and Harry howled as Jack then took off so he seemed to rise like a bloody spaceship taking flight.

"Then you shall be forced to walk backwards through the centre of IKEA without the support of a backing mirror!" Jack said, "Do you hear me!"

"Jack?"

Jack spun to face Ianto with a small squeak of fear, paling as Ianto glared at him.

"Er … he was upset and I thought …"

"You thought." Ianto repeated, "Our child just ruined my pansy patch and you thought you might make a game of his punishment?"

"Oh come on Yan, it was only a bit of fun" Jack sighed.

"And your wallet?"

"Wallet?" Jack frowned.

"In the booty box, he has your wallet." Ianto pointed to the dirty box plonked in the bedding.

"Booty Box" Jack giggled, and then his brain caught up.

"Wait, you have my wallet?" Jack turned to gape at the boy.

"Booty for my box. I didn't have any gold coins." Harry explained and Jack nodded.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes as he cupped his hands and spoke softly, watching them fill with doubloons from his private safe at Gringotts.

Harry screamed with delight and rushed to snatch them, only to have the hands raised out of his reach.

"Perhaps you should earn them!" Ianto suggested, "One of reach chore done."

"Oooooooooo" Harry was jigging now.

"I might even get a wee chest for them" Ianto said in a throwaway kind of manner that had Harry whimpering.

"So. Tidy this mess for two pieces of eight" Ianto snorted, walking from the room as the child threw pillows back into the bed like a lunatic.

Jack followed with a grin, "Good idea darling."

"Oh, and Cariad?"

Jack grinned back, leering as he cupped his fake boobs, "Yeah?"

"Get in the galley Wench, I want sandwiches and fresh fruit for lunch!"

Jack rushed with glee, his skirts flying out as he hurried to please his love and Owen froze, a potato chip half way from the bag to his mouth and Rhys, holding the bag, simply crushed it in his hand as they watched Jack tear past, his long black curly wig waving like a flag behind him.

"I love this place" Owen sighed.

Rhys leaned around the doorframe to peek as Jack danced around the kitchen.

Lost for words.


	63. gorch

Harry was enamored with the treasure chest Sirius had provided and Ianto warily checked his depleted cufflink collection as Harry walked around hugging the small chest like it was Pandora's Box.

Ianto was slightly nervous about what else was in the box as Harry refused to let anyone near.

The owls were off hunting and the 'corns were asleep in their bed.

Jack had gone on a retrieval leaving the two alone.

Harry heard the door bell and ran to check, then opened it with glee as Sirius stepped inside.

"Hello Harry" he grinned, following the boy back into the main room where Ianto was on his hands and knees digging about under the sofa.

"Ianto?" Sirius knelt, "Have you lost something?"

"No Sirius" came the dry reply, "It's a new exercise craze sweeping the world called 'under the couch', have you not heard of it then?"

"No need to be snippy" Sirius giggled, then sobered as Ianto turned to face him.

Ianto's face was flushed and his eyes wide, but it was the pimple on his temple that held Sirius's attention.

"That looks … sore" Sirius struggled to be calm.

"Bloody hell, yeah. Woke up with it ….a Klingon Gorch!" Ianto snorted.

"A what?"

"Klingon … have you seen Star Trek?" Ianto swung and raised an eyebrow, getting a head shake in the negative, "Well, I can't help you then."

Ianto rose and stomped off as Sirius blinked, then looked at the small child who was climbing into the sofa.

"Don't worry Uncle" Harry said with a serious look, "He's been mad all day, was a bit yesterday too. Kept smelling stuff."

Sirius swore and followed Ianto to the bedroom.

"Ianto? Do you remember what you were taught about coming of age?"

"Yes was a long time ago" Ianto muttered, opening a closet and pulling at clothes aimlessly.

"The hormonal changes when we mate?"

Ianto stalled, then slowly turned to look at him, a hand creeping up to the pimple.

"Oh God"

"Smelling things? Hearing things?" Sirius asked.

"Aches, power surges … oh god!" Ianto sat on the bed. "I'm not going mad."

"No" Sirius laughed and sat beside him, drawing him into a hug, "You are getting the last push of your power. Good lord, as if you are not powerful enough now."

"I don't know if I want this" Ianto wailed and Sirius sighed.

"Mood swings" he muttered as he rubbed Ianto's back.

"I want to go to bed and I want this bloody pimple to bugger of and …." Ianto was crying as Sirius sent a silent plea to help, hoping his friend was by his scrying water.

A knock at the door told him that he had been heard and he moved to let her in.

"Hello dear" Minerva smiled as she placed her bag down and riffled through it, then examined the weepy man's head.

She rubbed something on it and then slapped the stopper and placed the bottle back in the bag, pulling another plastic bag out

"For tea!" she said, slapping it into his hand, "Will help you sleep."

"Thank you" Ianto said in a small voice.

"Who else is here?" she demanded and Ianto looked at her with big eyes as Harry slid into the room.

"Just me and Taddy."

"Well, I'll send Hagrid back so Ianto can sleep this off" she spoke to Sirius as thought Ianto was not in the room and the way he was pawing at the bed sheets he clearly wasn't all there.

"Is Taddy OK?"

"Yes dear, just his power being weird" she smiled, patting a little cheek.

"Are you OK there Ianto?" Sirius asked.

"Bugger off" came a muffled reply.

They whooshed off and Harry poked at the bedding.

Ianto shot out and hooked him in and he squealed with delight as he was squeezed in the dark.

"Beast"

"Taddy!"

"Sleep"

Two wizards slept as their power thrummed.


	64. the ... hat dance?

Ianto seems better, the few days spent in hiding as he rode out the more intense hormonal changes made a difference and Jack couldn't help but like the changes that were visibly evident in Ianto's more toned and bulked physique.

Ianto didn't mind it either, the taunts of his childhood now silenced as he stood admiring himself with a raised eyebrow.

When Jack had told him he looked like a Greek god he had laughed at him but now he saw the peaks and valleys of his musculature and was left reeling.

He dressed and walked out to find breakfast underway and two candy 'corns chasing each other around the living room, one with a little box on its head like a hat.

"Well, that's some hat there officer 'corn" Ianto smiled as he watched Judge skip and bounce while Apple screamed with rage until Harry ran in with another box and slapped it on her head.

Now they had one each and danced the dance of hats …. Or whatever.

Ianto sighed as he recognized the boxes and walked through to the kitchen to find tea leaves scattered about and baking soda mixed in.

Bracken was on her hands and knees tutting softly as she swept it up and Splat held the pan with glee.

"Well done" Ianto said softly, "Good job."

The two elves swelled excitedly and Ianto hesitated, feeling something in the air.

"My lord, we had news" he was told and Ianto watched the way Splat clasped his hands together with excitement.

"Yes?"

"We are breeding" Splat crowed, waving his arms as Bracken stood and patted her tummy.

"Oh my god!" Ianto gaped, "No! What? Really?"

She nodded.

Ianto swept her into his arms and kissed her as he swung her around the room and then dropped to his knees as he put her down and placed his hands on her tiny bump.

"May you always be blessed" he whispered and Splat thought he might cry with happiness.

Jack wandered in, still wearing the apron he had been cooking in and grinned, "Am I missing something? Is this like show and tell? Touch and tell? Ooooo, can I play?"

"Stop it!" Ianto growled with glee, "Brack is with child!"

Jack acted exactly as Ianto knew he would, screaming, flapping hands and gushing, then demanding she sit down, rushing to get her a drink and pillow.

"Cariad, they do not make a thing of their pregnancies, they continue working, take a break to give birth, then continue work for fear of punishment" Ianto told him gently.

"That cannot always be good for the baby!" Jack huffed.

"Only a quarter of elf young survive the first few days" Splat agreed, "Sometimes the mother dies as well."

"Well! Not in this house" Jack sniffed, "She will be treated like the little queen she is! Oh."

Cariad?"

"Where …er … where do you sleep?" Jack whispered.

"In the wall behind the stairs" Splat answered with a shrug.

"No!" Ianto gasped, "I told you to chose a room!"

Ianto was casting before he even realized, creating a room off the kitchen and the elves walked excited in through the small door to find their new home.

Jack crawled through and crooned as he looked at the tiny bed and bassinette.

Bracken was in tears now, fingering the lace bedspread as Splat sat proudly at the child's table and declared it a perfect table for polishing shoes.

Ianto snorted as he calmed Jack, reminding him that they showed love by serving and to not serve caused them pain.

Bracken lay on the bed and giggled as she wriggled about, not used to such softness and Splat was looking at the empty shelves with surprise.

"I know you are pack rats!" Ianto scolded, "I know you have trophies, you needed a trophy wall. No more bloody cufflinks though, between you and Harry I will need to start stapling my cuffs together!"

Jack laughed as he stroked the tiny plush mat by the bed and marvelled at the petty wallpaper, a mural that resembled a forest.

"They were forest dwellers once" Ianto said in a hushed voce, "The Mara are cousins."

Bloody hell" Jack whispered with disbelief as he looked again at the house elves.

Of course they were connected to Mara.

Old magic was everywhere.


	65. you shall go?

Ianto was trying to cast but the squealing was driving him insane and he went to scold the children.

You know … Jack, Owen and Harry.

The children.

Jack and Owen were locked in battle, the sofa cushions laid out to resemble a wrestling mat and the two men strained and slapped at each other with Harry throwing the throw pillows indiscriminately at them.

"Excuse me"

Everyone froze, including he two 'corns prancing about on the outer 'ring'.

"I am going to count to ten and then I expect to sit on my sofa to watch Televis …" Ianto stopped speaking as he saw something glaringly obvious.

The TV was gone.

"Where is my TV?"

"Um…."

Ianto sighed and calmly walked out to the tent where he found a wonderful set up, like a little theatre.

He considered raging and roaring but the more he looked, the more he liked so he settled in the large bedding and reached for a remote, turning up the volume as the screaming and shrieking resumed inside.

"Ianto?"

"Hello Sirius" Ianto didn't bother turning to greet him, still watching Jeremy Kyle give some large toothless woman her marching cards.

"You received an invitation" Sirius said as he settled next to him, "The buzz about town is that you accepted it. For the first time in nearly ten years you are going back to Hogwarts?"

"Jack wants a peek, he's been before" Ianto shrugged.

"So I hear."

"I might even wear robes" Ianto said softly as the ring on his finger was slid around absently.

"You would cause quite the stir, walking the halls of the school" Sirius suddenly grinned. "The Malfoys will be there, as members of the board."

"Hmmmmm, so I heard" Ianto said, then a mischievous grin developed and Sirius snorted.

"You always were a cheeky little beast" Sirius scolded, "Just remember I will not be there."

"Rus will be" Ianto shrugged, "He will take care of me and Jack."

"Oh dear god" Sirius sighed, "I can see some testosterone in the future there … you know Severus still has feelings for you, he never chose another."

"You know that it was never a sexual thing" Ianto growled, "Perhaps it may have become one in time, but … it was never to be. His heart will always belong to Lilly. I know you don't understand that, but it's true. I know Harry is his main interest now, wanting to keep him safe."

"You don't have to go, they wouldn't expect you to. After all, you never …"

"I am going. Things are happening, you feel it in the air just like I do. I will not skulk or hide. I have nothing to feel ashamed of so I shall walk into the hall with my husband at my side and they can all look at me and know the rumors are true!" Ianto snorted.

"The Lord of Light?" Sirius grinned, "Really. White robes, the whole works? You are really going to turn the entire thing on its head?"

"Why not" Ianto smiled softly, "They are all waiting for it, I wouldn't want to keep them waiting then."

"They won't know what hit them, especially with your Captain in tow" Sirius laughed.

"My beloved will be like a kid in a candy store and I will not censure him" Ianto agreed, "He knows his place."

"And where is that" Sirius asked.

"Wherever he wants to be" Ianto laughed, "I will never label him. My beautiful husband is too free to be labeled or titled. Jack will never disappoint me, or let me down. I will always find joy in his antics."

Jack quietly moved away, delighted by what he had heard and he wondered what he was going to wear.

Wizards wear purple, right?

An image of Austin Powers in his purple suit appeared in his head and he started to giggle as he plonked down in the cushions with Owen.

Harry was running around on the lawn with the corns, all running in wide circles.

"What's so funny" Owen asked as he stretched.

"I'm going to a wizard's ball" Jack whispered.

"As in, a dance?"

"Yeah. I mean I have a wizard's balls anytime I want, of course I mean a dance thing!" Jack snorted.

"Disgusting!" Owen growled, then giggled.

"Wizard's balls" Owen poked jack in the ribs, "Tell me. If you shake them, do they tell the future?"

When Ianto next walked through he found Owen and Jack hysterically laughing and Owen waved at Ianto, "Oi. Wizard, tell me … what's the weather tomorrow?"

"Undecided" Ianto replied and then sighed as the two men screamed and shrieked as they slapped at each other.

Ianto walked away shaking his head as he knew there was a magic ball joke in there somewhere.


	66. run Malfoy Run

"But what about me!" Harry demanded for the fourth time in as many minutes.

I told you, Uncle Owen and Uncle Rhys are babysitting the 'Corns and you are going to help. Bracken is feeling poorly so Splat will be beside himself and needing reassurance. A good messy evening with those pigs will make him feel better and ensure he has a good sleep." Ianto said calmly, for the fourth time as well.

"Oh god!" Harry flopped on the floor like his bones had disappeared and Ianto stifled a grin.

"It's a sleep over in the tent."

"OH MY GOD!" Harry was on his feet, "Why didn't you say so!"

The sound of little feet racing down the hall, then things being dragged filled the house and Ianto tiptoed down to find a large box making its way to the tent as Harry sat on the floor with his back to it, pushing with his feet.

"Would you like a hand with that sweetheart?" Ianto asked and Harry grinned up at him.

"Yes please Taddy."

Ianto winked and the box disappeared as Harry hooted and ran for the tent.

Soon the tent had dress up stuff strewn about.

"Are you sure they will want to play with this?" Ianto asked dubiously.

"Sure. They always play with me" Harry said as the bright pink wig on his head slid forward and he struggled to see.

"OK" Ianto said slowly as a bright yellow wig ran past with candy 'corn legs pumping underneath.

Somehow, Ianto thought the better party was going to be the one they leave behind.

Jack came out in a midnight blue suit and a crisp white button up, the waistcoat and pocket watch a perfect touch with the top hat.

He was every bit the English lord.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed, "You look edible."

"OK, I gotta ask" Jack said as he turned around.

"No Jack. Your bum does not look big, it looks just right for my hands later." Ianto sighed, "If you behave!"

"Me?" Jack squeaked, his hand over his heart with horror at the thought.

"Jack!"

Jack giggled and flapped his hands as he waited for Ianto to get ready and Ianto closed his eyes, then turned in a circle as his clothes transformed into white robes that made Jack think of Gandalf from Lord of the Rings.

Like … a hot, fuckable Gandalf, of course.

Ianto grinned as he caught Jack licking his lips.

"Like I said, behave and later you will be rewarded" Ianto promised and Jack gave a sqwee of delight.

Ianto held out his hand and Jack accepted it, stepping in close as Ianto took a deep breath and … pushed.

The large hallway was empty and Jack looked around with excitement as the faint sound of music wafted down the hall.

"Come on" Ianto led him into a throng of people and soon they were just two more people in the crowd.

Ianto tried to remain impassive as people complemented him on his outfit and Jack was almost giggling by the time he came face to face with the younger brother of the smoted Lucious.

"Hello there the man leered, "What are you trying to be."

"I'm Lord DonGiva." Jack leered back.

"DonGiva?"

"Yeah. Everyone meets me and goes 'fuck' ya see" Jack smiled calmly as he watched the younger Malfoy gape.

Apparently cursing was not swearing around here and Jack saw the anger in the man's steely gaze.

"And what makes you think you have the right to speak like that" Lord Malfoy bristled, "You are not even magical!"

"He is my husband" Ianto said in a large booming voice that silenced the hall, "Just the fact alone should be enough to make him higher than a fucking Malfoy dog!"

The man swung to confront Ianto and froze as Ianto strode towards him, the robes no longer pristine white as the flames spewing from Ianto's shoes blackened the hem.

"Get the fuck away from my Jack!" Ianto roared and the hall seemed to undulate as the walls expanded to fit his power.

"I do not adhere to the likes of …"

"SILENCE"

Ianto seemed to grow and then Jack watched the tiger shadow move on the wall, "You touch mine and I will touch yours, and believe me dog, this cat will always win."

"Dandey" a voice said softly and Dumbledore stepped forward, "I suggest you apologize to the Lord of Light."

The whispering stopped and more than one wizard took a knee immediately as Ianto growled deep in his chest.

"Yeah" Jack said with glee, "He turned that Lucy prick to ash, what makes you any better!"

"Indeed Cariad" the lovely HUGE wizard rumbled.

Danderfield Malfoy swung on his heel and fled.

"They run quite fast don't they" Jack said conversationally as he chose some grapes from a platter.

"Hmmm" Ianto agreed as he shrunk back to normal size and the sound of something clattering made several people rush to see.

Lord Malfoy was screaming as he ran across the lawn, the suit of armour in hot pursuit.

Jack just wished Harry could have seen it.


	67. ick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mc2pyhdrj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Harry was standing by the bed, whimpering softly as he poked at his Daddy's shoulder and Jack grunted awake.

The smell of vomit woke him more and he looked at the sad little boy and swore softly as he slid from the bed to cuddle to poor little boy.

"Icky tummy baby?" he crooned and Harry gave a pout as he nodded silently.

"Well, icky bellies always feel better with a bubble bath" Jack assured him as he gently carried him through to the bathroom.

"Captain?" Splat stood in the doorway rubbing his face.

"Our little future wizard has a bad belly" Jack crooned in a baby voice, "I think he had a yucky bed, did you baby?"

Harry's bottom lip wobbled and he took a deep shuddering breath as a tear rolled down his cheek and Jack crooned more, wiping his face with a flannel.

"It's OK darling, it's not your fault. We all get bad tummies sometimes" Jack smiled leaning in to kiss him.

Splat rushed to change the bedding and wash the soiled things, glad to have something to do that might help the poor little boy and Harry started to relax in the bath water.

Jack let him play, although he didn't have much desire to, preferring to watch the wind up duck swim across the bubbles.

Jack felt the water and it was starting to cool so he got one of the men's towelling robes. Lifting the little boy into his lap and into the robe to wrap him like a baby and dry him in it.

He carried him back to the bedroom as Ianto stirred and reached about with confusion, finally sitting up as he watched Jack kneel on the bed with the little boy.

"There you are darling, Daddy will go get you some PJs bottoms OK?" Jack crooned, "You tell Taddy about your poor, sad tummy."

"Oh Harry" Ianto said sadly as he reached out to stroke his face, "My poor little lamb."

"I was sick Taddy, all in my pirate boat!" Harry said as a sob escaped at the end of the sentence and Ianto leaned in to kiss him and croon that nobody was angry and it happens.

"That's what Daddy said" he agreed.

Jack returned and slipped the PJs up the little legs and over the wee bum, removing the towelling robe.

"Come here baby" Ianto said as he helped the little boy into the bedding and Harry snuffled as he burrowed into Ianto.

"Poor, lovely boy" Ianto crooned, "My poor, brave little man."

"I called Owen" Jack said softly as he watched Harry's thumb sneak into his wee mouth and Ianto nodded.

Owen arrived at sunrise and he bustled into the bedroom, kneeling to examine the little boy and humming softly.

"Owen?" Ianto's face was full of concern.

"Temperature's up and looks like a little chest infection starting" Owen said as he frowned at his scanner, "Time of year. Lots of bugs going around, I wouldn't be surprised that if you call the pre-school you find others sick as well."

"What do we do?" Ianto demanded.

"Food, fluids, sleep, cuddles, time" Owe shrugged and Ianto huffed as he flicked a finger and sent a message off to Minerva.

"You best go answer the door, I have someone coming" Ianto said softly, "Oh, and Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be rude to the cat please."

Owen frowned and then shrugged as the knocking sounded and he opened the door to Snape and a cat that wandered in with a wave of its tail.

The cat transformed into Professor McGonagall and Owen was impressed as she adjusted her hat and made for the bedroom a Snape politely gave her the lead.

"Oh!" she gushed as she came upon the scene.

Ianto asleep in Jack's arms, Harry between them asleep as well with Jack lovingly watching over them.

"Hey" Jack whispered, "Harry had a bud tummy, Owen thinks it's a tummy bug but Ianto is feeling nervy about it."

She waved her wand and considered, then started unpacking her bag.

She soon had the air full of a heady aroma that made Jack feel light headed and …. Floaty.

"Just breathe it in, let it heal and calm" she crooned as Jack's eyelids grew heavy.

"Don't be alarmed" she said softly to the handsome man who was blinking furiously, "It is just your bond, sleep. Your nervousness is affecting him as well. Sleep handsome boy, when you wake you will all feel better."

Finally Jack gave in, letting his eyelids slide closed as the breathing deepened between the two men.

"It is a strong bond" Snape pointed out, "Powerful."

"Yes, he definitely is" she smiled as she reached across to run her fingers through Ianto's' hair.

"He definitely is."


	68. house shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5kix6f5v3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Harry woke to find his Taddy was still holding him, warm and safe against him.

"Hey little man" Jack said softly, reaching out to stroke his face, "Feeling better?"

His little face lit up as he nodded and Jack held out his arms, smiling as the little boy shuffled across the bed or a hug.

Ianto yawned and stretched, the lovely kitty cat yawny one that had Jack wanting to lean over and kiss the bare midriff.

"So naughty, our baby in the room so I can't ravage you" he scolded and Ianto huffed softly as he rolled his head to smile at them.

"And how's our little man?"

"Feeling much better Taddy, I think maybe a cuddle in on the sofa bed with TLC and TV might help even more" Jack declared as he swept the little boy up and carried him out to reveal that he had been busy.

The sofa was converted into a boat, complete with a sail up the back of it and a large blue mat on the floor.

"Splat wanted to make you feel better" he whispered in his son's ear, "Act scared and impressed."

Harry giggled as he climbed in the sofa and looked at Jack with wide eyes, the little house elf slowly creeping out the lay in the blue mat and gnash his teeth as Harry slapped a hand over his mouth to smother his giggles.

He even managed to make them sound a little bit like a squeal.

Sort of.

Splat had a cardboard fin on his back and he 'swam' about the boat and then Bracken appeared and rolled her eyes as she padded past.

The Candy 'Corns danced past and ignored the elf as Hero stalked it slowly.

Mini-me simply followed the cats outside to the garden deciding they were all bloody nuts in there.

Moses invited them over to his house where the old lady would be quiet, at least.

Splat was ramping it up, now at the edge of the sofa making weird snarling noises as he pretended to nip at Harry's feet and Hero had now decided that it was play and settled on a char to watch the mental house elf.

"That looks extremely violent Splat" Ianto said as he settled at the table, "I hope we don't have to get to a muzzle."

Harry looked at his Taddy with big begging eyes as the hands again smothered squeals of laughter at the image of a tiny Hannibal Lector.

Ianto grinned back.

"You see?" Ianto said to the room in general, "That is why Splat will be such a wonderful role model for his child. All good parents have a wonderful imagination like that."

Splat looked like he might explode with pride as he lay on the floor kicking for a while longer.

"That was wonderful Splat, now let's let the boy up, he may be too afraid to go to the bathroom with such a deadly beast circling like that" Ianto said and then smiled lovingly at the wee elf who was brushing himself off as he agreed.

He had been quite scary given his boy's squeals.

"Bracky?" Jack asked as he watched the elf struggle with a large bottle of milk, reaching out to help her.

"That baby looks ready to erupt from you like a chest burster on the Alien movie" he said and she sighed.

"Baby is coming any day and I am so uncomfortable" she admitted, "My feet hurt."

"Oh, my poor darling" Jack said as he carefully scooped her up, "You are not to on any more work. I need some buttons sorted anyway."

Ianto had heard and magiced up a large box of assorted buttons, sending a silent apology to anyone whose pants suddenly fell down at their buttons disappeared then got the giggles thinking about it.

Splat thought it was his display that had caused the mild hysteria and puffed even more with pride.

"Here we go Bracken, my lovely girl" Jack crooned as he placed her in a bead bag with an assortment of containers and the huge box of buttons.

"Colours" Ianto said, knowing Jack hadn't thought that far ahead, "If they are colour coded we can do some artworks with them on a rainy day."

Soon she had helpers as Splat and Harry happily sat sorting as well, food arriving without either elf realizing they were being served.

As it should be.

Ianto crooned as he reached out and stroked her belly, whispering that he was so excited to meet the new baby and how proud he was of her for providing a new family member.

Both elves glowing with the praise and acknowledgement of their place in the family unit.

Ianto gushed and Jack looked lovingly at him.

The glue that held the family together.


	69. change within the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6bh7g87zj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was walking down the hallways feeling a weird sense in the air.

Something was afoot in his house.

He entered the kitchen and looked around, wondering what was wrong.

"Splat?" he called softly; finally realizing his elf was not there in the shadows waiting to serve.

He moved quickly, slipping in through the doorway to the hidden room where he found the elves huddled together.

"Bracken? Sweetheart, are you OK?" he asked softly, crawling over to settle by the bed as he watched her face screw up.

"Oh my god" he gasped, recognizing labour and he reached out to soothe, his hand on her belly as he whispered a calming incantation.

She calmed immediately, sighing as her pain eased and Splat looked at him with relief, Master will make it better.

Ianto talked softly as he helped her through and as their little life came into the world, Splat was there to catch her.

Tiny, oh so small and Ianto was weeping along with her parents as Splat proudly placed her into his Masters capped hands.

"Oh wow! She's perfect. Look at her, you are both so clever. You made the best, most beautiful baby ever!" he gushed and they both beamed with pride.

Look at her ears" Ianto crooned, "So soft and sweet."

"We could call her ears?" Splat asked his mate.

"No!" Ianto gasped, "She is a free elf. You call her whatever you want, not the first thing I comment on!"

Ianto smiled as little eyes blinked up at him "You are beautiful."

"Mirain" Bracken whispered.

"Oh" Ianto blinked, "Welsh?"

"Our daughter is Welsh, she needs a Welsh name." Splat agreed, "also, we can be happy knowing you named her, even as we do too. Superstition."

Ianto was smitten, watching a tiny mouth yawn and he gently placed her in Bracken's arms.

"I know how important it is for the family connection and I will respect that. Mirain Harkness-Jones sounds regal, perfect for our wee princess."

The elves puffed up as they heard him give her his name, the power and status was all too much for Bracken who started to weep as she looked down at her beloved child.

"We can never serve enough" Splat whispered, reaching across his mate and child for Ianto.

"I will never expect you to" Ianto replied fondly, leaning in to kiss the soft cheek of Bracken.

He then retreated, feeling so full of joy that he had to wake Jack, sliding into the bed and whispering to him as he cuddled against him.

"Ergh, you're freezing" Jack muttered, immediately wrapping himself around his beloved husband, kissing him and rubbing at his back.

"Bracken was in labour, I couldn't help but peek" Ianto said as he wriggled deeper into the embrace.

"Oh gods!" Jack was now fully awake, his eyes wide with shock.

"A little girl!" Ianto gushed, "Mirain. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mirain" Jack repeated, "I love that name."

"Welsh for beautiful" Ianto smiled, "She is so tiny."

"I can't wait" Jack gushed happily, "we must get her some wee gifts, I need to shop!"

Ianto laughed as he watched Jack's face glow as he started thinking of the baby store he had found downtown.

He had already purchased a few things he had put away for Gwen and Rhys, Ianto finding it sweet that he wanted a baby for them.

He thought about Tosh and wondered if he should start a little drawer for her too, or just go mad in a spending spree.

"Rattle will be hard, she's so tiny" he yawned as he felt Jack's warmth settling onto his bones.

"If we can't find one, we'll have one made" Jack assured him. "Don't worry beloved, our little one will have everything a wee Elfling might need."

"You've been reading the books" Ianto said with delight as he heard the proper term for a baby elf being used.

"I love babies" Jack sighed happily.

"Me too" Ianto whispered into the dawning light.

"Me too."


	70. shopping spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/gforepz73/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was love at first sight.

Jack was all but weeping as he excitedly accepted the wee dot, his grin splitting his face as he examined the sleeping Elfling as if she were a diamond.

"Gorgeous" he gushed, "Oh! So beautiful. Oh her name is perfect, look! Oh gods, look her wee mouth is moving. Ahhhhhhhhh, lovely girl."

Ianto smiled as he watched Splat and Bracken hug each other with glee, their little one so loved.

Harry wanted a hold and Ianto placed him on the sofa with strict instructions on what he could and couldn't do, then he hovered nervously as Jack ever so delicately placed the baby in eager wee hands.

Harry's eyes blew out as he examined her, his grin as wide as Jack's.

"She's the cutest thing I ever did see" Harry sighed as he rubbed her head with a finger, "Look Taddy, look Daddy. She's a wee angel."

"I think he's in love" Ianto said softly as he watched Harry shake with delight.

"Not hard, we all are" Jack sighed softly, "Look at her. So sweet, innocent. We need to look after out little pea."

"Yeas Cariad" Ianto smiled, loving his big, gushy man.

Ianto drew him into a kiss, rubbing his hands over his back, then released him as a tiny squeak sounded.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, "She's crying."

"Tiny little mousey squeaks" Jack gushed, "Oh even her cries are cute. Oh, I love you so much little sweetling."

Jack cradled Harry' hand and kissed his little boy's forehead, "don't' forget to be the bested Uncle Harry you can possibly be."

"I think she is perfect!" Harry declared, "But … so small."

"Imagine as a wee child, running about and playing" Jack was gushing again, "Can you imagine? Wee handprints along the bottom of the ranch slider doors. Oh, she's so cute!"

Ianto leaned in close, "There's a shop in Diagon Alley just for miniatures."

Jack froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Ianto and Ianto started to laugh.

"You have to leave the wee bit home though, she does have parents ya know!" Ianto laughed and Jack pouted, along with Harry.

"We could take Tosh? She's not seen the Alley yet" Ianto threw in an extra incentive and watched Jack light up again.

That afternoon Jack was holding Tosh's hand and Harry her other, as they pulled her along gushing and pointing out things.

Annoyingly, his suit had automatically transformed into the white robes of his power as Diagon Alley wiped away incantations and Ianto stepped between worlds as Tosh gaped.

Ianto was now easily recognized as his white robes moved fluidly while he seemed to glide after his family, more than one person halting and bowing to show respect.

They came to the miniature shop, immediately all going nuts and Ianto calmly looked at tiny dishes and cooking utensils as Jack, Tosh and Harry yelled across the store each time they found something.

Jack rushed to stand in front of Ianto with his hands behind his back, his face flushed with excitement, drawing his hand around to reveal a little baby outfit.

"Oh!" Ianto gushed despite himself, seeing her in it immediately, and he was holding Jack's hand in his own as they examined the tiny stitching when Harry approached with some of the smallest toys imaginable.

"Look, a Jack-in-the-box Taddy" he squealed and Ianto laughed at the little toy the size of his thumb.

"Mirain is being spoilt" Ianto giggled, then watched Jack start to flap his hands.

"Cariad?"

Jack couldn't speak, instead gathering the box and carrying it carefully over for Ianto to look in.

"Oh god!" Ianto cried, the tiny furniture was gorgeous.

A little cot, change table, set of drawers, all white and crisp with pink accents.

"Cariad, it's perfect."

"Yeah" he sighed softly, "Look. A wee toy chest too."

"Jack, we don't want to overwhelm them with stuff" Ianto worried and Jack looked at Tosh.

"A baby shower" she suggested, "We can all give them some of them so it doesn't appear that you've purchased so much. They have to accept gifts from all of us and they will be so pleased that we all want to welcome her."

"Well done Tosh" Jack grinned, then swiveled on his heels to look at Ianto.

Ianto nodded silently and watched them squee with glee.

After all, he had these lovely new dishes and things to prepare food on.

A party might be nice.


	71. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fxluh1m5r/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Owen was beside himself, examining a tiny foot with wonder as she snored softly in the palm of his hand.

"Isn't she perfect?" he asked softly to no one in particular and Bracken blustered happily as she tried to clean the coffee table.

"Here we are" Ianto said happily, the tray of food wafting in ahead of him, Owen showing his admiration for the baby by not even squealing at the display of miniature food.

Bracken finally sat on the small chair she still couldn't believe was for her and Splat stood proudly, refusing to sit as he helped her unwrap all the gifts.

"This is from me" Owen smiled, watching with open eagerness as the little outfit he had chosen from the box of gifts was unwrapped.

Splat gaped and Bracken squealed with joy, holding it up with shaking hands.

"Oh! She will look so cute!" Gwen gushed, "Oh! I must have a photo for my wallet!"

Bracken looked at her with confusion.

Gwen opened her wallet to show Bracken all the pictures of her family and the team, "See? We keep them close to us so our loved ones are with us. I must have one of you all too, then my special little family can be with me."

Splat burst into tears as Bracken beamed and Ianto crouched to comfort him.

"Master Coat, he has our picture too?" Splat howled.

"Yes. Jack and I both have photos of you and Bracken in our wallets, of course. Right there with our wee Harry. You're special to us, we like to see your smiles" Ianto explained.

"Look." Ianto showed them and Bracken sighed happily.

The nursery furniture was met with open joy as Bracken placed their baby into the cot and clapped happily as Splat repeatedly told them how naughty they all were.

"We love you!" Harry said with confusion, "Why would we not share what we can to make you happy. Look at her, she is so perfect. She deserves the stars in the sky to please her!"

"Well said" Ianto smiled at his son with pride.

"I would like one" Harry said politely to his Taddy, "Can we please have us a baby too?"

Jack sighed as he cuddled Harry and explained that it was not probably going to happen but if there was ever a chance, he would let him know.

Harry accepted that and went back to cooing over the tiny little bit.

"Look" Jack said, offering another little outfit that had them all cooing happily, Bracken beside herself with delight as her child was so incredibly loved.

Then came a house elf's owl, politely asking permission to visit and Ianto didn't think twice.

Two more came with her, all nervous and bowing repeatedly with horror as they found the party in progress.

"Come in, no one stands on ceremony here, Splat who are your friends?" Ianto smiled and they gaped as they recognized the Lord of Light.

"This is my brother Thump, and his mate Skip" He said as he pointed, "Oh! Mumble was allowed to come!"

He then rushed over to pull a small child out for behind the female and the little wide eyes blinked as Harry made a happy noise.

"Hi Mumble, I'm Harry" he said happily, "Would you like to see the toys?"

The tiny elf scuttled forward and was soon giggling along with Harry as the little fingers worked things Harry had been dying to see work.

Ianto frowned as he watched the parents nervously checking their child and wringing their hands.

"Are you of the family Black?" he asked and they nodded silently, not daring to look.

"Bracken is a new mother and we do not want Splat to do all the work" Ianto looked at Jack and gave him a moment to get a brilliant idea.

"I know!" he gasped, "They can come here!"

"They might like working for my other family members" Ianto sighed theatrically, watching out the corner of his eye as the two elves seemed to have a silent argument.

"The Lord Black might be angry with us" Thump finally said.

"I am the Lord" Ianto pointed out, "I am THE Lord of the Black Family so really I can choose whomever I want!"

Mumble looked up, his little face pleading as Harry leaned in to touch his back, stroking as he whispered that he had a pirate ship bed.

The two children ran off and Skip gasped as her child squealed from somewhere in the house.

"Oh. He's probably being a pirate" Ianto laughed, "Harry likes playing that, I think most boys do."

"Playing" Thump whispered with awe.

"Well it seems settled" Ianto huffed, "Splat my good man, you want to chose somewhere for their home?"

Splat pointed to a wall and watched Ianto slowly wink and then reach for a chip.

A small door appeared and Splat pointed, "Master Ianto has created your home."

He led them to the door and pushed them in knowing it was very embarrassing for an elf to cry, leaving them to their shock.

He went back to watch his baby sleep and smiled.

The Good Lord of Light would free his brother and family before the week's end.

Splat felt like he was going to explode.

He settled for a small hand over Ianto's as he stood next to his chair, bowing his head as he prayed for his family's longevity.

The brush of his good master's lips on his head a blessing too.


	72. pirates and fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/gi7h18a0j/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Ianto was lying on the floor after a bit of yoga, finding the sun coming through the windows a warm soother and his eyes were closed as he meditated.

He felt little hands patting him and continued to breathe as he became a jungle gym for a tiny elfin boy.

"Hello Mumble" he finally whispered and little hands patted his face before the boy settled on his chest to enjoy the sensation of going up and down with each breath Ianto took.

A faint kitten call of the baby could be heard followed by soft singing as Bracken soothed her child and Ianto listened to his house settle once more.

Jack and Harry were out doing something so he had the place to himself, as much as one can be alone with a place full of house elves.

Splat seemed to be having a conversation with his brother in the wall and the new maid was humming happily in the laundry as she sorted the colours from the whites.

"He'll be home soon" a squeaky little voice whispered excitedly, "We's gonna play pirates again."

"Don't' let him bury you outside in the sandpit again" Ianto sighed, "You're mother was sure you had perished, no matter how much we tried to explain what a breathing tube was with the drinking straw you naughty little imp."

Sniggering could be heard, and a tiny hand stroked at his neck as the little one considered.

"I have a plan"

"Really?" Ianto asked softly.

"I's found the parrot hand-puppertty, I's pulled out it's guts and will wear it, so I can be Harry's Parrot" the little boy giggled and Ianto laughed softly as the logic.

"What a devious plan" he smiled, "Go put it on before he gets home and he will think it is just a toy, you might scare him."

A squeak told him that Mumble hadn't considered that and he felt soft pulling at his clothes as the little one clambered down and scampered off to do some mischief.

"He will make a mess" Splat said close to his ear and Ianto opened one eye to look at him seeing the look of adoration.

"Don't worry sweetheart" Ianto said softly, "It will get her something to clean up, she is still terrified that I will send her away and if she cleans the kitchen floor again I might scream. I hate the sound of the little cloth squeaking."

"Thump does not mean to fuss so, she is ever so pleased to be here" Splat said happily, "Skip is the one that is having a problem adjusting. He cannot believe the work you do yourself, he fears you will not need them."

"Nonsense" Ianto scoffed, "I need all of you. You are mine and I feel so loved when surrounded by you."

Skip could be seen hovering in the doorway and his long fingers splayed as he listened, then he turned to go search for his mate.

Then Ianto heard the front door, followed by roaring and he sat up with shock as his son came running into the room, his face wet and his mouth open as he howled, looking for him comfort.

"Shut his fingers in the door" Jack called out as he struggled in with the grocery bags, "Apparently I don't kiss it better the right way."

"Oh my darling" Ianto scooped him up and sat on the sofa, holding him against him as he rocked and felt the little boy shuddering with the effort to breathe through his tantrum.

"My fingiesssssssss" Harry held out his hand and Ianto clasped it, kissing the fingers and blowing on them lovingly and Harry hic-upped as he rubbed his face into Ianto's chest.

"Poor fingers, poor hand, poor baby" Ianto was rocking him, rubbing his back and almost in tears himself as Jack walked back through and offered a juice box.

Harry took it with his good hand, saying thank you with shuddering gasps as Jack grimaced, "It was just an accident. Honest. No-one is to blame, it was just a little mistake. Poor fingers will be OK."

Harry nodded, "Sorry Daddy. I was bad."

"No love, you were hurt. When you're hurt you cry. That's normal. I scream and yell too" Jack assured him, "I was not mad, only upset for your poor fingers."

"Are they gonna fall off" he asked Ianto with wide eyes and Ianto examined them carefully before assuring him that they might just make it if he had all his veggies at tea time.

Harry sighed as he snuggled in, "Bugger."

Jack snorted softly, and rose to go find Splat, knowing he will need to check the fingers for himself.

Harry sat and let Ianto wipe his face with a handkerchief as he told him he was very brave to stop crying and was a good boy for apologizing even if it wasn't his fault.

"I don't know" Harry moaned as he slumped back on the sofa, "this day is all sucky."

"Sucky" a little voice replied.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked around.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Taddy? What's that?"

"Taddy that"

Harry sat up and was pulling cushions off the sofa as he looked for the source of the noise, then his hand closed in the parrot sitting on the coffee table and it squeaked.

Harry' mouth fell open as he looked at it closely, seeing tiny feet dangling.

"Seriously? Is that you Mumbly?"

"Seriously?"

Harry started to laugh as he clasped his little friend to his chest, his face full of delight as he admitted that he had been thoroughly beaten with that hidey place.

Ianto smiled and leaned back on the sofa as his house shifted and started to breathe as well.

All was well again.

.

.

.

I do hear you Kathy C, I just have another story stuck in the old brain box right now xxxx


	73. really?

Time marched on, Harry now about to turn four. Can you believe it? In a week he would be four in a month he would have been a Harkness-Jones for a year.

A YEAR!

Harry was at pre-school and Jack was at the Hub helping Owen with an influx of something he had called Headons. Ianto was not sure what they were but the way Jack had tucked his pants legs into his socks before putting his boots on it seems likely that they were small and unpleasant little shits.

Harry's Candy 'Corns were sleeping with the wee house elf children cuddled in there as well, the scene looking like someone had scoped rag dolls and stuffed toy unicorns from the floor and flicked them into the basket. He had been unable to resist taking a photo and was now wandering along the Alley looking for a store that did photos, the old camera had been a Black Heirloom and although he could have taken a picture with a Muggle Camera he wanted to be able to show their wee chests moving as they all snored. Also, the snores coming from the picture would be so sweet.

Ianto stopped waling, surprised that he was using the word Muggles a lot lately and he wondered if he was spending too much time back here, letting himself see a division between worlds, after all. He had lived as a Muggle for most of his life, right?

Ianto had a list in his pocket, it matched the one in his head but he also liked to be seen to look at one. Silly, but he had learnt that if he was reading something people left him alone. The white robes calling people over to gape occasionally.

So he stood in front of a stationary store trying to remember how to use a shrinking spell so the wee ones could play at school with Harry when he became aware of someone behind him. With a soft sigh he turned to face whomever it was and was shocked to find Ministry of Magic Officials standing there with stern faces.

"Hello" he said slowly, confused as to why he was bring looked at so, then when Crouch reached out a hand, Ianto reached his own to shake. The click of handcuffs was unexpected and shocking as Ianto recognised what was happening a beat too late.

"Barty, no" he said softly, "You are making a mistake."

Ianto felt his powers bleed away as the cuffs did their work, rendering him helpless as he was dragged to a waiting van and thrown in. Now he was pissed. He sat glaring at the man all the way back to the ministry where he was slammed into a chair as Crouch paced up and down demanding Ianto tell him where Sirius was.

"Sirius?" Ianto blinked, "Hang on. You just kidnapped me in broad daylight to ask for Sirius?"

"You can fool those sheep out there with your long robes and superior air, but I remember you. Snivelling little thing, hunched over as James dragged you everywhere. Your act doesn't work with me. There is no Dark Lord. Definitely not one of Light. Nice act though. Those handcuffs come from Azkaban" Crouch snarled, "Would you like to belong there too? As long as you wear then your powers or neutralised. The longer you wear them, the longer before you can regenerate said powers. Imagine a lifetime in purgatory...a muggle."

Ianto felt himself bristle but growled at himself to calm, to let Crouch think he had won so he canted his head as he spoke, "You seem to forget. I like muggles."

"We will see" Crouch snorted, "This time next week you will beg for release."

"Next week?" Ianto laughed, "Are you mad? I've not even seen the accommodations yet!"

Ianto was dragged to a cell then thrown in and he sat in the dirt glaring up at Crouch and his minions with open hatred, once again listening to the voice whispering in the back of his mind, telling him to be calm.

Yes.

Be calm.

Punish them later, but for now listen and learn.

Crouch turned as he was leaving, grinning down at the rumpled man on the floor, his robes gone and the plain charcoal suit now wrinkled and dirty.

"Get comfortable" he crowed, "Soon he will come for you, after all. He did always like the underdogs."

"That's the problem Barty" Ianto canted his head as he tried not to grin, "I'm not a dog."

Crouch hesitated at the door, his face one of puzzlement.

"I'm a cat. We always land on our feet."

As the door slammed shut Ianto was already reaching one hand over the other, like he was comforting himself.

His anger raging as he lowered his head to look up through his lashes at the man who peeked through the window of the door before slamming the slide up and plunging the room to darkness.

Ianto relaxed.

Hello Darkness my old friend.

OK.

Now he could be pissed.

Right?


	74. whisker burn

The men walked away laughing and Ianto settled against the stone wall, closing his eyes as he felt along the thump of his left hand with his right, the click as said thumb dislocated muffled as was Ianto's growl of pain. Now with his hands free Ianto could remove his tie pin and after coaxing his thumb back in he picked the lock, releasing the cuff that imprisoned and drained his power and he sat back to breath for a while, the sudden rush of power almost sickening.

Damn it. That was going to blunt the pin for sure and he knew it would damage the tie if he tried to return it so he slipped it onto his pocket instead, his anger still burning even as his powers were muted slightly. Even though he had only had them returned for near on a year, it had felt like losing a limb and the loss of the strength was almost overwhelming for the short period. He did not allow himself fear. That was not permitted. They did not deserve that. No.

Anger lived here. They wanted him dark?

Fine.

Ianto then stood and looked around the room, the enchantments visible to his powerful eyes and he forced himself to stop doing that, look with his Muggle mind.

What would Tosh do?

Ianto tried the door, felt the seam as he begun to hum the Mission Impossible theme song without even realising, his almost hysterical giggling creeping in.

Gods, his thumb hurt.

Nope. That won't work.

He looked up.

Ceiling panels.

Really?

He pulled a chair over that looked sturdy and stood on it, then pushed at the panel.

Dickheads!

Ianto moved through the ceiling with ease, still reeling that the enchantments that would stop a wizard from even trying were quite ineffective. A voice whispered that they were not, he was just so powerful that even those cuffs could only dull, not incapacitate.

Either way, the longer he travelled, bemoaning his suit and it's ill treatment, the stronger he became as his powers bled back. Passing a cell he hesitated and looked down, surprised to see a house elf in there with a look of gloom.

They are not bloody pets.

He flicked his finger without even thinking and the elf looked up through the air duct grate at him with shock, then glee as he saw a tiger eye gleaming back. Then he was home. Nice place this. Ahhhhhhhh, Corns. He crept over, then fell to his knees as he saw the baby elf, her wee mouth open as she snored.

Where was this?

Ianto knew his elfs would help their new friend and he didn't give it a second thought as he traversed the ducts and came to the room he wanted.

Ahhhhhhh.

He simply 'stepped' into the office where Crouch was talking on the phone.

Ianto walked to the chair opposite and folded into it, looking at the startled man with a calm smile and raised eyebrow.

"I will have to call you back" Crouch put the phone down.

Ianto felt his suit flow and adjust until the flowing white robes settled about him in the chair, the weight on his head slightly unnerving as he felt a hat descending as well. Not expected at all but it seemed comfortable there.

The Phoenix that he saw out the corner of his eye soothing.

Fawkes.

Ianto knew without even reaching up that the Sorting Hat was eyeballing Crouch.

"You see Barty, you forget things. I don't. Steel trap, me. I like muggles, love them. Live in their world, don't use magic. You see? Making me a Muggle is no threat at all and I am insulted that you make it one" Ianto looked around the office with distain, "I am really insulted at this dÃ©cor. Disgusting. Now. As I have lived as a muggle, I know some muggle tricks, like getting out of handcuffs. I am annoyed that I have had to blunt my tie pin though, I like that one. If it must be repaired I will send you the bill. Only fair. Right?"

Crouch blinked, still confused that Ianto's power was evident. The hat snorted it's agreement and Crouch jolted in his chair.

"Barty. You do know I am the Lord of Light, right?" Ianto finally asked, wanting to face palm as he got a blank look back.

Ianto slowly transformed, the white tiger not as large or foreboding as usual bit those cuffs had bloody hurt.

The hat jauntily now over one huge ear and it started to laugh as Crouch slid his chair back until he hit the wall, the men who ran into the office to respond to the panic button also stopping dead.

"Judgement!" the hat crowed.

"Yes, old friend" Ianto canted his head, straightening the hat's view of things.

"He does need some punishment sez the meow moew." The hat was gleeful, "I can not name the house of my wearer, you are of them all....you are of the house Hogwarts. Oh yes. All bleed from you. PEVERELL!"

Ianto reached out and one claw hooked Crouch in close so a giant whisker was folded against this chest as Ianto eyeballed him.

"Meow" Ianto said softly as he tore the front of Crouch's robes to reveal the old stained singlet beneath, then as the tear continued down the boxer shorts with the growing wet patch and the socks finished it off with their little knee suspenders to hold them up.

Ianto felt he had made his point as he retracted the claw and stepped back, Crouch sliding down the wall to pant with fear as the tiger felt his powers return and he filled the room with a snarl of warning.

Then.

He winked.


	75. So how was your day dear?

Ianto sat in his favourite chair and watched the 'Corns play outside, Splat dancing along with them as Harry screamed and simply fell over the nearest one repeatedly. Pre-school had been long and boring so he had been informed and now Harry was burning off his annoyance at the rain that had kept them all trapped, his Taddy giving him a lovely back yard that was rain free the least he could do.

Jack walked past and glanced at Ianto again, still wondering why he was so quiet. Something had upset him, or pissed him off judging from the one hand drumming softly on the arm of the chair and he decided that whatever it was he should let him have his time to consider ... whatever it was.

Then Jack found a new elf huddled in the kitchen with open fear as Bracken softly cooed.

"Hello there" Jack crouched and grinned, "I'm Jack. Don't worry. We have plenty of room for another."

"Sinder"

"Like Cinders from a fire?" Jack asked.

"Sinder, like made from sin"

Jack now sat, folding his legs as he looked at the elf, seeing he was slightly different, "You are part something else. A cross breed? Is that the sin? Mama and Daddy loved each other even though it was forbidden?"

A nod.

"Well, see that man over there glowering at the window?" Jack pointed and Sinder leaned out to see Ianto, "He's mine. I'm his. Some say we are a sin too. I don't care."

"My mama was an elf" Sinder said softly.

"Your Da was Mara?" Jack guessed, "I know them too."

Sinder's face changed to one of surprise and then as Jack watched his face became a handsome little man with almost human features to him. The Mara magic stronger than the elf. Jack grinned, "I guess my beloved there stole you from someone or something, right?"

A nod.

Jack pulled off his boot and then his sock and held it out, "Darn that then."

The elf accepted it and froze and Jack laughed, "You are all so easy to free!"

"Come on" Bracken said happily, "I will show you around. My baby will need a feeding soon."

"So lovely" he told her with huge eyes, "She is perfectly sweet. So rare to see one, especially a female in daylight. Her wee hands are so cute. How do you do any work when she is there to watch?"

"Easy" she replied happily, "We all take turns."

Jack laughed at their weird logic in things and rose, pulling his other boot and sock off so he was barefoot and he padded through to the living room, going to sit but there was a scummy old hat on the sofa. He picked it up and was surprised at the weight of it, placing it up the back of the sofa and then sat down with a sigh.

"That's the Sorting Hat" Ianto said after a while.

"Hhmmmm?"

"He is called the Sorting Hat. He's watching Harry" Ianto repeated, "usually in a cupboard so he is enjoying some air."

"OK" Jack said happily, "Hello Hat."

"Hello"

Jack sat there for a moment, then started to giggle as the hat turned to look at him and he looked up at the hat with amusement, "Well now. Aren't you special."

The hat nodded and turned back to watch the delightful child and his pets.

"Babe?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Why is there a talking hat up the back of the sofa?"

"He came home with me" Ianto answered like it was a common occurrence, "I got kidnapped and put in a cell, I had to dislocate my thumb to get out and I ruined my favourite tie pin to get the cuffs off. So pissed about that, but then I got to humiliate the shit and make everyone see how pathetic he is and the Hat came home for tea."

Jack looked out the window as Harry fell again, his laughter filtering back as the bubble of sunlight continued to hold back the storm that beat at the bubble of warmth in their back garden.

"Oh." Jack blinked, "OK. I got furry things with teeth in my pants and had to down-trou. Gwen is still making fun of the squealing noise I made."

"OK" Ianto nodded with the same calm "New elf too."

"Yeah, Sinder" Jack replied as he yawned, "Seems nice. Half Mara, interesting mix."

"Yes" Ianto replied dreamily, "I thought so."

"Ianto?" Dumbledore stood politely in the doorway, Ianto waving a hand back at him without turning to look, "You wanted to see me?"

"You rang?" Jack said in a silly voice and Ianto snorted, pointing at the hat.

"How didâ€¦I mean" Dumbledore stared at the hat.

"Crouch tried to take me" Ianto replied, "I got a bit mad and the Hat was brought by Fawkes to soothe the savage beast. I didn't hurt him. I just...meowed at him a bit."

The hat sniggered.

"I see" Dumbledore said slowly.

"Actually, it was an invite for tea. Hat is staying for it" Ianto said happily, "Have you eaten yet Albus? Smells like roast beast tonight."

Dumbledore considered and then settled on the sofa next to Jack who patted his knee affectionately and then settled back as a Corn hit the glass and slide down, a top lip leaving a smear.

"Three...two..." Ianto said softly.

An elf shot along with a rag in each hand, the smear disappearing as the Corn was scolded and it laughed at the elf then ran back to bunt its boy over.

"Parsnip roasting too I think" Jack added.

The hat smacked its lips.

Dumbledore looked at both men with amusement.

Like they were watching some show just for them.

Harry' laughter rising as the Corn hit the glass again, this time with his butt.


	76. a two for one deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/arujac8yl/)

Hagrid stood awkwardly as he waited for Ianto to look up from the little shoe he was wrestling with, the knotted laces annoying him no end. Harry wandered into the room totally nonplussed by the carry on as Ianto growled and muttered.

"Just magic it" he told his Tad with a roll of eyes that settled on Hagrid on the corner.

"Hello Harry" Hagrid said happily, kneeling for a hug and Harry drew back to look at Hagrid then pull the coat open to peek into the inner pocket.

"Fang and Fluffy were naughty" Hagrid sighed, "I don't know what I am supposed to do. The other two didn't make it. Fluffy sat on one by accident and Fang ate one. I don't think they realise they made them."

Harry reached in for the tiny black puppy that had two heads, both turning to blink at him as he cooed.

"No" Ianto said as he finally released the knots, "You do not need another..."

Ianto looked up and his face softened as he looked at the hybrid creature that he knew would grow to be the size of a small horse.

Harry purred as he held the puppy against his cheek and then Jack entered the room and Ianto was overruled with screams and jazz hands. Both of his fellas smitten as they gushed and talked excitedly about doggy stuff and shopping.

"Sometimes it's like I am not even here" Ianto said to the empty room as the SUV peeled out and Hagrid exited happily with the knowledge that the puppy would be fine now.

Splat wandered over and patted his knee sympathetically, shaking his head as he also wondered at the weird excitement people got over babies. Then his baby was carried out and he gushed, watching Bracken as she approached and offered the wee bit to Ianto for a hold, wanting to know if she was growing.

"Oh lovely" Ianto crooned as he held her in his hand, her little legs kicking gleefully at his warm breath. "Mirain, you have grown into a lively wee toddler!"

Bracken shivered with delight as her child was loved.

Sinder however, had noticed what was in the Corn bed and he stalked the two headed puppy with open horror, poking at it and squealing as one of the heads swung to look at him.

"Look at it this way" Ianto reasoned softly, "when fully grown there will be no need for enchantments, he will simply eat anyone I don't like."

The elfs all laughed at their lovely master, even if they didn't call him that to his face, and began to sort out food for the baby thing. The Corns still asleep and unaware of their new bed mate Mumble was currently climbing to see if he could ride it like a horsie.

Thump and his mate Skip looked at their child and shrugged, now resigned to the fact he was a Harkness-Jones as well and secretly delighted with things. As their family base grew it became more apparent that this was a forever home.

The SUV returned and a larger bed was being carried in on Harry's back like a turtle with its shell, Ianto laughing as little growls could be head each time the boy encountered a doorframe.

"The biggest they had" Jack said with pride and Ianto held back the reminder that he was a bloody wizard who could have easily enlarged a standard one. Jack was having fun. Let it go.

"We also got these!" Harry held up two dog muzzles that were painted to look like demon spawn jaws full of gnashing teeth, "Can't wait until he grows into them. Awwww, so cute."

"Harry, they are two heads, it means two brains darling" Ianto said softly, "you have to puppies with one body."

Harry sat with a thump as he realised his Taddy was right.

"YAY!" he roared, "Two new babies!"

Jack grinned as he watched Harry rush to check his many furry babies, walking over to sit next to his husband, "You OK love?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Still tired. Didn't sleep much, still pissed at what happened. Dreaming I couldn't escape. Silly but you know I like to punish myself."

"What do you think he will call him" Jack changed the subject, frowning, "Er...them?"

"Tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" Ianto asked and they sniggered.

"Owen and Rhys?" Jack countered, both men now in full snigger mode.

"Have you named them?" Ianto called out, and Harry tuned with a gleeful nod.

"White and Wong!" he said.

"What?"

"White" he pointed ot the right hand head, "and Wong."

"It is racist that a black head is being called white or that he is making fun of the Asian language?" Jack asked as Ianto giggled into a pillow, then got himself under control.

"Son, go stand in the back yard and call them"

Harry looked at him like he was stupid but complied, standing there yelling 'come on white, come on Wong.' Then he returned looking sheepish "Well, sounds stupid out loud."

"Exactly." Ianto said calmly, "You need to be able to call them if they chase the mailman."

"Goodness yes" Harry agreed as he sat to consider some more.

A puppy head rose to blink back, then it made a weird croaking noise and he smiled as he reached out to rub it, "Silly wee toady man."

"I have it!" he swung to his fathers, "Toad and Athol"

"Toad in the hole" Jack roared with glee, falling back into the sofa as he laughed and Harry looked triumphant.

"Which is which?" Ianto tried to remain calm as his husband lost it.

"Doesn't matter, they are both in trouble if they bite" Harry reasoned "But Toad comes before Athol so that's how it is. The big head is Toad."

Now Jack was writhing and he got off the sofa, "Got to pee! Oh gods!"

He shot down the hallway as Harry patted little heads some more.

Ianto shrugged and started on the next shoe.

Whatever.


End file.
